Miraculous Dive Into the Mirror
by CMXB
Summary: A young man wished to be a hero like the Kamen Riders, so he was sent to a new world in France to help Ladybug and Cat Noir against the evil of Hawkmoth, he got happy in getting his wish and now Henshin.
1. Chapter 1 A Rider in France

**Chapter 1 A rider in France**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

At night a young man wad in his room, his name is Jin Kujo, he's 15 years old, he has short brown hair and brown eyes, he wears a black jacket with red stripes on the sleeves with a black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

His room was a basic one being white with a bed and desk with a computer on it, but he has posters of all the kame riders on his walls to show he was a fan but his favourite was Ryuki, he was now sitting on his bed with a suit case and he opens it, it has the all of the kamen rider decks from Ryuki including even Abyss deck along with Alternative and Zero, on the top of the lid is the buckle with the Alternative decks next to it, he was happy to have them since he was a huge fan of Ryuki so having them along with the Alternative decks made him so happy.

"I'm glad to have these and good thing I modified this suit case to hold them all."Jin said and then he closes it.

Jin then goes to his window look outside, some maybe wondering about his parents well Jin is a orphan, his parents died in a accident a long time ago when he was 12 but they were able to make sure he would get the house and have somewhere to go, he was thinking about something that he always wanted to be a hero, after his parents were gone he wanted to do help people like how the Kamen Riders did it.

Jin then sees a shooting star and made a wish:"I wish I can be a hero like the Kamen Riders."then it twinkled and he was covered in a blinding light.

Jin opened his eyes to see he was in a alley with his suit case next to him and a duffle bag with clothes in it and he said:"where am I?" he then notices a note and picks it up and reads it:"dear Jin, you wish is granted now you have a chance to be a hero in this world, you have access to all of the decks along with the Advent Beasts but don't worry they won't be needing food since their more docile in comparison but have their own will, along with mirror world not being harmful so good luck."Jin was in shock, he has the Advent Beasts that are now more like Dragon Knight and he has Mirror World.

He then notices a broken mirror and when he looked at it he saw all of the Advent beast's looking at him, he then picks up the suit case and duffle bag and jumps in, when he entered mirror world he saw all the beast's looking at him, they nodded and made noises to tell him that he was welcomed, Jin was so happy and he got excited.

"Yeah, oh man now I noticed, I don't have a home, well I guess we will have to find a new place while I go to a new school."Jin said, then one of the Gigazelle approach him and gave him a card, he takes it and it said Shuffle vent with the image being the rider symbols spinning around and the symbol on the corner has all of them except Alternative."Shuffle vent I guess it means I can swap the deck in the middle of a figtht, well thanks you guys."and the beasts roared in happiness.

Then they heard a sound and Jin runs to another part with the beasts following him, when he arrived at a garden and noticed the Eiffel Tower and said:"okay I'm in Paris, good thing I'm pretty good in French in my old school."he then looks to a window and saw a guy wearing a top hat with a moon on it and a suit and his face was pale.

He was next to the tower and said:"Now I the great Magician of Misfortune shall make the Eiffel Tower disappear."

"Not today."Jin said, he then opens the suit case, the belt was gone and he takes out Ryuki's Advent deck, he could feel the weight and the material, it was different now, he points it at the reflection and then the buckle appeared and went to his waist."Henshin."then slots the deck in the buckle, then three reflections came to him and formed the suit transforming him into Kamen Rider Ryuki.

When the Magician of Misfortune was about to make the tower to vanish with a wand he then heard a voice:"hey magic man."he turns back to see Ryuki jump to the air and land in front of him.

"Who are you, your not Ladybug or Cat noir?"Magician asked confused seeing him.

On the other side of the garden was a little girl watching it, she has messy dark brown hair pulled back into two ponytails, golden-brown eyes, and two upper front buck teeth, she was amazed at seeing the new hero.

"Manon."she looks to her right to see Alya who goes up to her."it's dangerous to be near the supervillains, if your mom finds out Marinette will be in trouble."

"But theres a new hero."Manon said.

"Wait, what?"Alya said surprised and sees Ryuki."Oh my gosh, a new superhero."she then takes out her phone to film the fight.

"I am Kamen Rider Ryuki."Ryuki said while doing a pose, he didn't know who Ladybug or Cat noir are they must be the heroes of this city.

"Ryuki, well not matter it seems before I do my most amazing act I must take you out."Magician said.

"Oh yeah."Ryuki said and then he charges at him.

Magician uses his wand to make chains to appear and sends them at Ryuki, Ryuki stopped to see them and rolls to the side to avoid them but they came back.

"Let's kick it up a notch."Ryuki said then he takes out a card for Sword vent, he opens the Drag visor and places the card inside and closes it.

**SWORD VENT**

Then a sword came from the sky and Ryuki grabs it, it was the Drag Saber and Ryuki cuts down the chains making them vanish surprising the magician, Ryuki then goes after him and engages him in close combat using the sword only to counter his magic, Ryuki throws a couple of punches at Magician who was able to dodge a few but then Ryuki does a spin kick sending him to the ground.

Magician got up and said:"I will not allow you to ruin my show."he then uses his wand and makes multiple knifes appear around Ryuki.

"Woah."Ryuki said then he takes out another card and puts on the visor.

**GUARD VENT**

His shield appears on his arms and he used them to block the knifes as they rained down at him, when they stopped Ryuki got up and he was fine.

"Nice try, now magic man I'm going to my own magic act, I will make a dragon appear."Ryuki said.

"What?"Magician said confused.

Ryuki takes out a card for Advent and puts it on the visor.

**ADVENT**

A mirror like portal appear next to Ryuki and then came Dragreder roaring surprising everyone, it then hit Magician sending him away and knocking him on the floor.

"He has a dragon, that's so cool."Manon said excited.

"This is so amazing, what will he do next."Alya said.

"Now let's end it here."Ryuki said and he pulls out another card with his symbol on it, he places the card on his visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Dragreder goes to Ryuki and flies around him, Ryuki goes into a pose while preparing himself, he then jumps into the air with Dragreder flying around him, he then goes to a flying kick position with Dragreder behind him, Dragreder then shoots a fireball sending Ryuki flying towards Magician with a fire kick.

"Rider Kick."Ryuki said.

Ryuki then hits Magician causing an explosion to appear, Magician was then sent flying to the ground again, he was fine despite the explosion only having a few burnt marks, his wand falls to the floor and Ryuki picks it up, Ryuki then snaps it into two and to his surprise a dark butterfly came out of it and Magician turned back to normal.

On top of a building was Ladybug anf Cat noir and they were stunned at what they just saw while blinking.

"Well looks like were not the only heroes around here anymore."Cat Noir said.

"But who is he, later we gotta catch the Akuma."Ladybug said.

Ryuki was looking at the Akuma then a yo-yo catches it, he looks behind to see Ladybug and Cat Noir with Ladybug pulling back her yo-yo to her and she opens it to reveal the akuma was normal again.

Ryuki was interested in these new heroes, goes up to them while Dragreder went back to the mirror world and said:"well nice to meet you both you must be Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Yeah, were pretty famous, so what's your name?"Cat Noir asked.

"I am Kamen Rider Ryuki."Ryuki said.

"Well nice to meet you Ryuki, it's interesting to meet another hero."Ladybug said.

"Yeah me too, say I'm new here so could you tell me about that butterfly?"Ryuki asked.

"Oh, sure, you see theres this supervillain called Hawkmoth that has the power to turn other people into villains by using their negative emotions and he sends them to attack us."Ladybug said.

"I see, well you guys can count on me."Ryuki said.

"It will be cool to have little help, plus with those karate moves and that cool rider kick would be interesting to see again."Cat Noir said the he did a karate sound making Ladybug roll her eyes but Ryuki chuckled.

Then their miraculous beeped and LadyBug said:"Well we better go see you next time Ryuki."and they ran.

"Oh yeah, bye."Ryuki said confused."well I better go too."he goes up to the guy that was once the villain."Look I kow you must have been cheated on but doing this won't get what you want, so if you have a dream don't give up on it and just keep trying."

He thinks about, he then nodded and said:"your right, thanks Ryuki."

"No prob."Ryuki said.

He then goes running to a hidding place so he can go to the mirror world.

In Hakmoth's lair, he was angry and said:"Ladybug you might have won this day with a new ally but next time you won't have the same luck and you Ryuki I will find out the secret behind your power."

With Jin he found a school he can go to, he was able to find a way using his Advent Beasts help to make some papers for him, but now he was walking around the mirror world about something important.

"Where am I going to live, I should have asked for a house in that wish."Jin said then he passes by a bakery called Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie and he stopped, he looks to see a paper on the door, it was in reverse but he could tell they wanted help."bingo."

In the real world Jin enters the bakery and looks around, he then met a big man with moustache and a chinese woman and he said:"welcome to my bakery young man what can I do for you?"

"Oh, well you see I saw you were asking for help and I came to see if I could work here."Jin said.

"Really, well let's us introduce ourselves I am Tom Dupain and this is my wife Sabine."Tom said.

"Nice to meet you both my name is Jin Kujo."Jin said.

"Well Jin why made come to apply for that job?"Sabine asked.

"I just came to Paris and needed a job I have experience in baking and cooking."Jin said since he worked for a restaurant before in his world.

"Really, what about your parents?"Tom asked.

"My parents."Jin said and he sad at that reminder, they noticed his look and got worried."their not around anymore."

They were shocked to hear that with Sabine with a hand over her mouth, they then turned around to talk, after some time waiting they turned around and Tom said:"well Jin, your in luck."

"Wait really?"Jin asked.

"Yes welcome aboard, and do you have a place to stay?"Tom asked.

"Well no I was going to check if there is anywhere I could live."Jin said.

"Well we have a extra guest room so we can let you stay here until your have enough money to live on your own."Sabine said.

Jin couldn't believe it, he smilled and said:"thank you so much, I won't let you down."

Then someone came to the bakery and Tom said:"oh Marinette, you came here just in time."

Jin turns around to see Marinette and she said:"In time for what?"

"Marinetter let's us introduce you to our new helper Jin."Sabine said.

"Wait, someone came for the job."Marinette said surprised.

"Yes, nice to meet you Marinette my name is Jin Kujo."Jin said.

"Oh well nice to meet you Jin."Marinette said.

Then Alya came in and said:"Marinette you won't believe what happened."then she noticed Jin and stopped.

She was staring into him with a blush and she said:"Who is he?"

"Oh sorry my name is Jin Kujo I just arrived here at Paris."Jin said.

"Well nice to meet you Jin, my name is Alya Césaire I'm Marinette's friend."Alya said to him.

"Oh, we also offered Jin a place to stay here."Tom said.

"What, but what about his parents?"Marinette asked then she noticed her parents giving her signals to stay quite and looks to see Jin looking down."oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry you didn't know, I'm just happy to find somewhere to stay until I can get my own place."Jin said.

"Well the let me welcome you here."Marinette said and they shook hands.

Next day Alya was showing Marinette and their friends the video of Ryuki fighting the Magician in class before the teacher comes and she said:"Can you believe we have another hero here in Paris."

"He looks so dashing."Rose said.

"And really cool."Alix said

"Well it's nice to have someone to help Ladybug and Cat Noir."Marinette said.

Then the teacher came and said:"class we will be having a new student joining us."

Everyone got interested and then came in Jin, Marinette and Alya were surprised, he goes in front of the class and said:"hello everyone my name is Jin Kujo, a pleasure to meet you all."

"Very good Jin, now why don't you find a empty seat."The teacher seat and he nodded.

He finds one and sits next to a blond guy and he said:"nice to meet you I'm Adrien"

"Nice to meet you too Adrien."Jin said with a smile.

Jin's journey of being a hero has started now he must be prepared to fight he evil of Hakmoth along with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

**Note:Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this story, I'm a fan of Ryuki so I wanted to make a story with it and Jin can use all the decks except Femme and the Alternative decks are going to be used by someone else, and this will be a harem with Alya being the first now who are the others well you will see next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Pharaoh

**Chapter 2 The Pharaoh**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

Some time has passed since Jin arrived, he gotten along with some of his classmates like Adrien and his friend Nino, they along just fine and even hanged out, Jin also was friends with Marinette and Alya and they were fun to be with too, but he couldn't stand Chloe she was such a snobbish girl that made him hate her, she was also the mayor's daughter so she get's everything she wants, she also has a friend that follows her called Sabrina and he felt sorry for her.

Jin was walking around the city and saw Nino in a bench looking at his phone so he goes to talk to him.

"Hey Nino."Jin said getting his attention.

"Jin."Nino said and they high fived."so what's bring you here?"

"I just finished my shift, so I decided to go for a walk."Jin said.

"Cool, hey you should check this out."Nino said shoswing his phone and it was a video of Alya.

It shows Alya filming Ladybug hanging from a helcopter, then they see something fall to the ground, it was a book and Alya said:"Ladybug in action, hang on because were going for a ride."she then goes to get the book."freak out, what you got here is no ordanry book it's a 10th grade history book and I should know because I've got this very same book could our very own Ladybug be a highschool student In real life."

Nino pauses the video and said:"man can you believe that Ladybug could be in our school?"

"Maybe, who knows, but theres still plenty of girls in our school but I can tell you one that isn't."Jin said.

"Who?"Nino asked.

"Chloe."Jin said and he nodded in agreement.

"True."Nino said.

Jin notices a poster on the on a building for a exhibition at the museum about Egypt.

"Looks like theres a new exhibition."Jin said.

"Oh yeah, they got some new stuff there."Nino said.

"Well I think I'll go check it out, later Nino."Jin said and he goes to see it.

"Later, we'll see at school."Nino said.

"You bet."Jin said.

At the Museum Alya and Marinette were talking while walking down a set of stairs and Marinette said:"you really think you can figure out who Ladybug is from a a text book that every highschool student owns?"

"Yep, cuz our school is the only one that uses that book, so all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her book last week."Alya said while going down the stairs then she stopped.

Marinette got confused and goes up to her to see she as stunned with a blush on her cheek, she then looks to see Jin go to the exhibit.

"Hey it's Jin."Marinette said."he must have come to see it too."

"Yeah."Alya said.

Marinette then got an idea and said:"what aren't you going to talk to him."

"What, I'm busy I need to figure out who Ladybug is."Alya said.

"Oh really, now your acting the same way you tell me how I act."Marinette said."I, oh, gah."

"I do not."Alya said.

"Yes you do, so let me give you a little push."Marinette said and she pushes her to his direction.

Jin was looking a sarcophagus witht he poster and then he heard someone behind him, he turned around to see Alya and Marinette and he said:"oh hey girls."

"Hey Jin."Alya said nervous.

"Hey Jin, what brings you here?"Marinette asked.

"Oh I got curious and decided to come check it out, also I saw your video Alya."Jin said.

"You did, Isn't it great, Ladybug could in our school."Alya said to him excited.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."Jin said.

Then a guy came in and bumped into Alya making her almost fall but Jin grabbed her and the guy dropped some stuff on the floor, he then jumps fowards and grabs something and said:"it's not broken."

"Hey watch were your going."Jin said.

"Yeah."Alya said then she blushed seeing she was in his arms."and thanks Jin."

"No problem."Jin said with a smile.

He then gets up and said:"oh I'm sorry, your in the same grade as Alix I'm her older brother Jalil Kubdel, so your into to Tutankhamun too."Jalil then looks foward."Dad" and runs towards a guy.

"That was weird."Alya said.

"Well let's go check on what they have here."Jin said.

"Yeah, oh Jin your not gonna believe this, Marinette said she has something about Ladybug."Alya said and then they went towards a scroll on the wall.

While they were looking at it Jalil came to their side with his dad and said:"I'm telling you father it's right there in the hieroglyphics."he then pushes Marinette away."excuse me, there as you know the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun the first and there opposite is Nefertiti his princess there exactly hundred mummies beside them, she died several years before him and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess."

"Yes I know all that I'm the director of his exhibition remember."His dad said.

"Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life by offering the sun god a new wife this scene illustrates a ritual he devised, nobody has fully deciphered the hieroglyphics but I have it's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual I'm sure of it."Jalil said.

"He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas, you."Marinette said pointing at Alya

"You might think my theory about Ladybug is crazy but you watch girl I'll prove you wrong."Alya said.

"Jalil these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration of a legend they call it a legend for a reason."Jalil dad said and leaves.

"That's what everyone think."Jalil said stopping his dad."but I know it's real and I can prove it."

"Really and exactly how are you to prove it?"Jalil dad asked.

"I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell."Jalil said and he tries to get the scepter but his dad grabs his arm.

"Are you serious, don't even think of touching that scepter I'd lose my job on the spot."His dad said and leaves."it's a priceless historical object not a toy."

"Come on dad, we have to try out the spell, what if Tutankhamun fond out how to bring back people back to life."Jalil said.

"Listen Jalil that's enough, get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world this one."His dad said and left.

Jalil got sad and dropped his papers, Jin didn't like it and said:"That is just not right, I get it he didn't want him to touch it but he went too far."

"Are you saying you believe him?"Alya asked.

"There are thing in this world you can't explain, no matter how much you try."Jin said.

"Your right on that."Alya said since he has a point.

Jalil went outside while they spent some time to look at the exhibition, Alya was waiting for Marinette to tell her but she also liked to be with Jin, she was getting a bit closer to him.

They heard a sound behind them and looked to see a Pharaoh wearing a golden mask, a security guard came and said:"hey you."

"Tut give me time."The Pharaoh said and his mask changed, he then shoots bubbles that trapped the guards and other people inside of them, Jin grabs both of the girls down avoidng one of the bubbles.

"Stay here, I'll get help."Jin said and he runs around to another room.

When Jin finds a bathroom and it was empty, he takes out the Ryuki deck and points it at a mirror, his buckle appeared and he said:"Henshin."he places the deck on the buckle transforming him into Ryuki.

The Pharaoh took the scepter and scroll, Alya was filming the entire thing barely hidden, then Ladybug appears behind him and said:"you know that's considered stealing."

He turns around and said:"actually I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me."

"Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which your not."Ladybug said with her Yo-yo ready.

"Look at Ladybug go, if i'm dreaming don't wake me up."Alya said then Ladybug looks at worried and made signals to hide."Ladybug waved at me, no way."

Ladybrug threw her yo-yo at the Pharaoh but he grabbed it, he then pulls her in and spins her around, he then lets her go making her crash into a wall.

"Hey."The Pharaoh turns around to see Ryuki jumping towards him.

"Sekhmet give me strenght."Pharaoh said and his face became more of a cat.

Ryuki punches at him but he didn't affect the Pharaoh, then Ryuki got punched away and lands on the ground.

"Okay let's try this."Ryuki said and he takes out a card and inserts it to his visor.

**STRIKE VENT**

A gauntlet that resembles Dragreder head attached to Ryuki's right arm and he said:"Take this."he then shoots a fire ball at him.

The Pharaoh swats it away and goes up to him, Ryuki tries to blasting him but then he got grabbed by his neck.

"Your fire is no match for me."Pharaoh said and then he throws him to the wall.

The Pharaoh then goes to the closed gate and bends the bars.

"How nice of you to hold the door open for me."Cat Noir said on the other side.

Cat Noir then jumps at him with his staff ready but then Pharaoh grabs his face and throws him to the coffin causing it to close and fall.

"Enjoy your coffin."Pharaoh said and he was going to leave.

Alya goes behind another pillar, she then flimed Ryuki and Ladybug trying to open the coffin and said:"this is crazy, keep your eyes opened." then she noticed Pharaoh staring down at her."Hi ya."

He then grabs her face and said:"your face, fate has placed you on my path come with me."he then puts her over his shoulders.

"Hey hands off the threads, I can walk myself."Alya said.

"Seriously."Ladybug said then Ryuki opened the coffin and they ran towards him."let her go."

"Hidding behind a innocent bystander, your weak Pharaoh."Cat noir said.

"Yeah."Ryuki said.

"I'm way more powerful than you are."Pharaoh said and then he bends the gate back to normal making them run at him.

"And don't forget all the latest behind the scenes are on my blog."Alya said and she then winks at them.

"That Alya is one brave chick."Cat Noir said.

"If by brave you mean, bossy, feisty and bold yep that's her."Ladybug said.

"But that makes her interesting."Ryuki said.

"Come on get us out of here Cat Noir."Ladybug said.

Cat Noir then charges his right hand and said:"cataclysm." then he slashes at the bars making them turn into dust.

They then run foward and Cat Noir asked:"how are going to find them?"

"Alya got a life stream on her blog, we can use it to track them."Ladyug said showing it on her Yo-yo making open like a comunicator.

Cat Noir's ring beeped and he said:"go ahead, I'll come back when my ring is charged."

"It's going to need all of us to defeat him."Ladybug said.

"Maybe, but I'll be back I know someone right for this job."Ryuki said.

"Really you got a friend?"Cat Noir asked.

"Yeah, so I'll be back."Ryuki said and they ran in opposite directions.

Ryuki goes to a empty hall and checks it for any cameras or anyone, he was good so he takes out a card and it was shuffle vent.

"Let's try this out."Ryuki said and puts it on his visor.

**SHUFFLE VENT**

He then got surrouned by a energy ring and it starts to go around, his armor was changing, then it stopped and he was now Kamen Rider Imperer.

"Imperer, alright."Imperer said and he goes to save the day.

He goes to the top of the building and sees Ladybug and Cat Noir there.

"Well looks like I got here in time."Imperer said getting their attention.

"Oh you must the one Ryuki said that could help us."Cat Noir said.

"That's right I'm Kamen Rider Imperer."Imperer said.

"Well it's good have you here, but where's Ryuki?"Ladybug asked.

"Oh him, well I told him to stay behind in case of something happens, but don't worry this is my kind of job."Imperer said.

They then saw Pharaoh holding Alya by the arm while a bunch of mummies were walking around them.

"Wait who's that goddess chick with the black spots there on your papyrus."Alya asked making him look at it.

"Ladybug my sworn enemy, my nemesis may have kept from carrying out my ritual five thousand years before btu she will not stop Nefertiti coming back to me this time."Pharaoh said while crushing the scroll.

"Did you say Ladybug five thousand years ago."Alya said surprised

"Everyone does have a past they can learn from."Ladybug said.

"Well you don't look a day three thousand."Cat Noir said.

"Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you."Ladybug said.

"Well that's good and all but how about we focus on the fact the guys is starting the ritual."Imperer said and they saw the staff shoot a beam at the pyramid making it shoot another one to the sky making a black hole.

Then the mummies grabbed Alya and start to take towards the beam and she said:"Ladybug."

"We gotta stop the ritual or Alya will be gone."Ladybug said.

"What should we do?"Cat Noir asked.

"I take deal with the mummies while you face the mummy."Imperer said.

"Are you sure?"Ladybug asked.

"Don't worry, this is my kind of job."Imperer said and he jumps towards the ground.

When he landed everyone then looked at him and Pharaoh said:"who are you?"

"I am Kamen Rider Imperer."Imperer said.

"No way another Kamen Rider."Alya said.

"Even if theres another of you heroes you stand no chance against my army."Pharaoh said and they charge at him.

"Then what about my army."Imperer said and he takes out a card and inserts it to the visor on his knee.

**ADVENT**

Then from the reflections came the Gazelle's and they charge at the mummies causing a intense battle to take place.

"WHAT?!"Pharaoh said shocked to see them.

"Well what do you know, he has his own army."Cat Noir said surprised along with Ladybug.

"Well let's use this chance."Ladybug said and she uses her Yo-yo as a grappling hook and swings on it to get Alya from the other mummies.

"No."Pharaoh said and he goes to get her but then Imperer get's in his way.

"Going somewhere?"Imperer asked.

"You pest."Pharaoh said and he tries to strike him but Imperer dodges his attacks

Cat Noir then came in and strikes him in the back with his staff and said:"Room for one more."

"Heck yeah."Imperer said and he takes out a card and slots it to his visor.

**SPIN VENT**

Then the Gazelle Stab came to his hand and they charge at the Pharaoh, he tries to hit them but they were to nimble and struck him from two different sides, then his right arm was grabbed by Ladybug's Yo-yo and she then appears behind him.

He got angry and said:"Horus give me your wings."then his head became bird and his got wings, he then flies to the air dragging Ladybug with him, she lets go and falls but Cat Noir grabs her.

"Glad you could drop in."Cat Noir said but then she got off.

"We need to stop him."Ladybug said then she throws her Yo-yo to the air."Lucky Charm." then from it came a pie with a ladybug pattern tray and she grabs it."pie."

"Oh good I wanted a snack."Cat Noir said.

"Hey share it with me."Imperer said.

She then uses her vision to see markings on the pie, Pharaoh's face and Imperer.

"That's it, Imperer can you do those finishing moves that Ryuki has?"Ladybug asked.

"Well mines different but yes, but how are going to do it, he can fly."Imperer said.

"I have plan."Ladybug said.

Then Pharaoh lands on the floor to see two Gazzeles running at him.

"Sekhmet give me strenght."Pharaoh said and his face changed again, the Gazzele's grabbed onto his arms but he throws them away.

"Hey ugly."Pharaoh looks to see Cat Noir.

He goes after him but then Imperer kicks him from behind, he then used his strenght to hit them but they dodged, he then clapped his hands making a shockwave sending them to the ground.

"Now you shall not interfer with me."Pharaoh said while getting closer to them.

"Over here."Ladybug said making turna around only to get a pie in his face blinding him."now."

"Alright."Imperer said taking out his final vent card and inserts it to the visor.

**FINAL VENT**

When the Pharaoh takes the off his face revealing it back to his normal one he got shocked, the Gazelles were all charging at him and they start jumping foward striking him multiple times each, Pharaoh was yelling in pain from each attack and then Imperer came in and gave a knee strike to the face sending flying and he exploded.

The Pharaoh lands on the floor and his charm was on the floor too away from him and Ladybug steps on it breaking it, then from it came the Akuma flying away.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and thows it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then throws the lucky charm to the air and said:"miraculous Ladybug."it then explodes seding multiple ladybugs fixing the damage and closing the black hole, the Pharaoh then turns back to Jalil.

Alya then came out of hidding to them and said:"Ladybug how old are you?"

"Oh well much older than a highschool student."Ladybug said then she swings away.

"Well gotta go."Imperer said.

"Wait Imperer can you tell us how many Kamen Rider there are?"Alya asked.

"A lot more, bye."Imperer said and he runs away while the Gazelles went back to the Mirror World.

Jin came back to the museum and was able to find the girls at the room they were before.

"Glad to see your both alright."Jin said.

"Were where you?"Alya asked.

"Would you believe I was turned to a mummy."Jin said.

That happened to me too."Marinette said.

"Well hope neither of you were the ones about to sacrifice me, well today did tell me a lot about Ladybug like that's shes five thousand years old."Alya said and they went to exit the place."but why did she have a history text book?"and she goes to check her bag.

"Who knows, maybe she wanted to catch up on the times."Jin said.

"Yeah your probably right."Alya said then she notices something was missing and looks inside her bag."hey Ladybug's text book it's gone."

"Maybe she took it back when you were distracted, come on I'll race you both."Jin said and he starts to run.

"Hey no fair."they said and they ran after him.

"So another Kamen Rider appeared to help Ladybug, well I'll just have to be prepared in case of another one and I will have your miraculous Ladybug and you will be nothing."Hawkmoth said.

Jin went to his room and laid down on his bed, he was thinking of the crazy thing that happened today and said:"I can't believe someone can be a hero for so many years, but the kamen riders were the same so I'll just have to live up to their legacy maybe Ladybug's the same and her power is passed down for each Generation."

**Note:Imperer appeared and the fight was different along with the Lucky charm since Imperer has the Gazelles which countered the mummies, so hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one will be Lady Wifi.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lady Wifi

**Chapter 3 Lady Wifi**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

Today was a school day Jin was on his seat taking notes of miss Bustier's lecture he then he looked to see Alya cutting a picture of Ladybug around her face and then starts holding it up to each of the girls in the class room the last one was Chloe who noticed and pointed towards the teacher making Alya look and quickly hide the picture.

"Is Marinette still in the girl's room?"Miss Bustier asked Alya seeing Marinette's seat was empty.

"Uh I don't know."Alya said then the bell rang.

"Now I want you all of you to read chapter three of the breathtaking France the first thousand years then then answer this simple questionnaire."Miss Bustier said while handing out papers to everyone, she then hands a extra one to Alya."see to it that Marinette receives her homework." and Alya nodded.

Jin took his paper and left the classroom, he heard that a villain attacked today but he couldn't escape class so he left it for Ladybug and Cat Noir the Advent Beasts told him the had it under control.

While walking out of the school he was then grabbed by Alya and she said:"Jin wait."

"Yeah."Jin said to her.

"Come with me I need your help."Alya said and they ran towards somewhere else.

Jin was with Akya at a bench near the river, she then tries to phone Marinette but it went to voice mail.

"I hate when she goes awol, she's not calling me back where is that girl?"Alya said frustrated.

"I know what you mean, me and Nino had to deal the same thing with Adrien but I can get it since I heard his dad is a control freak."Jin said.

She then her phone and she looks at it to see a news report.

"Once again Ladybug and Cat Noir have once again saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain."the new reportat said and they saw Ladybug waving at the cheering people.

Alya notices something from it and said:"hey, I think I just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is."then she takes out Marinette tablet from her bag.

"Who?"Jin asked.

Alya then writes something on a piece of paper and she then whispers to his ear:"Chloe."

Jin blinked then he started to laugh hard, then he finished wipping a tear off and he said:"that's a good one, Chloe of all people she's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself much less save the world."

"I'm serious, you'll see."Alya said and then she puts the tablet back.

"Alrigh, want me to take Marinette bag home?"Jin asked.

"Okay since you live there."Alya said and she gives it to him.

Jin then goes back to the Bakery and saw Miss Sabine at the counter.

"Hello Jin how was school today?"Sabine asked.

"It was fine, oh and Marinette forgot her bag at school."Jin said and he holds it up.

"Again, she seems so forgetful these days, maybe she needs some fresh air and some extra excercise."Sabine said and she takes the bag.

"Maybe, do you need any help around here?"Jin asked.

"Not right now, why don't you finish you homework."Sabine said.

"Sure thanks Misses S."Jin said and he goes to his room.

When Jin got there he went to his desk and started doing his homework, he look at his phone to see no signal, he shrugged it off and focus on his homework, when he finshed it Jin decided to go to his bed to get some rest for tomorrow.

When he woke up he saw it was an hour and half before school starts, he then decided to go get ready, he went to knock on Marinette room, he heard a noise and then opened the door.

"Oh hey Jun, what's the matter?"Marinette asked.

"I came here to tell you that we need to get to school."Jin said.

Her eyes then widen and she then looks at her phone to see the time.

"Oh my gosh."Marinette said and she goes to get ready.

Jin then received a text and took out his phone, it was from Nino and texted him something that made him get shocked.

Marinette then comes out and then Jin said:"we need to get to school and quick."

"Why?"Marinette asked.

"Nino just texted me, Alya tried to do something stupid while he helped her now she's in trouble, she thought Chloe was Ladybug."Jin said.

"WHAT?!"Marinette said in shock.

"Get your stuff we need run."Jin said and she nodded.

After getting their stuff they ran towards the school, they arrived at the school and went to class without knowing that Alya exited the Principals office, when they entered they too their seats to act casual and Jin whispered to Nino:"where's Alya?"

"She's been suspended."Nino said.

"Danmit."Jin said.

They waited for class to be over so they can go see Alya but then the projector turned on and it showed of aporejection of a girl in a black suit with a wifi symbol on her chest.

"I'm Lady Wifi revealer of the truth, for our first expose your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you."Lady Wifi said getting their attention and they the principal with her."so Mr. Damocles is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?"

"Uh yes it is."Damocles said.

"So you were biased and unfair totally unjust."Lady Wifi said.

"Yes I was."Damocles said.

Marinette and Jin noticed the phone she has has a Ladybug accessory and Marinette said quietly:"oh no Alya."

"Now for my next scoop I'll be taking you to meet the girl that's been hidding behind the Ladybug mask."LAdy Wifi said then she throws something at the principal making him freeze in time."Stay connected."and then the image was gone.

"Everyone for you own safety go directly home right now and don't forget to read chapters four and five."Miss Bustier said and they all ran outside.

Jin runs towards a empty classroom and goes inside the window to mirror world, when he finally entered Jin said:"I can't believe I have to fight one of my friends, I just hope that I can help her."he then takes out the Ryuki deck and puts in front of the glass, his buckle appeared and he said:"Henshin."he slots it and transforms into Ryuki.

He then goes running to place that Lady Wifi will appear, he then goes to a building to look at the Mayor's hotel, he exits mirror world and goes up to the rooftop, he looks at the window thanks to his helmets visor and was able to see Chloe dressed in a Ladybug outift.

"Okay now that is just weird."Ryuki said.

Cat Nor appears next to him and said:"hey Dragon guy, what are you looking at?"

"The most ridiculous thing ever."Ryuki said.

Cat Noir looks to see Chloe and he said:"what it can't be?"

"You know it'sa little weird for two boys spying on a girl."they looked behind to see the real Ladybug.

"Ladybug, but."Cat Noir said confused.

"Well glad you could come, it's seems cat boy was thinking she was you."Ryuki said.

"Really?"Labybug asked.

"Of course not my lady."Cat Noir said trying to act cool.

"She's just a fangirl that is trying to be like you."Ryuki said.

The Night came and they saw Chloe goes to answer her phone, then it started to glow and she throws it across the room and Lady Wifi come out of it.

"Hello Ladybug."Lady Wifi said and then she points her phone at her, Chloe runs away and then Lady Wifi shoots a stop symbol at her freezing her in place.

"We got Wifi."Ladybug said and they ran after her.

Lady Wifi then sends a recording symbol to broadcast her video and she walks up to Chloe.

"Everyoen thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is an angel, think again people the real Ladybug is."Lady Wifi said and she takes Chloe's mask off."Chloe Bourgeois everyone."

Then the heroes barged in making Lady Wifi look at them, she got confused seeing the real one and said:"who are you?"

"Really."Ryuki said.

"But I thought you were Ladybug."Lady Wifi said at Chloe.

"Sorry to bust your news story, next time double check your facts."Cat Noir said.

"You'll be sorry."Lady Wifi said and she then cancels the symbols making the broadcast over and Chloe to run again but she falls to the floor.

"Alya."Ladybug said.

"Alya has been disconnected, I'm Lady Wifi newsflash Ladybug let's find out who you really are."Lady Wifi said and she starts to send stop symbols at them,

"I don't want to do this but."Ryuki said and he takes out a card and slots it to his visor.

**ADVENT**

Dragreder comes from behind Lady wifi and grabs her with his mouth, he then takes her outside.

"Okay, I was thinking leading her to the basement so she wouldn't have signal."Ladybug said.

"Well I got an idea, let just take out the source."Ryuki said and they went outside.

"I see cut off the signal."Cat Noir said.

In the air Dragreder still had Lady Wifi in his mouth while she was hitting him on the head.

"Let me go you stupid dragon."Lady Wifi said then she used her powers to teleport to the roof.

They then saw her next to wifi antenna and she then starts to shoot at them making them dodge to the sides and take cover.

"Okay we need a plan to take her out."Ryuki said.

"Let me try this."Ladybug said.

She then throws her Yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a mirror and she then catches it."a mirror?"

"Well it will help you for your big reveal."Cat Noir said.

Ryuki got stunned and said:"I know what to do with that."

"Really?"they asked.

Lady Wifi waited then she saw something thrown at her direction, she then shoot a lock symbol stopping it in mid air, and to her surprise it was the mirror showing her reflection.

"A mirror?"Lady Wifi said confused.

Then Ryuki came out of it shocking Lady Wifi and tackles her to the floor, Cat Noir them came right after him and said:"cataclysm." he then stirkes the antenna making it rust and fall to the ground.

Lady Wifi lands on the other side of the floor with Ryuki a few feet in front of her, she then looks to see the Antenna break and said:"no." she looks at her phone to see it was out of signal.

Ryuki and Cat Noir charge at her with Cat Noir saying:"give us that phone." they try to grab it but she dodges their attemps with smirk, but then Dragreder takes making everyone look up to him, he then drops to the floor making it break and they saw the Akuma fly out of it.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

Ladybug then throws the mirror to the air and said:"Miraculous Ladybug." then the mirror turns into smaller Ladybugs and they start to fix the damage done from the battle, Alya then turns back to normal looking confused.

Ladybug then goes up to them and she asks Cat Noir:"so what was like in there?"

"It was creepy, the city was empty and the words were in reverse."Cat Noir said.

"Yeah, Mirror World is only made for the Advent Beasts to live there, we Kamen Riders use it when we need it."Ryuki said.

"But still a whole world behind the mirrors."Ladybug said still amazed by it.

"Yeah well more of it will be explain later."Ryuki said.

"But for now pound it."Ladybug said and they all fist bumped.

Alya then looks at them and said:"Ladybug, Cat Noir and Ryuki, can I get a quick interview just let me grab my phone."she then goes to get her phone.

Then their miraculous beeped and Cat Noir said:"gotta go you've only got a minute."they nodded and ran with Ryuki going to mirror world.

When Alya turns back she sees they were gone and said:"where they go?"

Jin was walking down the street at night, he had a bag over his shoulder and said:"well at least we were able to help her, now for my time."

Alya was walking down the street, she then noticed Jin walking down the street far away with the bag and said:"what is this, why is Jin at this hour could he be one of the heroes."she then follows him.

He goes to abandoned wharehouse and goes in, Alya was far behind and walks slowly to his direction, when she got her phone out and peeked inside filming then what she saw made her shocked.

Then a few hours later she was back in her room, she was next to her door with a blush and Alya said:"I can't believe he does that, I gotta tell Marinette but first a little editing."she then starts to edit her video on her computer.

Next day Alya met up with Marinette at the school entrance and Marinette asked:"okay, so what's the big secret you wanted to tell me?"

"You wont' believe it, Jin has something that is very important that you won't believe it."Alya said.

"What is it?"Marinette asked.

She takes out her phone and was about to show her but then Chloe came and took it, they look at her and she said:"well so this must something Jin doesn't like anyone to hear about, I guess it's only fitting we show it to the entire class."she laugh and goes to the school with Sabrina following her.

"Oh now, we gotta stop her."Marinette said but then Alya puts a arm in front of her.

"No need, this time let's see what happens."Alya said with a smirk confusing Marinette.

At class Jin was at his seat waiting for class to start, he looks to Marinette and Alya come and Alya gave him a wink confusing Jin.

Miss Bustier came in and said:"now class for out first lesson."then Chloe came in.

"Sorry miss Bustier but I think we have something to show the entire class."Chloe said while Sabrina goes to hook up Alya's phone to the projector.

"Oh, what is it Chloe?"Miss Bustier asked.

"We have something that Jin has been hiding."Chloe said.

Jin got worried to what it is, he hopes it was not his secret being the Kamen Riders, then the projector started.

It then showed him in the warehouse with a radio next to him and he was wearing a different set of clothes that he knows were used by Takeda Kouhei, then it started shocking him, Chloe and Sabrina looks like they didn't watch it before.

**(Insert This Love Never Ends Kamen Rider Kiva Takeda Kouhei)**

**Kimi no ai wo eru tame nara ****(If it is to receive your love)**

**Senshi ni mo nareru sa If you need me ****(I'll even become a warrior, if you need me)**

Everyone was stunned while they saw Jin singing, Jin puts his head down to his desk hidding his face and the song even had subtitles to make them understand what he was singing.

**"Taiyou ni akogarete takaku takaku tonda tsubasa ****("Aiming for the sun, these wings fly higher and higher)**

**Sono netsu ni tokasarete fukai umi e to ochite yuku" ****(Melting in the heat, crashing into the deep sea")**

**Sonna monogatari sae ore no kokoro ni wa hibikanaiv ****(That kind of story does not resonate in my heart)**

**Shinjiru no wa unmei no ai dake ****(For I only believe in the fated love)**

**Maiagare aozora kogashi ****(Soaring high, the blue sky burns)**

**Makka ni someru hodo ****(Until it is dyed crimson)**

**Kono ai no kachi wo misetsukeyou ****(I will show the worth of this love)**

**For you mitsumeaeba ****(For you, if it is for your eyes)**

**This love never ends**

**Daremo dareka no jiyuu wa ubaenai ****(No one can ever take away the freedom of anyone)**

**Genkai wo kimeru no mo ore nara ****(Even if my limits have been decided)**

**For you mugen to iikirou ****(For you, I'll dismiss all of them)**

The girls like Rose loved the song along with Juleka and they have a blush on their face, Nino and Adrien were giving Jin thumbs up, Marinette was stunned with and Alya was watching it with a dreamy smile.

**"Ten ni mo todoku kurai tsumiagerareta tou mo mata ****("Towers have been built once again, almost reaching the heavens)**

**Kami no ikari ni furete moroku mo chi e kuzureochita" ****(Incurring the wrath of God, brittlely crumbling back down to the ground")**

**Oshie nante iranai futsuu no joushiki ja tsuujinai ****(There is no need to teach that, it cannot be understood with just common sense)**

**Kimi to tsukuru densetsu wo nokosou ****(I will leave behind a legend created with you)**

**Maiagare aozora koete ****(Soaring high, crossing over the blue sky)**

**Mada minu sora no hate ****(To the ends of the universe yet unseen)**

**Kagayaki dake wo misete ageyou ****(I will show you only the brilliance)**

**For you yubi ni hoshi wo ****(For you, of stars with my finger)**

**This love never ends**

**Kiku mimi motazu subete wo toppa suru****(Turning a deaf ear, I will break through everything)**

**Fukanou nante ore ni wa nai koto ****(Nothing is impossible for me)**

**For you kimi dake no tame ni tsuyoku naru no sa ****(For you, only for your sake, I will be strong)**

Chloe couldn't believe that she was tricked, Sabrina was liking the song but then stopped after Chloe glared at her.

**Tomedo naku afuredasu ****(I am overflowing endlessly)**

**Hirui naki kono jishin de ****(With unparalleled self-confidence)**

**Kimi ga iru subarashii ****(This splendid world which you are a part of)**

**Sekai mamoru koto wo chikau ****(I swear to protect it)**

Everyone was enjoying even the teacher with the only exception being Chloe has she got angry and went back to her seat with her arms crossed.

**Maiagare aozora kogashi ****(Soaring high, the blue sky burns)**

**Makka ni someru hodo ****(Until it is dyed crimson)**

**Kono ai no kachi wo misetsukeyou ****(I will show the worth of this love)**

**For you mitsumeaeba muteki ****(For you, if it is for your eyes, it shall be unrivaled)**

**So this love will never end, nev****er end**

**Kokoro ni kimeta kara ****(For I have decided in my heart)**

**Kono ai mamoru tame no potential ****(The potential to protect this love)**

**For you mugen da to iikirou ****(For you, I'll declare no limits to it)**

**I swear... proud of my love, proud of my life**

Then the song ended and everyone clapped their hands, the teacher loved it and said:"that was amazing Jin."

"Yeah man, what didn't you tell us you can sing?"Nino asked.

"It's more of a hobby, I didn't know I was even good."Jin said.

"Are you kidding, you were amazing."Alya said.

"You gotta show us more of your talent in the future."Adrien said.

"Where did you even get this footage, I never made a video?"Jin asked Alya.

"Well I have my ways."Alya said with a smile then she looks at Chloe."thanks for helping me show everyone how a great singer Jin is."

Chloe got frustrated but kep quite, then entire class was around Jin trying to ask more about him, while some of the girls were asking Alya if they could have a copy of the video, in one day Jin became popular because of Alya and she got her revenge on Chloe by having her help her and make a fool out of herself.

**Note:Hope you all enjoyed it, the fight was changed since Jin altered the events by having Dragreder take Lady Wifi and just going after the Antenna from the start, also Jin is a good singer and will sing the kamen rider songs, he has a dream to be a singer in the future like how Marinette wants to be a designer.**


	4. Chapter 4 Timebreaker

**Chapter 4 TimeBreaker**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

In the afternoon Jin was finishing some of the sweats of the day, he took out a tray of cupcakes and put them on display, it was the last thing ofr today and he could leave for today, he left the shop after telling Marinette's parents he was done.

Jin was now walking down the street and said:"okay work is done for today so what will I do today."

He then noticed something next to a trash can, it was a busted bicycle there, he goes up to it and sees the front wheel was bent, it was missing on of the handles and it was completly scratched up.

"Who would throw away a bike like this, if I fix it up it can be good for me."Jin said with a smile.

He takes it with him and runs off, he then goes to the same warehouse from last time and hides it so no one could steal it, he returns back to the bakery so he could go back to his room and decided to look up tips about fixing a bike along with the right materials.

The next few days Jin's has been working on the bike while using the money he earn to fix it, while new ones are expensive fixing this old one was great for him, he even gave a it a new paint job, he was now in the warehouse with a few tools and then he sets them down to look at his new bike with a smile.

Next day Jin was at the bakery to see Tom brush his moustache, it was his anniversary with Sabine, he then looks at Jin and asked:"so what do you think?"

"It's fine you will go great."Jin said.

"I'm just nervous."Tom said.

Marinette then came down and Tom asked:"Marinette what do you think?"

"Uh?"Marinette said confused.

"My moustache I brushed, is it too short, should I shave it off, maybe it's a little crooked in one side."Tom said worried.

"You look perfect dad, except for one thing."Marinette said pointing to the fact he wa still in his work clothes.

"Thanks sweetheart."Tom said and he runs to change leaving Marinette and Jin chuckle.

"No problem dad."Marinette said.

Then both of her parents were outside of the shop with Marinette pushing Tom out and she said:"your going to be late."

"Now don't forget Miss. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel tower cake in thirty minutes I'm depending on you both."Tom said while pointing to the cake in the shape of the Eiffel tower.

"Don't worry we got it."Jin said.

"Yeah no sweat, piece of cake."Marinette said and she closes the door, then her parents left for their date.

"Wow married for twenty years."Marinette said.

"Well time does fly."Jin said.

"And stand still when your doing homework."Marinette said and she picks her book.

"I'll watch the shop while you finish I already finished mine."Jin said.

"Thanks Jin."Marinette said and she goes up to her room.

Jin was now watching over the shop while making a few checks on the inventory to pass the time, time flies by and then someone came in to the bakery, it was japamese man that reminded him of Hideyuki Kagawa but head brown hair instead and a bit younger.

"Hello what can I do for you?"Jin asked.

"Well this is unexpected to meet a fellow japanese here, but I came to buy some baguettes."He said.

"Okay, how many do you want?"Jin asked.

"Four please."The man said.

Jin nods and goes to get them, he then gives it to the gentleman while he paid Jin for the bread.

"May I know your name young man?"He asked.

"Oh it's Jin."Jin said.

"Well Jin my name is Satoshi Adachi, it was a nice meeting you."Satoshi said.

He goes to leave but then he bumped into someone else, he drops the bread and said:"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it was a accident."the one he bumped into was Nadja Chamack who helped him pick up he bread.

Satoshi then noticed her and said:"hey I know you, your Nadja Chamack."

"Yes, it's certainly nice to meet one of my viewers."Nadja said.

"Yes, I have to say you do a pretty good job."Satoshi said making her giggle.

After he got all of his baguettes Stashi said:"Well I must be go now, but maybe will see each other again."

"I would like that."Nadja said and he left.

Nadja goes to the bakery and said:"well I came to get my cake."

"Of course."Jin said and he shows her the cake.

"It's amazing, tell the owners they made a great job."Nadja said and Jin nodded.

She took it with her and Jin closed the door after she left, he goes to the phone and decided to ring Alya.

When she called him she sounded worried:"Jin this isn't a good time."

"Why, what's happening?"Jin asked then she scream.

"Trouble."Jin said and he goes to the mirror world.

When he entered it he took out the Ryuki deck and put in front of the window, his buckle came to his waist and he said:"henshin."he slots it in and transformed into Ryuki.

He then goes running as fast as he can, he knows the group was at trocadero, when he arrived he looked through a reflection to see a villain in rollerblades, she then touches Alya causing her to stop, he then saw her vanish making him angry.

He then saw Ladybug and Cat Noir there and they try to fight her off but she was way too fast for them.

"How are we going to stop her, if only had the Ride Shooter."Ryuki said

Then Dragreder called out to him and he turned around, he saw his bike was there, he it was fixed with a red paint job with black stripes.

"My bike, I dont know, it might be good but I doubt it will be fast enough to even catch her."Ryuki said.

Dragreder roars saying him to try it, he thinks about and goes to his bike, he grabs the handles and then looks at his friends who were vanishing because of her.

"Let's do it."Ryuki said.

Hes goes to ride it, when he starts to peddle and head towards the group ring formed around it, it then starts to spin around causing the bike to transform, it started to change to a motorcycle with a red body, a arrow like head and tail on the back.

"The Dragon Cycle, awesome."Ryuki said he turns on the handle making it go even faster, a portal opened in front of him and he goes through it.

Ladybug was on the floor after Timebreaker threw her to the ground, Timebreaker smirked and goes to grab her but then a portal opened behind her, she along with Cat Noir and Ladybug noticed and then Ryuki comes out of it, she got shock and he rams her with his bike sending her flying away.

Ryuki then stops to see Timebreaker on the floor while she gets up.

Cat Noir then goes to his side and said:"hey Ryuki, where did you get this cool bike?"

"Well all Kamen Riders have one or something similar but now can you tell me about her?"Ryuki asked.

"Her name is Alix, Hawk Moth akumatized her after her watch got broken turning her into Timebreaker, now she is going to take the energy of others so she can go back to the past and save her watch."Ladybug said when she got next to him.

"What, you used your own friends so you can go back in time."Ryuki said angry about it.

"They were just losers that I used to get my watch back and I'll just have to take your energy and I will have enough."Timebreaker said.

"I don't think so, Cat Noir, Ladybug leave this to me."Ryuki said.

"Are you sure?"Ladybug asked.

"Yes, with Dragon Cycle I can out run her."Ryuki said, they nodded and jumped away.

Timebreaker then charges at him with Ryuki turning around and they race around the place, Timebreaker was keeping up with Ryuki's bike while trying to reach out for him, Ryuki sees her getting close then a slot opened in front of the handlebars, he got curious then he sees his deck glow and takes out a card, it was a Ryuki card with the image being a bike going fast and the card said Booster Vent.

"A new card."Ryuki said.

**(Insert A Boundless Life)**

Ryuki then thinks about it and said:"well Timebreaker let's see if you can handle this."

"What?"Timebreaker said confused.

Ryuki then inserts the card on the slot and it closed.

**BOOSTER VENT**

The Dragon Cycle's light glowed and he went too fast leaving Timebreaker behind, she got shocked and the bike went so fast it made a sonic boom.

"No way he surpassed the speed of sound."Timebreaker said.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were looking at the sidelines and were stunned.

"I need to get one of those for me."Cat Noir said.

"Why is that?"Ladybug asked.

"Well it will be cool, plus would it impress you my lady."Cat Noir said making her roll her eyes.

Ryuki was then driving around the course and was about to lap it when he saw Timebreaker in front of him, he then takes out another new card, it was giant fireball and it was called Burning Vent, he then opes the slot and insert the card.

**BURNING VENT**

Ryuki and his bike was then covered by fire, then it turned into a dragons head roaring at Timebreaker, she got scared and then runs away from him, she couldn't touch him without getting burned so she decided to get someone else, she goes to the street with Ryuki still following her.

"Let's go after them."Ladybug said and she and Cat Noir went after them.

Timebreaker was now in the city and sees a woman in the sidewalk, she smirks and goes to grab her but then fire appears in the street cutting it off them the sidewalk, eveyone backed away from it, Timebreaker got surprised and looks back to see Ryuki still after her.

"No way."Timebreaker said and she goes away.

"What are you wainting for."Hawk Moth questions her.

"I can't touch him without burning alive."Timebreaker said.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were jumping on the building following them.

"Well she can't get anyone while those flames are cutting her off."Cat Noir said.

"But I don't know how long Ryuki can hold this up so."Ladybug said while stopping.

She then throws her Yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a taffic cone and she catches it.

"Oh good we can use it to give him support."Cat Noir said.

Ladybug then uses her vision for it to mark the bridge back to Trocadero, a sign and Ryuki giving an idea.

"Follow me."Ladybug said and they went back to Trocadero.

Ryuki was still chasing Timebreaker and they were heading back to Trocadero since he blocked all other exits with his flames, they went to the bridge with Timebreaker looking back to see the dragons eyes which were Ryuki's visor, then looks in front and get shocked, a ramp was made from the cone and sign and it was in front of her.

"No."Timebreaker said but she couldn't stop.

Then she went to the ramp making her fly to the sky, Cat Noir was at the side of the bridege and uses his staff to push the cone away making the ramp fall to the ground, he jumps away when Ryuki came and burned the sign.

Timebreaker was falling down and then Ryuki came in front of her, then hits her causing her to scream in pain, the flames vanished and her roller blades broke from the force of the attack, the Akuma then flies off from the broken parts and Ladybug was ready.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making everyone that vanish came back, Alix watch was fixed and Alix was turned back to normal.

Ladybug, Cat Noir and Ryuki were together with Ryuki still in his bike and they said:"pound it."and they fist bumped.

Ladybug then grabs the watch and goes up to Alix, she then presets it and said:"here I think this is yours."

Alix got happy, she takes it back and said:"sweet, how did you fix it, thank you, I should never given to someone else to look after."she then gets up."it was mine responsibility my bad."

"Responsibility shouldn't be taken so lightly."Ryuki said.

"Your right thanks Ladybug and Ryuki."Alix said then she noticed his bike."wow, so cool."

"Yeah it is but I gotta run, see ya guys."Ryuki said and he drives away.

"See ya."Ladybug and Cat Noir said.

"Ryuki you have been a thorn in my plan for so long, it seems in order to obtain the miraculous I must learn everything about you and your Kamen Rider friends and after I defeat you I will finally get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous."Hawk Moth said in his lair.

After that Jin was able to get back to the shop in time, when Marinette came down from her room, then her parents came back some time later and they said they had a great time together.

Next day Alix was roller skating towards school, then she saw Jin ride his bike next to her and she said:"hey Jin nice bike."

"Thanks I found and fixed it up myself."Jin said.

"Nice, how fast can you go with it?"Alix asked.

"How about this, race ya to school."Jin said and he pedals faster.

"Your on."Alix said and she goes faster.

They were now racing together to school while having fun, after they got there Alix spent some time with while they went to class and he was fun to be with, Jin felt the same and he couldn't blame her for what happened since that was Hawk Moth's fault plus she was one of his friends too.

**Note:Ryuki got his bike, it's the Dragon Cycle form Kamen Rider Dragon knight, Knight will have Wing Knights bike too, they have a slot to insert special advent cards like Booster and Burning since they were made for it and they are like the bikes in Kamen Rider Blade, it might have been a bit shorter but that was because Ryuki had a bike unlike Ladybug and Cat Noir so he could out run her, Alix is appart of the harem but she won't fall in love right away, also Satoshi is a oc and will play a bigger role in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5 Mr Pigeon

**Chapter 5 Mr. Pigeon**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

After Timebreaker Jin has been spending time with Alix along with Marinette and Alya, they have been closer when he showed her his bike and they raced together a lot, they actualy spend a lot of time toggther when Jin isn't at work or with either Marinette, Alya, Adrien or Nino.

Now Jin was at his classroom in his seat, the principal was there to give them a special project, it seems theres going to be a fashion project for tomorrow so it only gives them one day to work on it, Jin wasn't really interested as that was more Marinette's thing.

"You only have one day to work on your fashion piece and it must be of your own design in ten hours you're finished presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste."Principal said and Miss Bustier showed a image of Gabriel Agreste."the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste, in fact Adrien will model the winning design in his next photo shoot and now to announce this this years theme, Derby hats."

"Derby hats."Marinette said.

Marinette, Alya and Jin were now next to a bench inside of the school while Marinette was checking her designs on her sketch pad.

"I don't have Derby hats, I got top hats, caps, even two horned hats."Marinette said making Alya giggle."need a beret I'm your girl, a sombrero no problemo. but a derby."

"Look calm down, I'm sure you can make something great."Jin said.

"That's right let me see your sketch pad girl."Alya said and Marinette gives her the pad.

Alya looks at all the designs, then Adrien came to look at them.

"Wow Alya."Adrien said making Marinette fall to the ground."those are some awesome designs, I didn't know you had such mad skills."

"Oh no those belong to Marinette."Jin said helping her off the ground.

"Yeah off the chain right."Alya said while Marinette waved at him.

"Your super talented Marinette you seriously have a good chance in winning."Adrien said.

"Well uh, yeah."Marinette said nervous.

"Just say thanks."Jin whispered to her.

"Thanks."Marinette said.

"Sure good luck, maybe I'll be wearing your derby at fathers next photo shoot."Adrien said making her smile then he leaves.

"Good thing I was here."Jin said.

"Yeah thanks Jin."Marinette said.

"No problemo."Jin said imitating Marinette making them laugh."Well I need to go now, I promisse Alix to hang out with her."

"Okay see at home Jin."Marinette said and he runs off.

"You now you two act like brother and sister a lot of the times."Alya said.

"Oh come on Alya, Jin is just nice plus he will soon find his own home."Marinette said.

"Still I find it cute."Alya said then she looks where Jin went with a blush, then she turns to Marinette."plus Adrien said you have a good chance to win."they were happy.

Few hours later at the park Alix and Jin were racing with Jin on his bike and Alix using he roller blades, they were running as fast they can and then they stopped at the same time at the entrance.

"Darn a tie."Alix said.

"Hey that's our fith one."Jin said.

"Well next time I'll win for sure."Alix said.

"Oh yeah well see about that."Jin said and they looked at each other in the eyes, then they laughed.

"Okay I need to go, Marinette might need some help with her design."Jin said.

"Man they way you take care of her is like your her big brother."Alix said.

"Oh come on, I just like to help her."Jin said then he rides away."See ya tomorrow Alix."

"Bye Jin."Alix said while waving at him.

Jin was now going back home then he noticed there were a lot of pigeons on the city, the street was covered by them and even the vehicles stopped.

Jin stopped and said:"why is there so many pigeons?"

Then from a screen on a building a news report was showing multiple places with Pigeons around, then the news with Nadja doing the report.

"I've just been informed that someoned named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement."Nadja said then it shows a shot of a villain on top of the eiffle tower.

"Roo roo, sorry to ruffle your feathers but Paris now belongs to the pigeons flap falp roo roo."Mr. Pigeon said.

"Great a goofball."Jin said then he goes to an alley and finds a broken mirror.

He goes inside of it to enter mirror world along with his bike, Jin gets off the bike and said:"let's try something different and clip his feather off."

Jin takes out the Scissors deck points it to the mirror for his buckle to appear, he then does scissors pose and said:"Henshin."Jin slots the deck and transforms into Kamen Rider Scissors.

He then exits mirror world and goes on top of the buildings and goes jumping to each rooftop, he then found Ladybug and Cat Noir in a roof.

"Im allergic to feathers."Cat Noir said then he sneezes.

"Gazoontite."they then look top to the brick wall and see Scissors there.

"Hey a new Kamen Rider."Cat Noir said then he was about to sneeze again but he stopped.

"Yeah, I'm Kamen Rider Scissors, I came after seeing what was going on, so can you tell me what's happening?"Scissors said.

"Well these birds are part of the problem the park keepers in Paris are vanshing without a trace."Cat Noir said.

Ladybug gasps and said:"we have to track Mr. Pigeon now."Ladybug said.

"Where are we gonna find him?"Cat Noir asked.

"I don't know where we can find him but I do know where he can find us."Ladybug said.

Then they were at the park with Cat Noir wearing a police cap waiting with Ladybug and Scissors hidding behind the trees, then Cat Noir starts to dance around until Scissos bonks him over the head.

"Act natural you knucklehead."Scissors said.

"What do you mean I am acting natural."Cat Noir said.

"Look just don't dance."Ladybug said.

Then they waited a few more minutes with Cat Noir walking around.

"Where is he, he should have been here by now."Ladybug said.

Then Cat Noir sneezed and looks up to see mutliple pigeos come together to form a orb and they trapped him.

"What the?"Scissors said seeing them take Cat Noir away.

"After him."Ladybug said and she uses her yo-yo to graple to the building while Scissots used his skills to jump over thing to get to the rooftops.

Cat Noir arrives at a rooftop with a glass window on the ceiling, they put him down on the glass ceiling and he looks around to see only pigeons there.

"Where's that birdbrain Mr. Pigeon."Cat Noir said while looking around and then Scissors and Ladybug came to his side.

"He's gotta be here somewhere."Ladybug said.

While they waited the pigeons fly around them and Ladybug said:"call me crazy but I feel like birdseed all of a sudden."

Then were around them with the heroes covering their faces with their arms.

"Got any ideas bug?"Cat Noir asked.

"Your the cat don't you eat these thing for breakfast."Ladybug said.

"What about mr. crab."Cat Noir said.

"What you want be to cut their wings off?"Scissors asked.

Then a cage came down and tapped them inside, they put their arms down to look at the cage.

"Roo."they look up to see Mr. Pigeon on top of a group of pigeons as a support."your miraculous give them to me or face the wrath of my feather friends." he then blows a bird call and the pidgeons on top of the cage start to jump up and down on it making the cage the ceiling.

"Da da di on the count of three my beloved pigeons will commence fire."Mr. Pigeon said while the pigeons turned around pointing their tails at them causing the group get surprised."you can still save your sorry skins by handing me your miraculous, one, two."

Scissors then takes out the strike vent card and puts it on his visors.

**STRIKE VENT**

From the glass came scissors pinch and goes to his right arm, he then cuts the bars with it making the cage fall to the ground surprising Mr. Pigeon.

Scissors walks up to him with Cat Noir and Ladybug at his side, Scissors lifts up his claw and said:"how about I pluck your feathers." then he jumps at the railing.

"Me oh now I won't allow that."Mr. Pigeon said and then he falls off the railing causing them to get worried.

They ran towards the side of the building to see Mr. Pigeon fly up the same way as before with the pigeons has a support, then he jumps for the pigeons to form a sled and he flies through the air.

"Merry Christmass."Mr Pigeon said then a ball of Pigeons came towards them.

They ran to the door to the stairs and closed it making them crash into it forming a huge dent.

"Let's go."Scissors said and they ran down the stairs.

They arrived at a lobby to see mutliple people at the entrace along with the Mayor who saw them.

"Cat Noir, Lady Bug, Kamen Rider."Mayor said while running towards them."I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris, you are going to get rid off those pigeons aren't you?"

"Of course, we just need a high point to see where Mr. Pigeon is."Ladybug said.

"Of course the restaurant is a good one"Mayor said.

"Thank you sir."Scissors said and they went towards the restaurant through the elevator.

They arrived at the place and they look out the window there, they noticed the pigeond were flying in the same direction.

"Better go follow them."Ladybug said.

"Then let's go."Cat Noir said and they run off.

They arrived at the Grand Palais and went to the side of the entrance, Ladybug peeks in to see the park keepers in a cage.

"So that's where Mr. Pigeon keeping the park keepers he abducted."Ladybug said.

"The Grand Palais."Cat Noir said and hewas going to sneeze but luckly Ladybug puts finger on his nose to stop him.

"My pigeon radars on high alert."Cat Noir said.

"Either your radar is on the blink or mr. pigeon has left the park keepers unattented."Ladybug said.

"Neither this is a trap."Scissors said.

"Really?"Cat Noir asked.

"Of course, I got a plan."Ladybug said and they ran around the place.

They were now on top of the roof and they went towards the glass ceiling.

"If we can destroy that bird call we'll be able to capture the akuma."Ladybug said and they arrived at a window and right bellow them is Mr. Pigeon."okay Cat Noir open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up to the roof while Scissors takes his bird call away from him."

"Let's go."Cat Noir said and he opens the window but then feathers came out making him sneeze, that made lose focus and misses him making the yo-yo hit the floor.

He looks up to see them and Ladybug said while getting her yo-yo back:"so much for the element of surprise." then they jumped towards him.

They landed on the support he was on but he falls down the pigeons catching him, they jump to the floor and go after him, Mr Pigeon then goes to the center and blows his bird call.

"Diddle dee dee, come closer I have a bone to peck with you."Mr Pigeon said while pigeons form around his hands making huge spheres.

"I hate bird puns."Scissors said.

Mr. Pigeon then throws one of the spheres at Scissors who has a card out and inserts it in time.

**GUARD VENT**

His shield came to his left arm and he blocks the attack but he got pushed back, he then goes in front to take most of the attacks to project Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"I hope you got a plan."Scissors said to Ladybug.

She then throws her Yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a coin and she catches it."A coin what am I supposed to do with this?"she then looks around and forms a plan.

"You can't buy yourself out of here."Mr Pigeon said and he throws a huge pigeon sphere at them.

"Scissors distract him."Ladybug said.

"I got the right one to do it."Scissors said and then he inserts the advent card.

**ADVENT**

Then from the ceiling came Volcancer and lands in front of the attack blocking it, Mr. pigeon got shocked seeing it and then Volcancer shot bubbles at him.

"Bubbles."Cat Noir said.

Then they hit Mr. pigeon causing him to get blind, then Volcancer charges at him knocking Mr. Pigeon down.

**(Insert A Boundless Life)**

Ladybug then jumps towards the vending machine and takes out a pag of popcorn.

"Cat Noir."Ladybug said throwing the bag to the air, Mr. Pigeon looks up to see the bag and then Cat Noir hits it with his staff causing the pop corn fall on top of Mr. Pigeon.

"Snack time pigeons."Ladybug said and the pigeons go around Mr. Pigeons pecking him to get the food."Scissors finish this."

"Very well."Scissors said inserting the Final Vent card to the visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Volcancer goes behind him, Scissors jumps a bit and then Volcancer throws him into the air, Mr Pigeon looked up to see Scissors curl up to a ball and heading towards him.

"NO."Mr. Pigeon said while the birds go out of the way and he got hit bu scissors causing a explosion.

Then Mr. Pigeon was sent flying away with the bird call go up to the air then it broke, Scissors stands up after doing the final vent and sees the akuma fly out.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs, they returned the park keepers back to where they once were before and Mr Pigeon went back to normal.

"Pound it."the heroes said while doing a fist bump.

After that crazy moment Jin was now at school with Alya while they wait for Marinette, Jin noticed a woman came up to the principal and she said she was Adrien's father assistant, the Principal asked where Mr Agreste and she showd him a tablet with him on it.

Then Marinette came in time and put a box on her stand.

"Where have you been, you got your hat?"Alya asked her.

"Yup."Marinette said and she reveals her hat.

"But it's the same as Chloe's."Alya said.

"What?"Marinette said and they looked to see it was the same.

"Why that no good cheater."Jin said angry at Chloe.

"Do you want me to take care of this?"Alya asked Marinette.

"I think I can handdle this."Marinette said with a smirk.

Then Mr. Agreste came to see her hat, he sees it and said:"turn the tablet to Miss Bourgeois's hat."

Then they went back to see it again and he said:"is this joke."

Chloe gasps and said:"no fair, Marinette copied my design, its scandalous, how oucl you do that."then she cries.

"I apologise for this situation Mr. Agreste but I can prove that this derby hat is my original design."Marinette said.

They turned around and he said:"go ahead."

Marinette picks up her hat and said:"everything on my derby hat is handmade from the embroidery, to the weaving of the bound to the stiching of the brim, all done by myself and last theres a special design element that only the true designer knows about." she then turns it upsidedown to show her name on it."I sign mine."

They got shocked and Chloe dropped her hat to see the exact same name on it, then Chloe goes home crying.

"Very exquisite creation you definitelly have the laboring hands of hat maker miss."Mr. Agreste said.

"Marinette."Adrien said.

"Congratulations on your demonstration miss Marinette you're the winner."Mr. Agreste said.

The group got happy and Marinette said:"thank you."

"Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign."Mr. Agreste said.

Adrien touches her hand making her look at him and he said:"Awesome job Marinette."she smilled and then Adrien puts it on but then he sneezed surprising them.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers."Adrien said then he sneezed again.

Marinette smilled and said:"gazoontite."

Adrien sneezed and said:"thanks."and he leaves.

"Well let's go celebrate."Jin said.

Yeah."Alya and Marinette said.

They then went to celebrate her victory for the day while Adrien looked sick, Jin had fun and was happy for Marinette to win.

**Note:well the battle was different and faster since they didn't need Cat Noir waste his energy on the bars when Scissor had the strike vent to cut them out of the cage, another rider form has appeared with three of them down what will happen next check it nout next time also to answer a few guest Satoshi will have a big role and yeah he will be with Nadja and to te other one Terrordom is complicated and I want to take time to write that so be patient.**


	6. Chapter 6 Evillustrator

**Chapter 6 The Evillustrator **

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

At school Jin was at science class, he was taking notes and he noticed a guy called Nathaniel Kurtzberg on the table next to him and was doing something in a book, he couldn't see it very well but it looked like drawings he wondered what they are.

Then the teacher Ms. Mendeleiev came up to him and slams her hand on the table.

"Nathaniel what are you drawing?"Ms. Mendeleiev said, then she picks a page up."and these artistic endeavors are clearly why your failing science."

"I'm sorry."Nathaniel said.

"You go march yourself down to the principals office and show him that chicken scratch then you'll be really sorry."Ms. Mendeleiev said and Nathaniel packs his stuff and goes to exit class.

He then trips on a backpack and falls to the ground, his sketch book comes out and opened.

Chloe then picks it up and said:"oh look Sabrina it's him as a supehero and look who he is saving it's Marinette, he is so totally crushing on you Marinette."

"Give me that."Nathanie said taking the book back.

"Enough, Nathaniel go."Ms. Mendeleiev ordered and he goes away.

"That is just not right."Jin said quietly.

"Let that be a lesson for you to focus in class instead of those ridiculous activities like Jin singing."Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"Hey."Jin said

"That's not fair Ms. Mendeleiev Jin is a great singer."Rose said.

"Yeah."Marinette said.

"I doubt it will give him a good future."Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"I think he will be great if he follows it."Alya said.

The rest except for Chloe agreed and then Ms. Mendeleiev said:"well let's see what will happen."

"Now to annouce the particle physics presentation groups."Ms. Mendeleiev said.

many were paired up with Adrien being with Nino and Alya, Marinette got Chloe and Sabrina and he hoped nothing bad happens to her.

"Now the final group will be Rose, Juleka, Alix and Jin because of the odd number of the class."Ms. Mendeleiev said surprising them.

Then the bell rang and Jin gets up, he sees his group come up to him and Alix said:"hey Jin looks like we will be working together."

"Also thanks for the support Rose."Jin said.

"Your welcomed."Rose said.

He looks at Juleka who stood there then she said:"your a pretty good singer."

"Thanks, come let's go to the library."Jin said and they walked together.

They arrived at the library and they went to a table reading a couple of books for their project.

"Okay this seems simple enough."Jin said.

"Really I'm a little confused."Alix said,

"It's not that hard."Jin said he goes up to her and shows her how it's done.

After helping her Rose said:"your so smart Jin."

"Thanks."Jin said.

"Hey maybe you can shows us one of your songs later."Rose said.

"I don't know."Juleka said nervous.

JIn noticed her expression and said:"I don't mind, just not in front of everyone here."

"Oh let me guess is that certain place."Alix said.

"What place?"Rose asked.

"Remember that video that Alya shown of his singing."Alix said and they nodded then she whispered."he found a warehouse no one uses and he goes there to practice."

"Alix, that was supposed to be a secret."Jin said to her.

"Come on they want to hear you sing."Alix said.

"That wil be great."Rose said.

Juleka was quite and she didn't know what to say, she looks at Jin and blushes.

"I guess."Juleka said.

Then Jin sits back to his chair and they continued to study until Rose said:"say what is your favourite hero?"

"Oh I don't know."Juleka said.

"Well I guess Ryuki if there isn't another cool rider."Alix said.

"Ryuki."Jin said.

"Well if theres more riders I wish to be able to see one that will be a knight in shinning armor."Rose said with a smile.

Jin blinked in surprise since there is a Kamen Rider that fits that description, he wonder how she would react to seeing him.

Then they heard screaming and saw a giant hair dryer going after Chloe.

"What is that?"Alix said shocked.

"We gotta get out of here theres a villain in the school."Jin said making them run outside of the library.

Jin was able to get them to safety but he couldn't transform without being caught, he peeks inside to see Cat Noir and Ladybug deal with the hair dryer, they were able to get rid of it and Jin saw on the upper level was a villain that resembles a painter with table, Ladybug and Cat Noir go to face him but he made a wall with the table and ran away.

"Who was that guy?"Jin asked.

He then goes to the girls with Rose being scared and said:"okay he's gone, Cat Noir and Ladybug scared him off."

"Oh thank goodness."Rose said.

"Well how about we finish up a few thing and then go home finish the rest."Jin said.

"Yeah good idea, after the villain the library is destroyed."Alix said.

"Right, so lets meet up again next day while doing some of our work at home, let's contact for anything."Jin said and they nodded.

Jin returned home doing some of his work in his computer, then he got a message from Alix asking for some help, he texted back for what she needed.

He then heard a noise coming towards Marinette room so he went through the window to enter mirror world, he runs towards her room to look at the window that looked like it was erased and saw Marinette with the villain Evillustrator.

"Are you going to hurt me?"Marinette asked.

"You, your Marinette, your beautiful and sweet and perfect and I could never hurt you."Evillustrator said.

Jin got shocked and said:"what, he's in love with her."

"Wow, that's a very um flattering uh thanks you."Marinette said.

"So I just came by to ask you if well it's my birthday today and would like to come to my party."Evillustrator said.

"Oh no."Jin said."this isn't good if Marinette goes she will be in danger."

He then heard Marinette accepting and he said:"meet you in the left bank next to Notre-Dame at sunset."and he makes a jetpack and flies away.

"Got him."Jin said he runs back to his room missing that Marinette had a plan.

When Jin arrived he made a plan while doing some of his work, the time has come so he takes out Gai's deck and points at his window, his buckle appeared so he did Gai's pose and said:"henshin."he slots the deck and transformed into Kamen Rider Gai.

He goes to mirror world and runs towards the spot he was meeting her, he saw boat that looked nice with the eiffle tower there, he knew who it belonged too, he jumps towards it and looks around, after a few minutes he saw Marinette in the water reflection and Evillustrator was happy to see her.

He watches carefully to see them walk foward and he followed them, he then sees the guy about to draw somehting but then the moon got covered by the clouds and he got angry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, it's just I can't draw properly in the dark."Evillustrator said drawing a moon on the eiffle tower lighting up the place.

They went to the middle losing sight of them but then Gai went to the bridge to see from the window and they were sitting on a bench.

"I swear if he hurts her I'm going to kick his but."Gai said."Why did she even do this, so he wouldn't hurt Chloe."

He then saw Marinette asking him to draw something for him, he was happy but then saw something that made him stop, Gai looks behind the ship to see Cat Noir's reflection in the water.

"Why is he here, did he and Ladybug made a plan."Gai said.

"Marinette give me my pencil back I need to draw something."Evillustrator said making Gai look at him.

"No I'm keeping it."Marinette said taking it away and runs."Cat Noir now." Cat Noir then traps him using his staff.

"Marinette yoru working with him, I'm so stuppid, I actually thought you liked me but you're really just like Chloe."Evillustrator said.

"Okay no one compares my friend to Chloe ever."Gai said angry at him.

"Come on seriously, why is everyone comparing me to Chloe tonight."Marinette said.

Evillustrator then kicks the staff away making it hit the pencil to the air, Marinette got surprised and Evillustrator jumps towards it, he grabs it and lands on the moon.

Cat Noir jumps at him but then Evillustrator draws a box to trap him and it falls to where Marinette was, Gai was mad and now it was go time.

Evillustrator jumps to the box and said:"and I'm taking back my promisse, Chloes going to get a little lesson."

"Your not going anywhere."they heard a voice then Gai jumps from the water tackles Evillustrator to the ground, he then picks him up and throws him to the bridge and he goes after him.

Marinette told Cat Noir to use his staff to extend it sending them both flying with the box and they landed on the road.

"It's better you go to a safe place."Cat Noir and he goes to see Gai.

"Good." Marinette said and she goes to change into Ladybug.

Evillustrator gets up to see Gai standing in front of him and said:"who are you?"

"Kamen Rider Gai, I don't like what you did to that girl she was only doing what was right."Gai said.

"She just like everyoen that mocks me, and now your going to pay too."Evillustrator said and he goes to draw.

"I don't think so."Gai said taking out a card, it was confine vent and he slots it on visor on his shoulder.

**CONFINE VENT**

Then the tablet lost power making him worried, he tries to draw but it didn't work.

"No, what did you do?"Evillustrator said to Gai.

"I took away your power."Gai said.

Evillustrator tries to run but then Gai puts another card in his visor.

**ADVENT**

Metalgelas them jumps out of the water and hits Evillustrator down and throws him to the foward a bit, Gai then takes one final card and slots it in.

**FINAL VENT**

The Metal Horn appears on Gai's right arm and he goes in front of Metalgelas, he then looks at Evillustrator and said:"your going down." he then jumps and landed on Metalgelas shoulders with the Metal Horn pointed foward. then Metalgelas goes running towards Evillustrator with energy shinning on the horn that covered them both, Evillustrator looks up to see them and get scared, they then hit him causing explosion to happen, Evillustrator was sent flying away and the pencil was in the air and it broke with the Akuma flying away.

Cat Noir saw that from behind Gai and was amazed, then Ladybug came to his side.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

Then Evillustrator came turned back to normal and his drawings vanished, then Ladybug goes up to Gai and said:"pound it." and they fist bumped.

Nathaniel was looking around confused and said:"where am I?"

Gai goes up to him and said:"you were brainwashed but Hawk Moth."

"Really, I hope I didn't hurt anyone."Nathaniel said.

"Don't worry, look even if a girl doesn't like you it doesn't mean that there won't be the one girl that will be there for you."Gai said.

"yeah, your right, can I know your name?"Nathaniel asked.

"Kamen Rider Gai."Gai said while lifting the metal horn up.

"Thanks Gai."Nathaniel said and he goes home.

Ladybug and Cat Noir came up to him and Cat Noir said:"well big guy, It's nice to finally meet you, that move you did was awesome."

"Thanks now I need to go so see you both next time."Gai said and he runs off.

"Bye."Ladybug and Cat Noir said.

Next day Jin met up with his group and they were able to finish the rest together before class and did the presentation, it was great and the teacher gave them A+.

After class JIn saw Nathaniel draw something so he goes up to him and said:"hey Nathaniel what yoru drawing?"

"Just something to honor a hero."Nathaniel said.

"Really can I see?"Jin asked and he showed him.

It was a cover like that of a comic with Kamen Rider Gai with his Metal Horn resting on his left hand, Metalgelas was behind him and the title Kamen Rider Gai was in silver.

"Wow cool."Jin said.

"Thanks."Nathanie said.

Then his group came up to him and Alix noticed Gai and said:"wow who is that guy he looks so cool"

"That's Kamen Rider Gai he saved me last night."Nathaniel said.

"Man I wish I could have met him."Alix said.

"Well maybe you will have chance next time, now let's go see ya Nathaniel."Jin said and they left.

"See ya."Nathaniel said.

They then went to the warehouse with Marinette and Alya since they wanted to come too, the girls were sitting on the ground waiting then Jin came in front of them next to a radio dressed like Daichi Miura.

(Insert EXCITE Daichi Miura.)

**(I gotta believe...)**

**I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

**I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

**Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far (Before I knew it, I came too far)**

**Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa (I can't stop this premonition of)**

**The new beginning**

**michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da (I will now open up this new unknown frontier)**

**I gotta believe!**

**(Turn it on!)**

**Soutou (Extreme!)**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru (Raise the beat!)**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga (My heart)**

**michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (is being guided to that place, I'm just going to dash through!)**

**(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

**(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa (The answer is...)**

**I. kono te no naka (In my hands...)**

**II. susumu beki life (...is a life that should continue...)**

**III. ikite iku dake ( ...just got to live!)**

The girls were happy to heard him sing and they were enjoying the song and dance.

**Didn't wanna know yumemiru hoto ni (the more I dream)**

**Didn't wanna know kizu ga fuetekuno wa (why I keep getting hurt)**

**Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba no one's around (Before I knew it, no one's around)**

**Kami ga atae shitatta hitotsu no trial (God gives only one trial)**

**Hey what's the purpose?**

**Tsuitekina azayaka ni koeteku yo (Follow me. We'll cross in a flash)**

**I gotta believe!**

**(I gotta believe... I gotta believe... I gotta believe!)**

**(Turn it on!)**

**Soutou (Extreme!)**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru (Raise the beat!)**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga (My heart)**

**michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (is being guided to that place, I'm just going to dash through!)**

**(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

**(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa (The answer is...)**

**I. kono te no naka (In my hands...)**

**II. owari naki game (...is a never-ending game...)**

**III. tanoshimu dake ( ...I just got to enjoy!)**

Alya had her head resting on her hands with a blush and smile on her face while Juleka blushed as well.

**Zerokara ichi ichikara uchuu no hatemade (From zero to one, and from one to the edge of the universe...)**

**Terashidasu hikari wa koko ni aru (The shining light is right here)**

**Yeah no one can stop me! No one can stop me now!**

**Soutou (Extreme!)**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru (Raise the beat!)**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga (My heart)**

**michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (is being guided to that place, I'm just going to dash through!)**

**(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

**(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa (The answer is...)**

**EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa (The answer is...)**

**I. kono te no naka (In my hands...)**

**II. susumu beki life (...is a life that should continue...)**

**III. ikite iku dake ( ...just got to live!)**

Then it ended and the clapped for him, Jin bowed and said:"thank you.

"That was great Jin."Marinette said.

"Yeah, you should totally do live shows."Alya said.

"I don't know, I still need time for that."Jin said.

"But still we will be there to cheer you on."Alix said.

"Thank you now, let's head back home we got more homework do to."Jin said and they nodded.

They then left the place to get back home, Jin was happy to make so many great friends and he wonder what will happen next.

**Note:well the Evillustrator was defeated with ease since confine vent now can seal away the powers of villains for a short time, now he can't always spam it he can only seal one power and he sealed the tablet's power and to answer the guest well it was already planned to watch out for that and yes Juleka will be in the harem.**


	7. Chapter 7 Rogercop

**Chapter 7 Rogercop**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

In the morning Jin was wainting with Marinette in the house, today was career day so Tom will be coming as well, this wasn't a day that Jin was fond off since neither of his parents are alive, he checked his files on this world when he was trying to register for school and it seemed the wish had his parents be appart of this world with the events that happened and him being the only member of his family. so it was easy for him to fit to the world since there isn't anything that made him a outsider outside of Kamen Rider not being a show here and him taking their mantle.

"Ready papa?"Marinette asked her father while her mother helped him get ready.

"As much as I'll ever be."Tom said.

Then Marinette, Jin and Tom exited the house with Sabine saying:"happy career day my darlings."

They then arrived at school, Jin took his seat while Marinette was witht Tom doing the presentation while hodling a tray of croissants.

"My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7, you think the life of a baker is pretty routine making the same pastries, rolls, cakes but actually it's different everyday, one day someone might order a cake in the shape of the eiffel tower and another day you might have to make thousands of croisants in one day, so it's very difficult job and those that wish to follow it don't give up."Tom said thene everyone clapped.

Jin the noticed that Adrien entered class again and he was down, he goes back to his seat and Nino and Jin put a hand on his shoulders.

"Marinette will now come around and pass out some crossaints baked fresh this morning."Tom said and Marintte goes to pass croissants to everyone.

"Thank you Mr. Dupain."Miss Bustier said and he goes to Marinette's seat."Now let's meet Alyas mom who is head chef at the grand paris hotel owned by our mayor mr. Bourgeois." and Alyas mom goes foward.

Marinette stops next to Adrien and got nervous so she goes to give to Chloe's table, Jin saw Chloe showing off a bracelet, Marinette gave a croissant to Sabrina but then Chloe made fun of Marinette by saying how many croissants Tom had to make to give her a bracelet like that so Marinette didn'g give one making Jin smirk.

"Unfortunately I have no dishes to share, but maybe monsieur Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch."Alya's mother said and everyone clapped.

Then Marinette fell to the ground next to Jin and Chloe, Jin looks down to see Chloes bag on the floor, he then goes to help her up.

"Geez, is there a day when your not triipping over something."Chloe said.

"Well how about you keep your stuff in the bag since their all over the floor."Jin said making them see it was Chloes stuff."here let me help you Marinette."

"Thanks Jin."Marinette said and they go pick up the croissants.

"Next ont he list is Sabrina's father a policeman officer Roger."Miss Bustier said and Rogers goes in front of the class with Sabrina.

"I've been a police officer for fifteen years and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty."Roger said.

"My bracelet it's gone, I had it a second ago."Chloe said then she gasped and looks at Marinette."you stole it."

"What?!"Marinette said shocked."what are you talking about?"

"You purposefully tripped over my bag so you can steal my bracelet."Chloe said.

"Ridiculous, I saw Marinette fall and she didn't touch your junk."Jin said.

"How dare you."Chloe said."arrest her."she looked at Roger.

"My daughter is not a thief and Jin is a witness."Tom said.

Roger blew the whistle and said:"hold on a minute miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof and we have a eye witness that says she's innocent, everyone calm down maybe the bracelet was simply misplaced."

"Your calling me a liar."Chloe said then she looks at her father."Daddy."

"Roger I demand you search her."Mayor said making Chloe smirk.

"Please everybody."Miss Bustier said.

"Need I remind you that as mayor of this city I am your superior."Mayor said.

"But sir it's against the law I can't search her plus theres a witness."Roger said.

"Alright then your no longer a police officer."Mayor said.

"Mayor you can't be serious, over a missing bracelet."Roger said shocked.

"This is my daughters bracelet were talking about, you're incompetent and you're fired get out."Mayor said.

Roger was shocked, he puts his head down and leaves.

"Good let's call Ladybug I'm sure she'll actually do something."Chloe said.

"Look at the girls bag."Mayor said.

Tom then goes up to the Mayor and said:"don't even think of getting near my daughter or her bag."

"Do you know who I am?"Mayor asked.

"Please gentlemen this is a school here think of the children, surely the bracelet is around here someplace."Miss Bustier said.

"It probably just rolled out of her bag of something."Marinette said.

"Yes, I saw when she fell to the floor."Jin said.

"Your just defending her maybe you took it as well."Chloe said.

"Oh now I'm the thief because I'm a actual witness."Jin said

Chloe goes in front of him and said:"it's the only reason you want to defend Marinette so much, I bet your parents didn't even want to come today knowing their son's a thief."

Tom, Marinette and Alya gasped at what she said, they then look at Jin who was angry.

"My parents, MY PARENTS!"Jin yelled surprising them.

"Oh no."Marinette said.

"Okay I had enough with you, I could deal with insults to me but I will not allow a bratty girl insult my parents."he then pokes Chloe."you wanna know where they are, their six feet under."

Everyone gasped when he said that, Rose had her hands on her mouth with the rest of his friends in shock.

"There are you happy to know, because when you asked mister Roger a honest policeman if your a liar, then heres my reponse, you are, you just hate Marinette and you just used this to blame her."Jin said then he goes to take his bag."I'm out here, I can't stand to be near her."he then leaves class.

Everyone was quite and Chloe said:"daddy what are you going to do with him?"

"Me, I'm not going to mess with an orphan I'll lose all my support."Mayor said."I'll got talk to the principal about the real thief."and he leaves.

"That was not cool Chloe."Kim said.

"How was I supposed to know?"Chloe said.

"You could have kept quite for once."Alya said.

"Look Jin needs some space now, so let him have his time."Tom said and Miss Bustier nodded.

Jin was now outside of the school and he was angry, how dare that girl mention his parents in front of his face, he was tired of her bratty nature and now she really struck a cord on him, he then bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry."Jin said then he looks up to see a guy in a giant blue armor that kinda made think of robocop, then he saw his face."mr. Roger."

"My name is now Rogercop, why are you here out of school?"Rogercop asked.

"I was accused of being the thief while Chloe made fun of my deceased parents."Jin said.

Rogercop think then said:"I see, very well I will allow you to walk away this time."and he goes around him.

Jin looks at him and said:"okay another villain"Jin then goes to find a spot and found safe spot in a public Bathroom and went to mirror world.

Jin then takes out the Ryuki deck and points it at the mirror, his buckle appeared and he said:"Henshin."he slots the deck and transformed into Ryuki.

Ryuki runs back to the school and goes back to the real world from a mirror inside the school, when he came out he saw Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting Rogercop and saw Cat Noir thrown to a dumpster.

"Okay, now that's funny."Ryuki said then he runs at them.

Ladybug dodged his blast and goes for a kick but he grabs her leg and throws her away.

When he stood up straigh he saw a fireball coming at him, he blocks it with a arm and sees Ryuki with the Drag Claw in his arm.

"Ryuki you are in the way of justice and must be punished."Rogercop said and he points his blasters at him, he shoots making Ryuki dodged by jumping to the side, Ryuki the charges at Rogercop with his Claw and goes to attack but then he grabs his arm and throws him far away.

Ryuki goes towards the canal and he goes into the water, he rises back up to see he was now in mirror world, he swims back to the shore and gets out, he looks at the water to see Ladybug and Cat Noir on a flying car fighting Rogercop, they then fly towards the ground.

"No, where could he be going?"Ryuki asked then it hit him."The Mayor."he then looks to see Dragreder with his bike, he goes up to his bike and it became the Dragon Cycle, he rides it towards where they Mayor was.

While driving Ryuki then thought maybe the Ryuki deck won't be enough so he takes out a card and it was shuffle, he inserts it on his Visor.

**SHUFFLE VENT**

Then the ring came and starts to change him, when it stopped he was now Kamen Rider Zolda, his bike also changed being a Big green Four Wheeler bike that resembles a military one, hit has two gold horns on the front with two lights that looked like eyes, extra silver armor on the body and two exhaust pipes that looked like cannons.

"Sweet Zolda, now I got some real fire power."Zolda said and he steps on it.

Rogercop was at the Hôtel de Ville entrance with him holding Chloe hostage, the mayor and Chloe had the cufs made by Rogercop, before the Mayor could give control to Rogercop a portal opend above them, they looked up to see Zolda come out and ram Rogercop to the outside.

Rogercop lands on the street, he then gets up to see Zolda park his bike in front of him.

"Who are you?"Rogercop asked.

"I am Kamen Rider Zolda."Zolda said.

"Please Kamenr Rider help."Mayor said.

"No problem."Zolda said but deep down he hated it.

Rogercop then blew his whistle and said:"after him."then they Mayor and Chloe moved on their own and went after Zolda.

Zolda then took out a card from his deck, it was a rope and it was called Bind Vent, a slot opened on his bike and he slots it in.

**BIND VENT**

A hatch opened on the bike throwing a rope that tied up the Mayor and Chloe and they fall to the floor.

"Sorry it's the only way."Zolda said, he then gets off of his bike.

"You will not stop justice."Rogercop said.

"Really, well I don't even need to get close to you."Zolda said making Rogercop confused, he then takes out the Magna Visor surprising the villain and he shoots him, Rogercop counter with his own blasts canceling both blasts.

"Your are in possession of an illegal firearm and must be detained."Rogercop said.

"Really then how about this one."Zolda said taking out another card and putting on his visor.

**SHOOT VENT**

Then the Giga Cannon came from the sky and Zolda catches it, he then points it at Rogercop and shoots a missile at Rogercop who crossed his arms and get sent away.

Then Cat Noir and Ladybug came to Zolda's side and Cat Noir said:"hey a new rider."

"Yes, I am Kamen Rider Zolda."Zolda said.

"Nice to meet yah Zolda, alsoa bit overkill with the bazooka."Cat Noir said looking at the Giga Cannon,

"It's the only thing that's keeping him away, so how about a plan because he's still coming at us."Zolda said while shooting Rogercop who tries to block each attack.

"I'm on it."Ladybug said.

She then throws her Yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a strap and she catches it:"a strap." she then looks for a plan and has an idea.

"Zolda can you do one of those finel vents?"Ladybug asked.

"Of course I can do that, but if you find away to stop him in his tracks that will help."Zolda said while shooting.

**(Insert A Boundless Life)**

Ladybug then goes to Cat Noir and whispers her plan.

"Very good my lady."Cat Noir said and they ran towards Rogercop.

Rogercop kept blocking eahc attack then he noticed something on his legs, he looks down to see Ladybugs Yo-Yo tying up his legs and look to the right to see Ladybug, he tries to aim at her but then Cat Noir jumps onto his back and ties his arms with the strap.

"No."Rogercop said and he was stuck.

"Zolda now."Ladybug said while she and Cat Noir dodged.

"Now it's for some real firepower."Zolda said taking out his final vent and slots it on his visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Magnugiga appeared in front of him, Zolda then puts his gun on the slot in the back, Magnugiga chest opened to reveal missiles, his legs cannons when pointing at Rogercop along with his arms and his head was charging a beam.

Rogercop got nervous seeing the firepower, Ladybug and Cat Noir were stunned with Cat Noir Saying:"okay foreget about his bazooka being overkill that goes beyond overkill."

"See ya."Zolda said while waving at him, he then pulls the trigger sending a barrage of attacks at Rogercop, it caused a huge explosion and when it stopped Rogercop was on the floor and the whistle got sent to the air then it broke making the Akuma fly away.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs fixing all the damage, those that were handcuffed by Rogercop and Rogercop turned back to normal.

"Pound it."the heroes said doing a fist bumped.

"Man you must be most destructive of the rider."Cat Noir said.

"Yeah, but I need to go now."Zolda said and he goes to his bike."see ya."he then drives off.

After the battle Cat Noir put Chloes bracelet on her bag making it seems it was always inside, after seeing it the Mayor saw his error and rehired Roger and made him into a lieutenant.

Next day Jin goes to his class but then he saw his friends outside at the entrance.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"Jin asked.

"We were talking about something."Marinette said.

"What is it?"JIn aske again.

"That is you need someone when your down were there for you."Nino said.

"Really?"Jin said.

"Yeah you can count on us."Alix said.

"No one deserves to be alone."Rose said.

"Yeah."Juleka said.

"Look we know you were scared with everyone knowing but we are here for you."Adrien said.

"Thank guys."Jin said and even tear fell out of his eye.

They gave a group hug with him, then they went back to class, it was back to normal but Jin knew he could really count on them for anything and that made them really happy.

**Note:Zolda made his first appearance and Jin bond with his freinds is now even stronger, now I want to announce I am planning a Kamen Rider series with each Heisei getting a story with a world with Decade being a bit different now heres the worlds.**

**Kuuga x dbz xenoverse**

**Agito x naruto**

**Ryuki x Miraculous**

**Faiz x hotd**

**Blade x MLP Equestria Girls**

**Hibiki x Mortal Kombat**

**Kabuto x my hero academia**

**Den o x overwatch**

**Kiva x ever after high**

**W x persona 4**

**ooo x koihime musou**

**Fourze x ben 10**

**Wizard x rwby**

**Gaim x queens blade**

**Drive x sekirei**

**Ghost x dc superhero girls**

**Ex aid x tmnt 2003**

**Build x Avengers earth's mightiest heroes**

**ZI O x She Ra**


	8. Chapter 8 Copycat

**Chapter 8 Copycat**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

Jin looked from his room's window to see a celebration at the Place des Vosges, it was reveal of a statue made to honor the heroes of France, even the Kamen Riders.

"Well better not keep them waiting."Jin said.

He goes to mirror world and changed into Kamen Rider Ryuki and goes running at the celebration, everyone was waiting with the Mayor and the sculptor Theo Barbot next to the Statue that was covered by a tarp.

"I'm sure you outdone yourself Theo."Mayor said.

"It was my honor and I can't wait to meet Ladybug I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue."Theo said.

"Oh it's nearly time, Ladybug, Cat Noir and the riders should already be here by now."The president said.

Then eveyone heard a engine and saw Ryuki come on his bike, he parks it next to the entrance and goes to the crowd, everyone cheered for him and he went next to the statue.

"Ah Ryuki good timming."Mayor said.

"Yeah you have to excuse my other rider friends since they are not very social."Ryuki said.

"It's fine with you to represent them is just as good, I would like you to meet Theo he was the one that created your statue."Mayor said.

"It's a honor to meet you Ryuki."Theo said extending his hand.

"I'm happy to meet a fan."Ryuki said while shaking his hand.

Ryuki then waited for the rest to come, then came Cat Noir landing on the statue and he said:"hey everybody I'm here."

"Well you took your sweet time."Ryuki said.

"Hey Ryuki, glad you could be here."Cat Noir said.

"Excuse me Cat Noir, Ryuki but Ladybug is not here."Theo said.

"Don't worry about Ladybug she'll be here any minute, I can handle the situation. I'm the one in charge in you know."Cat noir said.

"You, I'm more mature than you so I'm the leader."Ryuki said.

"No, I am."Cat Noir said.

"I am."Ryuki said.

"Look it's just that I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. she's amazing, she's so brave and smart the way she always saves everyone."Theo said while holding a photo of a newspaper of her.

"Perhaps the ceremony should commence it might bring her here faster."Mayor said.

"Please just one minute more Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come I can feel it."Theo said.

"Okay that's creepy."Ryuki said.

"We cannot let the crowd wait anymore."Mayor said.

"Now get down from there."Ryuki said pulling Cat Noir down from the statue.

He then goes in front of the crowd and said:"it's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those who protect us from evil, Ladybug, Cat Noir and the riders."then the tarp was taken off to reveal the statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir along with the rider being Ryuki, Imperer, Scissors, Gai and Zolda with each one on their poses.

Everyone cheered and Ryuki saw Theo was looking down he really wanted her to be here, Cat Noir goes to Theo side and said:"These statues are amazing, one thing slightly off though I'm actually taller than them."

"Are you nuts looks at us I'm taller than you."Ryuki said while sizing them.

"Ladybug didn't show up, I just wanted to express my adoration for her, let her know eveything I had went to her statue I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me she would see how much we have in common, our devotion to the things we love."Theo said.

"Hey I don't mean to burst your bubble but you know Ladybug and we're a thing you know."Cat Noir said.

Ryuki then coughs while saying:"liar."

Theo then left looking pretty angry, Ryuki shook his head and said:"well I gotta go."then he ges to his bike.

"Okay see ya side kick."Cat Noir said.

"Sidekick says what."Ryuki said fast.

"What?"Cat Noir said.

"Got ya sidekick."Ryuki said then he drives off laughing.

"Hey no fair."Cat Noir said.

Jin was back in his room and lays down on his bed, he then thinks about Theo and said:"man that guy really wanted to meet her, well maybe I can find Ladybug to at least talk to him."

Jin then looks at his tablet to check the news then he saw something that shocked him it was a video showing Cat Noir stealing a painting and he said:"this painting is the cat's meow." and he runs away.

"Cat's Meow, okay that is not Cat Noir looks like it's hero time and since this is a fake."Jin said and he takes out the Verde deck, he then points it at the window and the belt appeared, he then did Verde's henshin pose and said:"henshin."he then slots it in and he transformed into Verde and goes to mirror world.

Verde then arrived at the Louvre and goes to the guards and said:"gentlemen I am Kamen Rider Verde and I came to check on the robbery." they then let him in.

He goes to the place where the painting was robbed and saw Roger showed him the place and said:"well it's good to meet another rider."

"Yes my fellow riders called for my help to check on this robbery since it's requires someone of my skills."Verde said.

Verde looks around and saw a stick on the bench that seemed familiar, he decided to leave it in case Cat Noir came to check it too and said:"I might know where to find him, now if you excuse me."Verde then runs to the outside.

Verde then goes to a rooftop of a building and noticed from far away Cat Noir arrived at the Louvre on the top.

"Well good timing now let's even the playing field."Verde said taking out the copy vent card, he then pulls out the port which was attached by a cord then he puts the card and it brings the card to the visor.

**COPY VENT**

A image of Cat Noir goes towards Verde while he puts his arms behind him, then the image makes contact with him transforming Verde into Cat Noir.

"I'm sure he won't mind since it will help him."Verde said and he goes to find Theo.

He arrived at a Theo's studio on a building trying to look for him, he didn't want to go in blindly, then he saw the real Cat Noir come by and goes to the studio through one of the windows on the roof.

"Well this could help, sorry buddy but I need to find the fake."Verde said and he waits while seeing Cat Noir.

He saw Cat Noir make a call most likely to Ladybug, then he goes towards a box with cat statue and a letter, he reads and surprisingly the box was a trap as chains came out of it and trapped his arms, he tries to use his powers to break free but then the fake came and used a board to stop it.

"Showtime."Verde said and he goes to meet him.

When he got there he hide behind a pilar and he heard Copycat saying:"Ladybug is coming which was my plan all along."

"She won't be duped she knows me well."Cat Noir said.

"I know you well too."Copycat said.

"Really then why did you catch a fake."Verde said making them look at him and he comes out shocking them.

"What, another me!"Cat noir said.

"Okay who are you?"Copycat said.

"I'm Cat Noir."Verde said.

"No I'm Cat Noir."Cat Noir said.

"Then I'll just see if he's the real one."Copycat said while taking out both staffs while Verde takes one out too.

They started to fight using the staffs with Verde holding his own, Verde then goes to the real Cat Noir, Copycat then raises his hand and said:"cataclysm."he then rushes at Verde with the attack but Verde pulled the chains towards it turning them into dust, Cat Noir then kicks his copy away.

Then Ladybug comes in through the roof and lands on the floor, she then stands up and said:"Cat Noir I'm, here."she then noticed there was three of them.

"Ladybug you came."Copycat said.

"Theres three of you of you now."Ladybug said.

"I'm the real one."Copycat said.

"No I am."Cat Noir said.

"He's the real one."Verde said pointing at Cat Noir surprising them.

"What, then."Copycat said grabbing Verde by his color."your a fake."

"Smart cat."Verde said with a smirk then he turns back to his rider form.

"Your rider."Copycat said.

"Yes I am."Verde said then he kicks him away."now to show you my strenght."he then takes out the hold vent card and puts it on his visor.

**HOLD VENT**

Then the Bio-Winder came to his hand and Copycat said:"your just a wannabe that's trying to be like Ladybug."

"Really, well then I should have no problems."Verde said and he throws his yo yo at him.

Copycat was trying to avoid his attacks but then Ladybug and Cat Noir joined the fight overpowering him and them Verde hits in the face with his weapon dropping both staffs, Cat Noir then tackles him and they struggle for power making it hard to tell who's the real one.

"Okay now let's finish this."Ladybug said.

She then throws her Yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a marker and she catches it."a marker."

Verde then got an idea."I got it."he then takes it and looks at the twins, then throws it at Copycat making a mark on his face."now theres no way of confusing them."

"Oh no."Copycat said and he saw Verde taking out the Final Vent card and he slots it in.

**FINAL VENT**

Copycat tries to run but Biogreeza appeared in front of him stopping Copycat in his tracks, Biogreeza then throws it's tongue out making Verde jump up with his legs facing up, Biogreeze tongue then grabbed his legs making him go towards Copycat.

"No wait."Copycat said but he got caught by Verde and they go up to the air, they then spin around with Verde facing up while Copycat facing down and he goes a piledriver with his feet on his chest and they hit the ground making Ladybug and Cat Noir wince.

"Man I know that's a fake but seeing that happen to a guy that looks like me."Cat Noir said.

Verde then lets him fall down to the floor, he then sees the newspaper image of Ladybug in his pocket and takes it out, he then rips it in two making the akuma come out.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making them return the painting back and fix the picture, then Copycat turns back to normal.

"Pound it."The heroes said while fist bumping.

Cat Noir then sees his ring and said:"well I gotta go you might want to help this guy since his crush got crushed."and he goes away.

"Well I'll leave him to you."Verde said and he left.

"Hey you didn't tell me your name."Ladybug said.

"It's Verde."Verde said and he exits the studio.

Next day Jin went to check out the statue again and to his surprise he saw Theo there with reporters, the statue was covered up and he said:"everyone I would like to say the Statue was changed since a new rider was revealed, I wanted to add him after helping me so allow me to introduce to you Verde."he then takes the cover off showing Verde with his weapon standing next to Ladybug and everyone cheered.

After the reporters left Jin goes up to Theo who was looking at the statue and said:"hey nice work."

"Thank you, I worked all night to add him, he helped me get some sense in my head."Theo said.

"Well I'm sure he would be happy that you think of that and for adding him."Jin said and Theo nodded.

Jin then went back to the bakery and he felt good helping the guy out, he heard Marinette was going to the movies and Alya invited him to come too so he best not let them wait.

**Note:Verde came and he used the copy vent to turn into Cat Noir to confuse the villain, now I would like to say the poll is almost over for Ghost and in it's place will be a Zi-o poll wich will decide his world, I did say I was going to do She ra but I decided to make a poll to decide which world being She ra, Winx, W.i.t.c.h, Star Wars and Star vs forces of evil, now to answer the reviews Bobby Jenkins your idea for jagged makes no sense Jin is from a different world how he knows this simple theres no Kamen Rider show in the world of Ladybug so theres no way Jagged is his uncle and if he was Jagged would have been his legal guardian instead of Jin living on his own so now that Idea won't haver happen and yes kagari will be in the harem.**


	9. Chapter 9 Dark Cupid

**Chapter 9 Dark Cupid**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

Today was Valentines day and all the sudents were at class with the teacher was talking about fairy tales, Jin noticed Adrien was writing something.

"In most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess can anyone tell us why?"Teacher said.

"Because only love conquer hate."Rose said.

"Correct Rose."Teacher said.

"Technically speaking this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87 percent of all fairy tales."Max said.

"Thank you Max that's enough, Adrien I hope what your writing has something to do with my lesson."Teacher said while getting close to him."can you tell me what I just said?"

"That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate."Adrien said and then the bell rang.

"Very good Adrien, now everyone don't forget to finish sleeping beauty by Charles Perrault tonight and happy Valentines day students."Teacher said.

Jin went outside thinking what to do for this day, then he run into Juleka at the entrance, she was nervous and Jin said:"oh hey Juleka, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well."Juleka said with her arms behind her, then she gives him a bag of chocolates."it's a gift for being a friend."

"Oh thanks."Jin said surprised and he takes it.

Juleka smilled and she walks away, then when he walking home he heard a voice:"hey Jin."he looks back to see Alix skating towards him."glad I caught up to you."

"Oh hey Alix."JIn said then she gives a bag too."Really?"

"Yeah I think you deserve it for being a great friend so see ya."Alix said and then she leaves.

"Okay this is getting weird."Jin said and he goes back home.

When he got home he went to check on the bakery since Valentines day was good for the business, Tom made candy apples with the shape of hearts for the day, Jin was at the counter and he saw Marinette and Alya came in thought the door.

"Oh hey girls."Jin said.

"Hey Jin."They said while going to her room but then Alya stopped.

"Hey Jin I wanted to give you this."Alya said and she gives him chocolate as well.

"Hey thanks."Jin said surprised and he takes it.

Alya smilled and she follows Marinette.

When they got in her room Marinette said:"so you decided to tell Jin you like him."

"Oh no, not yet since I still don't know how he feels about me, now let's focus on you."Alya said.

Jin worked on the shop with Tom making many candy apples, Tom goes to him while carrying a tray and he said:"so Jin received any treats today?"

"Well yeah, I got from three girls."Jin said.

"Really, that's great that means your quite popular in school."Tom said.

"Come on, it's not like I'm a ladies man."Jin said then the door opened.

Marinette and Alya came out running towards the door and Tom said:"candy apples girls." and he pickes two up.

Marinette goes up to him, she takes them and said:"thanks papa."she gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes out.

"Say Jin why don't you go with them we finished enough work."Tom suggested.

"Are you sure?"Jin asked.

"Of course."Tom said.

"Thanks."Jin said and goes to get his phone, he then goes outside and then receives a text, he looks at his phone and got surprised:"Chloe, what does she want."he opens it and to his shock it was a picture of Kim kneeling down and he looked destroyed."why that no good girl, she had to break his heart but to humiliate him."

He then saw Marinette trying to take something from the mail box which caused him to chuckle, he goes up to them and he heard a sound from the sky, he looks up to see a cupid villain that looked like Kim, he was looking at the girls which made Jin run towards them, Dark Cupid shoots a arrow towards Alya but then Jin tackles her to the ground making the arrow hit the street.

Alya notices Jin was on top of her and said:"well my hero."

"No time, run."Jin said and they ran away.

"All hearts must be broken."Dar Cupid said and he flies away.

They went to opposite directions and Jin goes to an alley.

"So Kim got akumatized well let's ride."Jin said, he found a broken mirror and takes out the Ryuki deck, he points at the mirror making the buckle appear."henshin."he slots it in and transforms into Ryuki.

He goes inside mirror world to avoid the being detected, he goes jumping through multiple buildings and he saw through a reflection Ladybug facing Dark Cupid, he then takes out a card and slots it on his visor.

**STRIKE VENT**

The Drag Claw came to his hand he goes to help, Dark Cupid points his bow at her and said:"say goodbye to your loves ones since you will hate them."then he jumps to avoid a fireball.

Ladybug looks to her right to see Ryuki was the one that shot at him and said:"Ryuki."

"Hey happy Valentines day, looks like you need help."Ryuki said.

"Your going to pay."Dark Cupid said and he shoots arrows at them, Ladybug used her yo-yo to block them while Ryuki countered with by shooting fireballs, Ladybug then jumps off the building.

Ryuki tried to shoot Dark Cupid but he avoided his attacks, he then saw Cat Noit and Ladybug in a post talking and it seemed Cat Noir was trying to tell his feelings.

"Of all the times."Ryuki said.

He then saw Dark Cupid throw a arrow at them but he countered it in time with a fireball destroying it getting their attention.

"Not now, we need to stop him."Ryuki said and he jumps at Dark Cupid wrestling with in mid air trying to take the bow away.

Ladybug then threw her Yo-yo to catch his leg but then Dark Cupid flies up dragging her with him and Cat Noir said:"Ladybug."and he goes after them.

Dark Cupid and Ryuki were still wrestling for the bow and then Dark Cupid kicks Ryuki away and he went inside a window entering Mirror world.

Ryuki lands on the floor in pain and said:"man that hurt, okay Ryuki is not going to cut it so let's change it up, he takes out the shuffle vent card and slots in the visor.

**SHUFFLE VENT**

Then the two rings appeared and he started to transform, he then changed into Kamen Rider Raia, Raia looks at himself and said:"Raia, okay interesting choice but this will do." he sees EvilDiver flying around and he went to help his friends.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were at the park fighting Dark Cupid while they were avoiding his arrows, then Dark Cupid saw Aurore hidding behind a tree and he smirked, he flies up and shoots a arrow at her, the heroes saw it and got shocked but they couldn't reach her in time, before it could hit her she was swept away, she opens her eyes to see Raia holding her bridal style.

"Oh thank you."Aurore said with a blush.

"No problem."Raia said and he puts her down."now go." she nodded and runs.

"Another rider."Dark Cupid said.

Ladybug and Cat Noir go to his side and Cat Noir said:"hey nice to mee ya, you must be Ryuki's friend."

"Yes I am Raia and today it seems I'll be the protector of love."Raia said.

"Oh really, well you will soon become the protector of hate."Dark Cupid said while preparing his bow.

Raia takes out a card being copy vent and slots it in his visor.

**COPY VENT**

Then a reflection of Dark Cupids bow and arrows go towards Raia and he catches it turning it into a copy of the weapon.

"What?!"Dark Cupid said.

"Hey neat, you got your own version of his weapon so would that make you a fish archer or a fisher."Cat Noir said making a joke and they groan.

"Not now."Raia said and he couters Dark cupid arrows with his own causing them to vanish.

"We need to stop Dark Cupid now."Ladybug said.

She then throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a candy apple and she catches it."a candy apple."

"Good we give him our heart."Cat Noir said.

Ladybug thinks of a plan and had a idea, she then looks at Cat Noir and said:"Cat Noir give me your staff."he gives it to her and she goes to stop Dark Cupid.

While Dark Cupid was shooting arrows somehting grabbed his leg, he looks down to see Ladybug's yo-yo tied woith Cat noir's staff around the fence making him get stuck.

"Raia."Ladybug said throwing him the candy apple.

Raia grabs it and shoots it with the bow, the candy apple hit him in the face making get blind as he tries to get it off.

"Hey it won't come off."Dark Cupid said.

"I'll finish you off."Raia said while taking out the final vent card and inserting it on his visor.

**FINAL VENT**

EvilDiver then appeared from the fountain and goes towards Raia who jumps on its ride surfing on it, they then fly towards Dark Cupid, Dark Cupid was able to take it off only yo see Raia coming towards him.

"Oh no."Dark Cupid said and he got hit causing a explosion.

Dark Cupid lands on the ground and his brooch flies to the air and breaks releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making them fix the damage and cure all the victims of Dark Cupid, then Dark Cupid turns back to normal.

"Pound it."The heroes said while fist bumping.

Ladybug's miraculous started to beep and she said:"well gotta go."she then runs.

"Ladybug wait."Cat Noir said.

"Look next time, you wouldn't want her to be revealed to the rest of the world."Raia said.

"Yeah I guess your right, next time."Cat Noir said and he jumps ti a building using his staff.

Jin was back in his room lying down on his bed, he looks at the three bags of chocolate and said:"I can't believe I got anything this day, I wonder if they did it because were friends or they like me, I don't even know how to react to that, they must have simply be acting nice to me, so I'll just enjoy my day."

He decided to get chocolate for them too as a thank you, but what Jin didn't know is those three girls have a bit of a crush on him that will only grow, will he handle their love and be their prince charming only time will tell.

**Note:Raia made his appearance, the battle ended differently since Jin was there so Cat Noir didn't get hit, the three girls that are in his harem have gave him a gift and Aurore now has a crush on Raia.**


	10. Chapter 10 Horrificator

**Chapter 10 Horrificator**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

In the morning Jin was at school with his classmates, they were filming a movie with Adrien and Mylene as the leading roles, they were behing the desk doing their bits.

"Agent Smith It's too dangerous we must evacuate."Adrien said.

"Your suggesting we run officer Jones after it devoured my family, my friends even my beloved dog Sniffles never I won't run, I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it."Mylene said then she looks to the side and screams.

It was Ivan wearing a monster mask acting scary, Nino who was filming on his phone said:"Cut."

Jin looks down to see Mylene scared and he said:"Ivan the mask."

Ivan takes the mask off and said:"sorry Mylene."

"Mylene that is like the 10th take and were only on the first scene."Nino said.

"14th actually but who's counting."Alix said showing the take making Nino groan.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna do better on the next take I promise."Mylene said.

"Anyone want some tea?"Rose offered.

"Your playing a hero from the special forces you're not supposed to get all freaked out."Nino said.

"I know, that monster mask he's wearing is so realistic and scary."Mylene said.

"Just big ol me nothing to be scared off."Ivan said while putting his fingers on th eye holes being funny.

"You ask me he doesn't even need a mask."Chloe said and she laughed along with Sabrina.

"What a bratty snob."Marinette said.

"I second that."Jin said.

"Ivan put the mask back on you're playing the monster and Mylene we need you to stay in character."Nino said.

Ivan put the mask back making her get scared again but then she said:"I need to sing my happy song it always makes me feel better."

"Go ahead."Jin said.

"Thank you, smelly wolf smelly wolf stinky breath and slimy."Mylene said while walking back but then she bumped into Adrien causing her to her scared.

"and the Oscar for the best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of it's own shadow goes to Mylene."Chloe said.

"Chloe seriously."Adrien said.

"Yeah so what."Chloe said but then Mylene runs out of the classroom.

"Mylene."Marinette said calling out to her, then she looks a the group:"anyone gonna go after her?"

"Mylene wait."Ivan said taking off the mask and goes after her.

"And the award for the most bratty girl of them all goes to Chloe."Jin said.

"What?!"Chloe said.

"You just have to make her feel bad and I wonder how you even have any friends at all."Jin said.

"Yeah epic Chloe just epic what are we supposed to do without our leading actress."Nino said.

"Who needs her anyway she was totally lame."Chloe said.

"Your lame."they looked to see Ivan back."Mylene is crying her eyes out in the bathroom thanks to you."

"Me lame."Chloe said.

"Hey hey everyone chill out."Marinette said then she told Ivan,"your right Chloe is lame but fighting isn't gonna bring Mylene back, I'm the producer and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight."

"The deadline for the Parisian students short film festival is tomorrow evening precisely 26 hours 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now."Max said.

"Thank you Max and we still have editing, posting, sound, soundtrack."Marinette said.

"Who's going to take Mylenes part."Adrien said then Rose thinks about something.

"Uh me of course."Chloe said.

"You havent read the script."Alya said.

"Of course I have."Chloe said and she goes towards Adrien."I have the first scene anyway, I can even tell you it ends with a kiss between agent Smith and officer Jones."

Marinette gasped and Jin said:"what is not in the script."Alya goes up to Marinete to wake her up.

Marinette then grabbed her and said:"you wrote that?"

"Hold up, I didn't write that."Alya said while looking at the script.

"Uh I wrote it, it was just a little tweak you know to move the story foward."Nino said.

"What, you edited my script without even telling me that's low."Alya said angry at him.

"You mean our script."Nino said.

"No her script you can't change it, the director follows the script not change it."Jin said.

"But it will help the movie."Nino said.

"You know what I say?"Jin asked and the shook their heads, then he takes the page that had the kiss and rips it to shreds shocking them."there it's gone."

"Thank you."Alya said.

"Hey no fair."Chloe said.

"Oh it's fair I'm in charge of the movie and the soundtrack, which means I can decide also to fire people."Ji said with a smirk looking at Chloe said.

She gasped and Chloe said:"you wouldn't."

"Try me."Jin said.

"Come on Jin that kiss will make the movie great."Nino said.

"Well it certainly ain't going to be Chloe."Jin said.

"Oh, how about Jin and Juleka."Rose said.

"What?"They said looking st her with Jin and Juleka surprised.

"They would be good for the movie plus isn't one of the scenes officer Jones has a song."Rose said.

"Hey wait, that's right."Alya said but she didn't like the fact it's going be him and Juleka.

"I don't know."Juleka said and she was blushing.

"Look Jin is a great singer we can have him sing his song."Nino said.

"Let's think about it, Kim, Max can you get the song from the other room let's finish that first since it's going to take a long time."Jin said.

"Sure."Kim said and he goes to get it with Max.

"Okay now let's try the scene with the new actors."Nino said with his phone ready.

"Take 15th action."Alix said not liking the idea.

"Agent Smith It's too dangerous we must evacuate."Jin said while looking at Juleka.

"Your suggesting we run officer Jones after it devoured my family, my friends even my beloved dog Sniffles never I won't run I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it."Juleka said.

"But I don't want to lose you."Jin said and he gets closer to her.

Juleka was blushing to the point her face was completly red, Alya and Alix were extremly jealous with Alix almost breaking the clapperboard, then they heard a scream stopping Jin.

"Wait that was Kim and Max."Jin said.

"We better scope this out."Marinette said and they go to check on them.

They arrived downstairs and they were looking for them.

"Hey anybody here?"Adrien called out.

Jin looked around and saw some kinda of slime on the ground with a familiar wrist band, he goes to it and said:"guys look."

They went to his side and Jin said:"look this is belonged to Kim."he points at the wrist band.

"They vanished."Nathaniel said.

"Or they're playing a sick joke on us."Alya said.

"We should go to the principal Damocle's office and tell him what's going on."Marinette said.

"Good idea, let's go and Nino stop filming."Jin said when he saw Nino with his phone.

"Not a chance this is just getting good."Nino said then he saw Adrien go back to the classroom."yo Adrien where you going?"

"I left Officer Jones jacket back there she'll probably wear it in all the scenes."Adrien said and he went to the classroom.

While they went to the office Jin stood back and went inside a classroom, he then takes out his phone and puts it outside to make it like he vanished.

"Now time to bring out a rider, this seems like a horror movie now so I know the perfect guy."Jin said and he brings out the Ouja deck, he then points it at a window to the outside and his buckle appeared, he then did Ouja's pose."Henshin."he slots the deck in and he transformed into Kamen Rider Ouja.

Ouja then cracks his neck and said:"well time to show this villain true terror."

He walks out of the classroom and goes to check on the group, Ouja noticed the top of the school was now covered in that slime blocking them, he walks towards the office to see it was empty with Cat Noir and Ladybug already there talking to each other.

"We better find this thing first and it's prisoners."Ladybug said.

"Well how about I join on the fun."Ouja said getting their attention.

"Triple legit a new rider came."Nino said filming him.

"And a new scoop for my blog."Alya said filming Ouja too.

"So what's your name?"Cat Noir asked while he and Ladybug goes up to Ouja.

"I am Kamen Rider Ouja, I came to take care of this."Ouja said.

"Well I gotta tell you i tried to cut this slime off but it didn't work."Cat Noir said,

"So all we need is to find the monster and take it down."Ouja said and he goes outside."follow me."he then saw his phone and points at it."Whose Phone is that?"

The look at it making Alya, Alix and Juleka gasp, they went towards it and Alya picked it up.

"This is Jin's phone."Alya said.

"Oh no he got taken away too."Alix said.

"Let's go we can still find them."Ouja said.

They decided to go to check on Adrien at the classroom, when they got there he wasn't there but Ladybug said:"there."she pointed at a shoe.

"Anyone recognize this shoe?"Cat Noir asked.

"That's Adrien shoe."Nino said.

"That's weird there's no pink slime here." Ladybug said.

"Yes there is."Nathaniel said looking at the desk with some but then he got caught and brought inside the desk.

They heard a growl along with Nathaniel screaming while the desk was moving, then it got knocked away to reveal the monster Horrificator with Nathaniel on its tail, it roars at them.

"Everybody run."Ladybug said while they ran away while Juleka was still there.

It growed and Juleka said:"awesome."the monster roars at her and she said:"so awesome."then it shrank catching Ouja's attention.

It shoot pink slime at her but then Ouja takes her outside, he brings her to the group and looks to the classroom, then Ladybug and Cat Noir came out when steam of slime came out and Horrificator jumps out and landed on the floor.

Ouja looks at it and it roared at him, Ouja just cracked his neck and said:"I'm vexed."then the monster shrank.

"So cool he even has his own catchphrase."Ninio said while filming.

"Let's play."Ouja said taking out his Veno Visor and takes out a card, he then turns it around to reveal the sword vent and slots it in.

**SWORD VENT**

Then the veno saber came to his hand and he charges at the monster, Horrificator shoots slime at him but Ouja dodged it and hit on the side making it fall.

"I know your source of power, fear you get stronger through their own fear well too bad for you your nothing compared to my pall."Ouja said taking out another card, it was Venosnaker card and he slots it on his visor.

**ADVENT**

Then from the windows came Venosnaker going towards the Horrificator, the monster then shoots slime but Venosnaker shoots it own slime of acid countering it.

Ladybug saw a drop hit the ground and saw it burn it, she got surprised and said:"acid, that thing spits acid."

Venosnaker roars at Horrificator while the most of the group got scared by it Juleka said:"so awesome."

Venosnaker then goes to bite it but then Horrificator jumps to the side, they were trying to hit each other but their slimes countered each other, Horrificator then looks at the group that was hidding near the entrance and they got scared by it, Horrificator then grew and jumps over Venosnaker.

Ladybug then grabs it legs with her yo-yo while Cat Noir tries to attack but then Horrificator grabed Ladybug and throws her at Cat Noir knocking them at Venosnaker.

Ouja saw that and charges at Horrificator who shot slime at him trapping him at a wall, the monster then looks at Ivan for a bit and licks him, then it takes Alix with it, Horrificator then came to a classroom and slimed the door shut.

Ouja got mad and said:"Venosnaker."Venosnaker then shoots acid at Ouja taking the slime off."I will get that thing."

Ladybug and Cat Noir gut hile rubbing their heads and Ladybug said:"we need to find it, but why did it leave Ivan alone, wait it must be Mylene."

"Where is Sabrina and Chloe?"Alya asked while they go up to the heroes.

"Will find them don't worry, if we can find a way out of here."Ladybug said.

Then they heard a scream and Ouja said:"found them."he then runs towards a classroom and he busted the door open so the lockers that were blocking it fall down, he looks around and they were gone.

"Were too late."Cat noir said while the rest came in.

"But look."Ladybug said looking at a trail if slime."we can track them."

They followed it to a door near the entrance and Nino said:"I'm so amped."

"Turn your amp down to about 4 will ya."Cat Noir said.

"My bad."Nino said.

They open the door and went inside, they found a next that had pods made of slime, they look around and Ladybug said:"anybody in here?"

They heard voices from the inside and the heroes went to check on them, Ouja knocked on one and said:"whose inside?"

"It's Kim."Kim said.

"Good we'll get you out when we beat the monster."Ouja said.

They started to list off the missing people and then Ladybug said:"Jin."Ouja went behind a pod, he take sout his mouth piece and said:"I'm here."he then puts it back.

"That's everyone."Ladybug said.

Then the exit was it by slime trapping them and the Horrificator came down roaring at them.

"Payback."Ouja said and he charges at it with his sword.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a hula hoop ring and she catches it."a ring."

"Are you going to show off some mad skills."Cat Noir said.

She then thinks of a plan and got a idea.

"I got it Cat Noir help Ouja distract it."Ladybug said while she went up.

"No problem."Cat Noir said.

Ouja was swatting the slime with his sword, then Horrificator got hit by a staff and saw Cat Noir when it came back to him.

"Hey lizard over here."Cat Noir said.

Horrificator growled and tried to hit them while they dodged it's attacks, then Ladybug came from above and puts the ring on Horrificator trapping it.

"Sorry Mylene, Ouja now."Ladybug said.

"You're done."Ouja said while taking out the final vent card and slots it in.

**FINAL VENT**

Then Venosnaker came and goes towards Horrificator with Ouja running in front of it, then Ouja jumps up and Venosnaker spits it's venom at Ouja sending him towards Horrificator and did a flying bycicle hitting multiple times and it caused it to explode.

Ouja lands on the floor to see Horrificator was now small and it runs towards Ivan who picked it up, Ouja saw the button on the floor and stepped on it causing the Akuma to fly out.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making them fix the damage and make all the slime go away freeing everyone, then Horrificator turns back to normal making Mylene hold Ivan's hands.

"Pound it."The heroes said doing a fist bump.

"Awesome."Nino said still filming.

Ivan and Myelen kissed making the end of the movie, after that Nino went to show the movie but it got rejected saying that mosnter looked like a fake and only Venosnaker was real, Jin was at the entrance with Juleka and the rest of the group.

"Well too bad we didn't get accepted."Jin said.

"Yeah even when we had some awesome monster action."Alix said.

"Well there's always next time and maybe Juleka will be the real leading lady next time."Jin said making her blush.

"Hey Jin wanna hang out?"Alix asked to get his attention.

"Oh sure, I'll get my bike."Jin said.

"Awesome."Alix said and they went away.

Rose looks at Juleka and said:"maybe you will have a chance Juleka at being a star."

"Yeah maybe."Julek said.

Then the hearts of the three girls grew bigger with Juleka being more in love and a new couple was born.

**Note:hope you all enjoyed Ouja and Venosnaker is scary enough to fight Horrificator since it also has acid, don't worry Genocider will appear later but when the time is right.**


	11. Chapter 11 Darkblade

**Chapter 11 Darkblade**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

Jin was walking down the street getting school, he watched the news on his phone and saw that Chloe's dad won the election again and this reminded him what's going to happen.

"The class rep elections are tomorrow and Chloe is participating, why I give to put her in her place."Jin said.

At classroom everyone was at their seats while Marinette didn't come yet, Chloe was with Sabrina in front of the class with the teacher next to them.

"Chloe is running for the class representative position and Sabrina will be her deputy, do we have any other canditates?"The teacher asked.

Jin saw that Kim wanted but Chloe and Sabrina glared at them making him back dowm making Jin:"Tch."he hated that bratty girl if he didn't have to work in the bakery he would have loved to participate just to take her down, he then saw Marinette come in.

"I'm sorry, the buss uh."Marinette was trying to say and she went to her seat.

Jin chuckled he should have waited for her but he had to go, he wished someone goes to face her.

"Alright I'll give all of you till the end of lunch to decide if you like to be a candidate."teacher said.

Everyone was now outside, Jin was on one of the benches and he saw Chloe talking to the others most likely bully them to not to participate, then she goes to him.

"Alrigth Jin you better not."Chloe said.

"If you don't go away I'll join the election just to take it away from you."Jin said making them gasp.

"You wouldn't."Chloe said.

"Try me, since your still in hot waters after last time."Jin said referring to when she mentioned his parents.

She grunted and walked away making him smirk, Jin then saw Marinette talking to Alix with Alya at her side, he wondered if she would participate just to make sure Chloe didn't win.

Everyone was then back in class and the teacher asked:"so are there any new canditates who would like to run against Chloe and Sabrina?"everyone wasn't saying anything and Jin noticed Kim and Rose looked a bit scared."given that Chloe and Sabrina are the only ones canditates there's no point int voting so Chloe and Sabrina."

"I'll run."Marinette yelled out surprising them and making Jin smile.

"Wonderful, you'll need to develop your campaign and have a speach ready by tomorrow we'll have the vote then."Teacher said and Marinette's friends were happy.

After class Marinette, Jin and Alya were sitting on a bench and Alya asked:"so let's see the scoop on your campaign how are you gonna represent?"

"Represent, uh, I have no idea I still can't believe I raised my hand."Marinette said.

"Look all you need to do is be honest and good canditate, Chloe is just a bratty girl that can't do anything by herself so be a honest Abe."Jin said.

"Really Abe Lincoln."Alya looked at him with a smile.

"Way to go Marinette."Rose said getting their attention, it was her, Nino, Ivan and Juleka."you spoke from the heart it was truly authentic."

"Uh, oh ah thanks."Marinette said nervous.

"When you win can we get more comfortable chairs, their so hard I can barely concentrate, pink ones."Rose said.

"And it be primo if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library."Nino said.

"Uh you know, um you know."Juleka said.

"Don't worry Marintte will do it since she put's others first."Jin said with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Hey look at that you have your own deputy."Alya said to Marinette.

"Yeah I can see that."Marinette said.

Alya then saw Adrien and said:"hey Adrien can Marinette count on your vote right?"

"Sure, depending on her speech."Adrien said.

That made Marinette happy and Jin chuckled.

Marinette and Jin went back to the bakery, Marinette went to her room while Jin went to help out, he makes some treats thinking what to do to help Marinette election, he takes out cpuole of cakes from the oven and then saw Marinette run towards the door.

"Hey wheres the fire?"Jin asked.

"Chloe is making a campaign at city hall and she has Jagged Stone signing autographs to buy their votes."Marinette said and she left.

"Why that no good."Jin said and he grunted.

He places the tray on the counter and goes to check on the oven, then he hard the door open and saw Sabrina come in, he hides to avoid her gaze.

"Hello."Sabine said.

"Hi there Marinette borrowed my math book for geometry homework but I need it back."Sabrina said.

"Marinette's not here, I've got customers to attend to but Jin can you get it."Sabine said shocking Sabrina.

"Oh sure."Jin said with a smirk and he goes up.

"Uh oh."Sabrina said.

After a few minutes later Jin came back and said:"well theres nothing so Marinette must have taken it with her."he then had a smirk.

"Oh well that's too bad, you might still catch up to her she went to the city hall."Sabine said.

"Oh thanks."Sarbina said and she goes out.

She then phoned Chloe and she asked."so did you get something?"

"Well no since Jin was there and he didn't find my quote on quote book."Sabrina said.

"What, grrrr, I hate him."Chloe said.

"That should teach him a lesson for going inside someones room."Jin said to himself.

After he finished most of the work he told Sabine:"hey I'm helping Marinette with her campaign so will it be okay if I go help her?"

"It's okay we finished most of the work so go help she might need it."Sabine said.

"Thanks."Jin said and he goes to City Hall.

While walking towards the place he stopped to see a army of knights with one with a sword being the leader, at the entrance with two of them trying to knock the door down with another knight.

"Okay let's ride."Jin said and he goes to transform, he finds a window in a empty house and points the Ouja deck at it, then buckle appeared he went to his pose."henshin."he slots it in and transformed into Ouja.

Ouja then runs towards the knights and saw them cornering Cat Noir with their weapons.

"Back off you tin cans."Cat Noir said.

"Hey."They looked behind to see Ouja with his saber and slashes them away.

"Glad to see you again."Cat Noir said.

"Yeah, now let's finish these guys off."Ouja said.

"Ah so the Riders have sent a champion, no matter I will vanquish you and your beast."Darkblade said while pointing his sword at them.

"Guys."they looked to see Ladybug land next to them.

"Glad for you to be here my lady."Cat Noir said.

"We need to stop him, the Akuma must be in his sword."Ladybug said.

"Really then looks like we need to get rid of his army first."Ouja said and he takes out Venosnaker card and puts it on his Visor.

**ADVENT**

Venosnaker then came out of one of the windows and charges at the knights.

"Slay the beast."Darkblade said and his army charges at Venosnaker.

Ladybug and Cat Noir fought off the knights while Ouja clashed blades with Darkblade, their weapons made sparks and Ouja jumps back, he saw Venosnaker throwing off multiple knights that were grabbing on to it.

"If this keeps up he won't hold on."Cat Noir said while hitting a knight.

"He won't kill Venosnaker."Ouja said and he takes out another card, he turns it around and it was Metalgelas card then he slots it in the visor.

**ADVENT**

Then Metalgelas came from the window and knocked the knights away from Venosnaker.

"Wait that's Gai's partner."Ladybug said remembering Metalgelas.

"He lend me Metalgelas but hes not the only one I got."Ouja said and he takes out Evildiver card and slots it in.

**ADVENT**

Evildiver came out and attacked the knights.

"Raia's too."Cat Noir said.

Ouja saw Darkblade going towards him and he takes out the strike vent for Metalgelas and slots it in.

**STRIKE VENT**

The metal horn comes to Ouja's arm and he blocks Darkblade's sword with it and kicks him away.

The students looked out and saw the fight happening.

"Hey it's Ouja."Nino said.

"Yeah with Raia and Gai's monsters."Alix said.

"Why does he have them?"Rose asked.

Ouja then takes out a card and he turns it around to reveal the unite vent card, he then slots it in.

**UNITE VENT**

Venosnaker, Metalgelas and Evildiver go to Ouja's side, then Venosnaker went behind Metalgelas with Evildiver behind Venosnaker, then they combined with Venosnaker having Metalgelas horn, Evildiver turned into wings and Metalgelas body connected to Venosnaker transforming them into chimera that roared.

The students were shocked along with miraculous holders while Juleka said:"super awesome."

"Meet Genocider."Ouja said with his new Advent Beast at his side.

"Genocider, fitting name I guess."Cat Noir said.

Genocider then shot a blast at the knights sending them flying away, Darkblade then said:"we must slay that Chimera to gain victory."

"I don't think so, hey Ladybug wanna make this faster."Ouja said to her.

"Right."Ladybug said.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a wind up toy and she catches it."okay."

"Well we better use it."Ouja said and he charges at Darkblade while Genocider was hitting away knights and blasting them.

She then got an idea and said:"let's see if he's ticklish."she then winds it up, Ouja and Darkblade were tradding blows again with their weapons then Ladybug throws the toy and it landed inside his armpits tickling him, he started to laugh and it gave Ouja the chance, he takes out the final vent which has his symbol along with Raia and Gai, he then slots the card in.

**FINAL VENT**

A hole appeared on Genocider and it was a blackhole starting to suck anything in front of it, the knights got sucked in and Ouja runs towards Darkblade, he then jumps at him and kicks him towards Genocider and he went in making a explosion, then from the sky came the knights and Darkblade and they land on the ground knocked out, the sword landed on the ground and it broke releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making them fix the damage and cure all the victims that were turned into knights, then Darkblade turns back to normal.

Genocider splits up back to it's three beasts and they return back to mirror world.

"Pound it."The heroes said doing their fist bump.

"Say do all your monsters do that?"Ladybug asked.

"Well we only know that those three can, Gai and Raia lend me their for a short time but they returned to they're rider."Ouja said.

Ladybug's miraculous beeped and she said:"well gotta go bye."she then leaves them.

Ladybug goes back to the building without them looking and turns back to Marinette, she lets a breath out and saw Tikki scared.

"What's wrong Tikki?"Marinette asked.

"That monster, it scares me."Tikki said.

"What Genocider you didn't get scared with the others."Marinette said.

"Yes, but that one didn't felt right like it was pure anger."Tikki said.

"Calm down I'm sure their harmless and only attack the bad guys since their with the riders."Marinette said but she did wonder why did it make Tikki so scared.

After that Jin came in and saw everyone there safe, Marinette came down and Chloe said:"so where were you, hidding behind a rock?"

"Actually I met up with Ladybug and she told me to hide until it was over."Marinette said.

"Hey did you see what happened in the fight?"Nino asked.

"No."Marinette said.

"Ouja came and combined his beast with Gai and Raia's making a super beast."Nino said.

"It was scary."Rose said scared.

"It was awesome."Juleka said looking at her phone that had a picture of Genocider.

"Okay, well I want to say you shouldn't let Chloe buy your votes, I might not have the best gifts but I'm determined and resourceful so I'll take care of any of your problems and you can count on that since I want you to vote for me for being fair and honest."Marinette said and they cheered for her while Chloe grunted.

Next day Marinette won the election and she was now standing in front of class with Jin at her side.

"By majority of votes Marinette is the new class representative and Jin will be her deputy."Teacher said while the class cheered for thrm except Chloe.

"Thanks Jin."Marinette said.

"No problem I'll back you up anytime."Jin said and she smilled.

**Note:Genocider appeared, I wanted to have him against the army of knights since it is a mythical creature, some might have wanted Knight to appear but I have a better chapter for him to appear and he needs to be a secret until then.**


	12. Chapter 12 Mr Mime

**Chapter 12 Mr. Mime**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

Jin was in his room working on a song on his tablet, while he was working he heard a knock on the door.

"Uh, who could that?"Jin said, he gets up and picked up a small box that was on the table and puts on his pocket then he goes to check it out.

He opens it to see Alya and she came in excited.

"Jin you won't believe what just happened to me."Alya said.

Jin blinked and said:"well don't keep me in the dark tell me."

"Alright so Ladybug just saved a bunch of workers from a super villain, there were like a gazilion reporters waiting to interview her and that's what when it happened."Alya said and she takes out her phone, Jin blinked he must have missed a battle well there's always next time.

She showed him the video of Ladybug saving a child and bring him to his parents then the reporters were all asking her for a interview then she looked at the phone.

"Hey aren't you Alya the girl that writes the blog about me, the ladyblog."Ladybug said.

"Uh yeah."Alya's voice was heard.

"I like your work, it's awesome keep it up."Ladybug said then her earings beeped.

Alya gasped and said:"your earings Ladybug."

"Thanks better get going bug out."Ladybug said and she leaves the place and the video ended.

"Cool."Jin said.

"I know right Ladybug knows me, my blog, she thinks I'm awesome, awesome."Alya said.

"Okay calm down before you pass out from excitement."Jin said.

"Hey that's Marinette not me."Alya said and they chuckled because of that.

Jin then looks at his watch and said:"oh gotta go I promised Alix to hang out with her."

"Oh okay I gotta show this to Marinette too, hey can we hang out too next time?"Alya asked.

"Sure I'm free tomorrow see ya."Jin said he left.

"See ya Jin."Alya said and then she gave a greamy smile."he's so handsome."

Jin got his bike and went towrds the park, when he got there he saw Alix waiting with her skates and he went to her side, she smilled and he asked:"I didn't make you wait too long did I?"

"Oh no I just came here so come on race ya."Alix said and she goes ahead.

"Oh yeah."Jin said with a smirk and he follows her.

They raced around the city while avoiding the people, they got ice cream and ate it together, they laughed as they spent time together, Alix liked spending time with Jin since he was a fun guy, they then stopped near a shop.

"Today was fun."Alix said.

"Yeah hey Alix since I didn't get you a present in your birthday and I felt bad."Jin said.

"Hey don't worry about it."Alix said.

"Well then I guess you won't want this."Jin said taking out the box.

Alix gasped and takes it, she opened and it took out a silver chain and said:"a chain."

"Yeah for your watch I thought you might like it."Jin said then she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jin your the best."Alix said.

"Well thanks."Jin said a little nervous.

She lets him go and puts the chain on her watch.

"No other boy tried to give me this kinda of stuff since they think I'm way too much of a tomboy."Alix said.

"Don't worry to me you have a sweat spot."Jin said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean you think I'm soft."Alix said.

"Oh no, your the toughest girl I know."Jin said.

"Oh thanks."Alix said.

Then a bus passes by them and they saw Ladybug and Cat Noir on top fighting a mime villain.

They blinked and Jin said:"okay I guess we should end this for now since with villains it will be dangerous."

"Yeah but still want a rematch."Alix said and she goes to one side while Jin went to the other side.

Jin was able to find a window and went inside it to go to mirror world with his bike.

"Well let's ride."Jin said taking out the Ryuki deck and points it at the window then his buckle appeared."henshin."he slots the deck in and he transformed into Ryuki with his bike becoming the dragon cycle.

Ryuki was now on the street in the real world and was passing by the cars, he went towards the bus in time to see Cat Noir fighting Mr. Mime and Ladybug on the inside, he goes to the side and saw Cat Noir dodging a invisible sword.

"Hey having trouble?"Ryuki asked.

"Oh no just doing exercise."Cat Noir said.

"Well how about we trade places."Ryuki suggested.

"Sounds good."Cat Noir said and he jumps to Ryuki's bike while Ryuki jumped on top of the bus and takes out the sword vent card and slot's it in.

**SWORD VENT**

His sword came to him and he started to counter the invisible sword from Mr. Mime, Ladybug looks out to see Cat Noir on the dragon cycle.

"Cat Noir then Ryuki is fighting him instead."Ladybug said.

"Yeah but he's holding out better."Cat Noir said.

Ladybug was able to see Ryuki counter the sword but he backed away, he didn't know how to fight this guy and then he saw him do a bow and arrow motion and shoots a invisible arrow making Ryuki duck, he then starts jumping around to avoid them.

"Mimes, why did it have to be mimes."Ryuki said.

Ryuki then kicks him away and he falls on top of a car, Mr. Mime then gets up and shoots a arrow at the wheel of the bus making it lose control, they were heading towards the eiffel tower and Cat Noir saw that, he speeds up the bike and jumps off, he uses it staff to stop the bus using two lights making Ryuki jump off and they landed on the ground.

"Okay next time warn and."Ryuki then stopped and said:"where's my bike?"

"Oh well you see."Cat Noir said then the Dragon cycle came and crashed on one of the legs of the Eiffel tower.

Ryuki saw that and glared at Cat Noir who rubbed the back of his head and said:"sorry."

Mr. Mime then jumped onto the bus and runs towards them, Cat Noir and Ryuki then fought him using their weapons then they jumped away when Mr. Mime used his sword to slash at them.

"Come on buddy I'm sure we can talk about this how about you gives your hat and will call it a day."Cat Noir said.

Mr. Mime then did a shoving motion and Cat Noir said:"shoving oh if I shove someone off I'll lose him I won't lose my lady." and that made Mr. Mime frown.

"He's telling you to shove it."Ryuki said making Mr. Mime smirk.

"What to shove it, okay buddy you asked for it."Cat Noir said and he charges at him.

Mr. Mime then made a motion like wall and then Cat Noir hit a invisible wall.

"You fell for the oldest trick the book the invisible wall."Ryuki said.

"Now he tells me."Cat Noir said and he slides down.

"Consider it payback for what you did to my bike."Ryuki said and he charges at Mr. Mime.

Ryuki was now dodging Mr. Mime invisible mallet since each he brings it down a hole appeared on the ground, Ryuki then did a bicycle kick hitting Mr. Mime in the face and he stumbles back, his arm was then caught by Ladybug's Yo-yo as she tried to bring him but then he throws her away to the other side.

Cat Noir grabbed her and said:"your knight in shinning armor here for you my lady."

"Yeah right."Ladybug said and she gets off.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a box and she catches it."a box?"

"Oh we mail him if we shrink him."Cat noir said.

Ladybug frown then she thinks what to use and got an idea.

"Distract him for me."Ladybug said and she runs.

"No problem it's two against one."Cat Noir said.

They Ryuki and Cat Noir were now fighting Mr. Mime while avoiding his hammer, then he jumps back and throws something at them that made a noise on the floor, Ryuki looks down and then saw Mr. Mime pulls up something like a lever.

"Oh no it's a bomb."Ryuki said then he pushes Cat Noir away and jumps to the other side, Mr. Mime then pulls the lever down making a huge explosion where they were.

Ryuki and Cat Noir were on the floor with their arms on their heads and they looked at the damage it made.

"Man talk about blowing out minds."Cat Noir said.

"That is not funny, we could have been killed."Ryuki said.

The a image came to the eiffel tower making Ryuki look to see a image of another mime, he then looks at Ladybug using the box in front of the bus light.

"Homemade projector, smart move."Ryuki said.

"Hey Mime nice poster don't you think?"Ladybug asked Mr. Mime who looks at it.

He got angry and charges at it with his invisible sword, he jumps at it and cuts the eiffel tower in half, then eiffel tower started to fall towards them.

"Your insane."Ryuki said to Ladybug.

Then Mr. Mime puts his hands up catching the eiffel tower before it crushed them.

"Yes, remember he can only mime one thing at a time."Ladybug said.

"So he's cornered good thinking my lady."Cat Noir said and he uses his staff to get the hat."yoink."he then brings the hat to them.

"I have doubts."Ryuki said.

Ladybug then takes out a picture of Mylene making Ryuki realize that was her father, she then rips it in two and then came the Akuma out of it.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making them fix the damage that was made including the eiffel tower and Ryuki's bike, then Mr. Mime turns back to normal.

"Pound it."The heroes said fist bumping.

"Now."Ryuki said and he then bonks them over the head.

"Hey."They said to him.

"Next time warn when you were going to do something that crazy and your not touching my bike again."Ryuki said.

They saw that Mylene's father was talking to his workers saying they were sorry, then Ladybug earings beeped.

"Your earings."Cat noir said.

"Oh better get going."Ladybug said taking out her yo-yo.

"Such a shame I could have been your date to the play tonight just you and me."Cat Noir said.

"Thanks but I have other plans bye."Ladybug said and he grapples away.

Ryuki looks at Cat Noir who was staring into space and said:"okay let's go lover boy I have plans too."

"Oh right see ya."Cat Noir said he uses his staff to jumps away while Ryuki got his bike and drives away.

Jin went to the show and saw Adrien sitting next to Marinette and she was smilling, Jin chuckled and sat next to Alya.

"Did I miss anything?"Jin asked Alya.

"Oh no the show is about to start but you got in time to see Marinette being happy to see Adrien."Alya wishpered to him making Jin chuckle.

"That's Marinette for you but now let's enjoy the show."Jin said and Alya nodded and deep down she was also happy for Jin to sit next to her.

Then the show started two mimes came to the stage with one of them being Mylene father, Jin enjoyed the show with his friends and had a great time today despite what happened with Mr. Mime.

**Note:Jin defeated Mr. Mime and spent more time with Alix and Alya, I want to say the Zi-O poll is up so put in your votes to see where the new Zi-O will go to, also Bobby Jenkins those ideas cannot happen since the Zi-O poll was already up before you even asked so I wont change it to add those worlds.**


	13. Chapter 13 Kung Food

**Chapter 13 Kung Food**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

At home Jin and Marinette were in the living room and Marinette was practicing her chinese since today they were going to have a special guest.

"Marinette calm down I'm sure it will be fine."Jin said.

"But Jin I'm so nervous and do you think he'll like them."Marinette said picking up a bouquet of flowers from the table.

"They're fine."Jin said.

"They can't be fine they have to be perfect, my mom's uncle is a super famous chinese chef, he's a very particular so things have to be just right."Marinette said.

"Aren't you being too paranoid."Jin said then they heard the bell.

"He's here."Marinette said and she tries to jump over the couch but then she fell to the floor.

Jin chuckled and helped her up, they then went to the door and opened it to reveal Marinette's uncle Wang Cheng.

"Ni hao."Wang said with a bow.

"Welcome mari your at nets."Marinette said and she screwed it up.

"Welcome sir, my name is Jin Kujo."Jin said politely.

"Japanese."Wang said and Jin nodded.

Marinette offered the flowers and Wang, he seemed interested in them and Jin saw Marinette taking her phone out and he whispered:"put that down you'll make a fool out of yourself."she then puts it away.

They then let him in and he went to the living room sitting on one of the couches.

"Look I talked to Alya about this and she said she would be sending someone here."Jin said to her.

"Who?"Marinette asked.

They heard the door ring and they opened it to reveal Adrien.

"Hey Marinette, hey Jin."Adrien said.

"Adrien, what, what are you."Marinette said.

"Alya called me, she said you needed someone that speaks Chinese, well here I am translator at your service."Adrien said.

"Oh good since mine's a bit rusty."Jin said.

"Come on in."Marinette said.

They spent some time together and then they went to a car, Marinette, Wang Chang and Adrien were in the back while Jin went in the front seat with the driver, they were heading towards the hotel.

Adrien and Wang were talking in Chinese, Marinette couldn't understand them and then Wang said:"my french is not very good, not like your chinese."

"I thought you couldn't speak french."Adrien said.

"Me too."Marientte said.

"Oh no, not good, my English not good, but I know japanese."Wang said.

"What, then I could have done it."Jin said.

They then arrived and went outside to see a crowd of people there along with the mayor.

"Ah Chang Sifu, I am delighted and honored to have you here on our final show, where you'll have the chance to defeat all of the chefs who have competed thus far."Mayor said and Wang nodded.

They entered the hotel, Marinette and Jin stood to the side to see the Alec Cataldi talking to Wang in front of the cameras.

"Tell us Chang Sifu, what dish will you'll be honoring our panel of today?"Alec said and he puts a mic in front of Wang.

Adrien translates to Wang and he said:"my dish is Celestial soup."

"Wow we've heard so much about your legendary celestial soup but today we'll actually get to taste it."Alec said.

"Would you like me to come with you Chang Sifu?"Adrien asked.

"No thank you Adrien cooking needs no words."Wang said and then he left with Alec.

Marinette and Jin go up to Adrien and Marinette said:"thank Adrien, I'm totally for bothering you for nothing, I really thought he couldn't speak french."

"No problem Marinette ot was awesome to be able to practice my Chinese, especially with a Sifu."Adrien said.

"A Sifu?"Marinette said.

"It means Master."Jin said.

"Yeah, I can even help you Jin speak Chinese."Adrien said.

"Really then I'll help you speak Japanese."Jin said.

"Deal."Adrien said and they shook hands.

"Well look who it is."they looked back to see Chloe."my favorite person Marinette Dupain Chang, I mean seriously does your great uncle expect to win the contest with soup, it's not even a main dish please doesn't he know how to make Sushi like everyone else."

"Okay that is racist."Jin said.

"Your calling me a racist."Chloe said to him.

"Chloe Japanese make sushi, Chang Sifu is Chinese and Jin had rights to get angry because of that remark."Adrien said.

"Besides he's not like everyone else, my great uncle is the best chef in the world his soup is legendary."Marinette said.

"Well I despise soup."Chloe said.

"So?"Jin said.

"Didn't you know I'm on the jury, your uncle will not be getting my vote for sure."Chloe said.

"Then eat less junk food."Jin said under hand to not be heard.

"Oh yeah well he doesn't need your vote to win there other judges with much better taste than yours, oh silly me you don't have any taste, I mean look at what your wearing."Marinette said.

"You don't talk about like me that."Chloe said and then she walks away, she then turns around."you made a big mistake."and then she leaves.

"Wow you really stood up to Chang Sifu."Adrien said.

"Yeah that was great sticking up to that brat."Jin said raising his hand and she high fived him.

"Well I'm not sure, I don't think he likes me."Marinette said.

"Oh no you're wrong,"Adrien said.

"No I swear, he even ripped the bouquet I gave him."Marinette said.

"Chang Sifu isn't just a chef Marinette, he's an artist he told me he was gonna put flowers in his celestial soup, he said he improvises on fateful things that come his way, the flowers he mentioned must be the ones you gave him."Adrien said.

"So do you think he actually likes me?"Marinette asked.

"Of course dummy."Jin said ruffling her hair.

"Hey your the dummy."Marinette said looking at Jin.

"You know you two do act like sibblings."Adrien said.

"Wait who told you that?"Marinette asked.

"A lot people from school."Adrien said.

After some time it was time for the contest, the judges were the Mayor, Chloe, Jagged Stone, Alya's mother and Alec, Jin, Marinette and Adrien were watching from the sidelines.

They saw them trying except Chloe and Jin raised an eyebrow, even if she doesn't like she would have made a taste test to fake it at least, but then they gave him low scores which shocked them, he saw Chloe smirking which made Jin mad.

"This isn't right and I'm certain Chloe has got something to do with it."Marinette said.

"I liked to say your wrong but I know her only too well."Adrien said.

"Why that no good brat."Jin said.

Marinette went to talk to her uncle and Adrien said:"it's horrible to lose face in China."and Jin nodded.

After that Marinette, Jin and Adrien were now downstairs in the lobby, Jin was angry he wished he could ring her neck or even make her eat a entire pot of soup, Wang is a great chef and she ruined his dream because of her hate for Marinette.

"Get out hurry while you still can."a camera man came running from flying eyeballs, he got out and one of the eyeballs showed a image of a villain that was some kinda evil version of a chef.

"Not polite to leave table without permission, cut off all exits."Kung Food said.

Then Jin saw some kind of batter block all the doors, he tries to open them but it was stuck.

"It's stuck."Jin said.

Adrien kneels down to see some of it come out of the door and takes a bit with his finger.

"What's that?"Marinette asked.

"Caramel."Adrien said and then he tastes it.

"Dude that was on the floor."Jin said.

"Well it still tastes good but it's totally indestructible, looks like were trapped inside."Adrien said.

"My great uncle still upstairs."Marinette said.

"Don't worry I'll go find him."Adrien said and he goes to find him.

"I'll go find another exit find somewhere safe."Jin said and Marinette nodded.

Jin goes upstairs and finds a bathroom, he goes in and takes out the imperer deck.

"Let's ride."Jin said pointing the deck at the mirror making his buckle appear."henshin."he then slots it in and he trasnformed into Kamen Rider Imperer.

He goes to the lobby and jumps to the floor at the same time as Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Ladybug, Imperer."Cat Noir said.

"Cat Noir, Imperer."Ladybug said.

"Hey guys, well looks like were back together again."Imperer said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm a bit hungry."Cat Noir said.

"Let's go eat then shall we."Ladybug said.

"Yeah I got a couple of friends that are hungry too."Imperer said.

They then ran at the elevator, Cat Noir tries the buttons but then he said:"it's jammed."

Then one of the eyeballs appeared behind them and made a image of Kung Food.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir , Imperer you soon have privilege to be ingredients in Kung Food's soup but first you taste my special of the day."Kung Food said.

The elevator door oppened to reveal Jagged Stone holding a sword made of seafood.

"Seafood appetizers."Jagged said.

"Jagged Stone."Ladybug said.

"Seafood this canned be happening, let's see if you can carry a tune."Cat Noir made his jokes making Ladybug and Imperer irritated.

"Not funny."Imperer said.

"Look out."Ladybug said and they jumped back avoiding the sword.

"That's not very rock and roll of you Jagged Stone."Cat Noir said.

"Rock is one thing, soup is another when I'm done with you you'll be nothing but minced meat."Jagged said and he tries to slash at them.

They were avoiding the attacks then Imperer used his muay thai to block the sword and then kick Jagged away.

"Let's try this."Imperer said taking out the advent card and slots it in his visor.

**ADVENT**

Then came the gazelles in front of Jagged, he got ready but then noticed they were looking at him strangely, he looks at his sword and then swings it to the sides and sees then looking at it.

"Uh oh."Jagged said and then he got dogpilled by them.

The heroes got surprised and then they threw Jagged to a closet which made Ladybug close it and locked him in with a chair, they also saw them eat the sword.

"They must have been hungry."Cat Noir said.

"Theres no time to lose, Chloe might just be the main dish and we better not wait to find out."Ladybug said and they ran towards the elevator and closed the door.

While waiting Imperer did a hummed the elevator music that made Cat Noir do the same time and Ladybug shook her head, then they stopped making them fall to the ground.

"Now what?"Imperer said.

Cat Noir tries to press the buttons but it didn't work.

"Great we got stuck in another sticky situtation."Ladybug said.

Then the door oppened to reveal the mayor in the middle of the hall with a string of sausages.

"Royal Hot pot with it's giant strings of smoked sausages."Mayor said and then he started using them like nunchuks.

"Looks like a foodfight coming our way."Ladybug said.

"I prefer my sausages with mashed potatoes."Cat Noir said.

Then the Mayor charges at them along with the heroes, then he sent the sauages tying them up and throws them to a suite and they landed on a couch.

"Welcome to the world famous suite 36 of this hotel."Mayor said.

The heroes got up and Ladybug said:"if were not carefull we'll be the mashed potatoes."and Cat Noir got scared.

"On it."Imperer said and he jumps at him.

Mayor throws the sausages at Imperer who dodges them and starts to flip around distracting the Mayor, he hit a air conditioner on the wall making it suck some of the air but also the smell of the sausages which made it's way to the loby making a certain group of beasts smell it.

Ladybug and Cat Noir used their weapons to fight the mayor while Imperer tried to get up close but then they heard someone running towards the room.

"What now?"mayor asked.

Then the gazelles came and they charge at the Mayor, he screamed and they dogpilled him, they took the sausages and threw him away making him hit the ceiling, he fell down and he got knocked out.

"Man these guys have some good taste."Cat Noir said.

"and it looks like there going to help us defeat kung Food."Ladybug said.

"Well let's go."Imperer said and he looks up to the crack and he got an idea, he then takes out the Spin vent card and inserts it.

**SPIN VENT**

His weapon came and he jumps to the crack, he breaks through the ceiling with the weapon and came to the upper floor in the restaurant, Cat Noir and Ladybug followed him.

"Hey not bad."Cat Noir said.

"Thanks."Imperer said.

"Were almost there."Ladybug said.

"Great all this fighting is making me hungry."Cat Noir said.

"Kung Food generous."they look to see another projection of Kung Food."no need to choose between cheese and desert you get to have both."then they heard the elevator and look behind to see Alec carrying a bunch of chesse and Alya's mom with cakes around her.

"Watch the spectacular demonstration of the famous thousand flying cakes."Alec said.

Alya's mom loaded up a bow with a arrow shoots at them, they dodged the arrows and deflected them back with their weapons.

"Oh oh our guest seem to have few tricks up their sleeves but how will they fare against the blinding stinky cheese bombs."Alec said and he pulled out a crossbow with cheese, he then shoots it at them, Ladybug and Imperer dodged while Cat Noir hits it with his staff but he hit by the cloud from it.

"Ouch, he's right this cheese really does sting your eyes."Cat noir said.

"Then don't let him hit you."Imperer said.

Ladybug got an idea, she runs around avoiding the arrows, she then throws her yo yo wrapping around Alya's mom, Imperer saw it and goes behind Alec.

"Hey."Alec said but only to get kicked away.

Ladybug spins Alya's mom around and she spin near the hole, Alec hits her and they fall to the suite, they got up only to be greeted by the gazelles who were still there.

"Uh hey."Alec said at them but then they got attacked.

The heroes arrived at the pool to see Chloe about to be lowered to the soup, Cat Noir throws his staff at the rope cutting it and Ladybug grabbed Chloe, she then lands next to Cat Noir and Imperer.

"Ladybug, what took you so long, just wait until I tell everyone."Chloe was interrupted by Ladybug dropping her.

"Oops."Ladybug said.

"Oh no my brat soup will be so favorless."Kung food said.

"I know you're more honorable than this Chang sifu."Ladybug said.

"I am not Chag Sifu, I am Kung Food the greatest chef in the world and nobody will stop me from finishing my brat soup."Kung Food said and he then takes a pair of tonfas.

"Get back Chloe."Ladybug said and Chloe runs.

The heroes charge at Kung Food, they were blocking his attacks while trying to hit him, Kung Food then kicks Cat noir away but then Imperer kicks the tonfas away, Ladybug then jumps back and grabs the tonfas and throws them away.

"Guys the Akuma must be in his chef's hat."Ladybug said and Kung food pulled out a staff from his bag.

Cat noir fights Kung Food with his staff knocking Kung Foods away, but then Kung Food pulled out some kind of spice and blows it to Cat Noir face making him cover his eyes.

"Ouch its burns."Cat Noir said.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a a bottle of sauce and she catches it."sauce?"

"Wanna fight him ina contest."Cat noir said.

Kung Food then pulls out a giant pizza sword from his bag and said:"ha you think you can beat me with some condiments."

Imperer smells the bottle and said:"it's chilli."

"Chilli."Ladybug said.

Kung Food charges at them but Imperer blocks the sword with his own weapon, Ladybug then got a plan and said:"Cat Noir get his bag."

"On it."Cat Noir said.

"Cataclysm."Cat noir said charging up his attack.

Ladybug then jumps up while Kung Food fought Imperer, she then opens the bottle and throws it at Kung Food, Kung Food looked only to get the sauce in his eyes.

"My eyes."Kung Food said while they burned.

Cat Noir then charges it and touches his bag turning it into dust.

"Ha, burns doesn't it."Cat Noir said.

"Imperer now."Ladybug said.

"Right."Imperer said and he takes out the final vent.

**FINAL VENT**

A few gigazelles surrounded Kung Food holding spears, they then start to hit him with the spears, two came from the sides like missiles hitting him making a explosion, his chef's hat lands on Imperers hands who rips it appart releasing the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making them fix the damage that was made to the hote, the pool was turned back to normal and the caramel was gone, then Kung Food turns back to normal.

Wang looks around and he saw Ladybug give him his hat back with Cat Noir and Imperer at her side.

"Pound it."Heroes said fist bumping.

After that Wang got another chance and they loved his soup after nowing that Chloe messed it up, at the restaurant Jin was watching everyone praise Wang's soup which he named it after Marinette and then he saw Chloe leave and said:"hey Chloe."

"What?"Chloe said.

"Come back here."Jin said.

She goes upt to him and he said:"since you ruined Chang Sifu's soup I got the perfect punishment for you." and Marinette smirked.

"What my daddy won't allow it."Chloe said.

"Actually it was his idea."Jin said shocking her:"he didn't know what to do so I told him a way."he then had her sit down on a table with everyone watching.

Jin then puts a entire pot of soup in front of her making her gasp.

"You will have to eat this entire pot of soup by yourself."Jin said with a grin.

"But I hate soup."Chole whined.

"Too bad plus this is the same one you ruined."Jin said and she got scared, he then gave her a spoon."bon appetit."

Chloe takes a spoon out and got scared, she tries it and almost puke, she held it in and swallowed it, she then had to eat the entire pot while everyone laughed at her and she got what she deserved.

**Note:Imperer came back now to answer the reviews I got starting with a certain guest:I won't do descriptions since I got to the point It was getting to the point of insulting me and if your a different one than change your name and if you want a appearance look it up online and I want to focus on the story and fights, now for the other guests who liked my story well just calm down a bit since I want to take time making something good, nino might get a oc girl but she will not be Femme no that will go to one of Jin's girls that doesn't have a miraculous the oc girl can be like Alternative, multi shuffle is not needed since Jin has a similar way to do it, Rose is in the harem she's in the pairing search part, Odin will appear much later like season 2 and he wont die and the next chapter there's going to be another rider making a second appearance in gamer.**


	14. Chapter 14 Gamer

**Chapter 14 Gamer**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

In the morning Jin was getting ready to go to school, he got his stuff and goes to Marinette's room to get her since if he didn't she would be late.

He was at her door and knocked saying:"hey Marinette we need ro get to school."

He then heard her running around and then she openned the door.

"Oh no, thanks Jin."Marinette said and she went downstairs.

They went outside and Jin said:"maybe if you were paying attention then fantasising about Adrien."

"Hey."Marinette said and Jin laughed.

They then arrived at school and when they got in they heard a noise coming from the library.

"Huh that sounds familiar."Jin said and they went inisde the library.

When they enetered it they found their classmates there with the Miss Bustier and the principal, Adrien and Max playing a fighting game that both Marinette and Jin know about.

Marinette goes up to Alya and asked:"what's going on Alya?"but she shushed her.

Rose then went to her side and said:"tryouts for the Paris ultimate mecha strike 3 tournament, the school sends the two students with the highest scores."

Kim then went to their side and said:"actually the tryouts are for a partner to team up with Max in the tournament."

"Why Max?"Marinette asked.

"Cause he's unbeatable, he's a total rock sore he's got the highest APM over anyone."Kim said.

"APM?"Marinette said.

"Actions per minute this tournament is his whole life, he's been grinding all year to level up."Kim said.

Then they saw Adrien beat Max making him the top score.

"Adrein is now in the lead."Miss Bustier said.

"What happened Max?"Kim said.

Everyone cheered, Max then said:"awesome job we're going to make a killer combo."and he high fives Adrien.

"So let me get this straight if someone manages to beat Max's score they'll team up with Adrien at the tournament."Marinette said making Jin get a that said Oh no.

"No one could beat Max or rather Max and Adrien it's a slam dunk they are our schools dream team."Kim said.

Then Jin saw Alya drag Marinette behind the a bookshelf and he knew what she was doing, Marinette wanted to beat Max so that she can be with Adrien which made him shake his head.

"Hey Jin why don't you try it?"Alix suggested to him.

"I don't wanna ruin Max's dream."Jin said.

"What you saying you can beat him."Kim said.

"I played this game all the time."Jin said.

"Well I think we have our two champions lined up for the Paris tourna."Principal was then cut off.

"Wait, is it too late to try out."Marinette said shocking them.

"Well the Library is closing up in five minutes but."Principal said and Marinette waled foward to play.

Jin facepalmed at her actions, Mairinette sat in a chair and Adrien gave her his controller which made her happy.

"Is she serious there's no way."Kim said and Alya went to their side.

"Unless the particular player has a particular motivation."Alya said.

"And Marinette is a good player trust me."Jin said.

"Really how many times did she beat you then?"Kim asked.

"Were tied at 20-20."Jin said surprising them.

"The rules are elementary you battle each others robots with your own and."Max said.

"Please every time you win you loot his items and gain XP which upgrades your mech, I'm not a noob thank you very much."Marinette said.

"That is true, and still want that rematch."Jin said to her.

Max got nervous and said:"sounds like you have a sufficient amount of knowledge, let's see if it's enough to beat me."then they shook hands.

"Yeah this will be fun."Kim said.

Then they started to play they watch as Marinette was dominating Max and then she beat him.

"Yeah I win."Marinette said doing a victory dance.

"What, I can't believe it, she beat him!"Kim said shocked.

"Beat him she pulverized him."Alya said.

"The king's been knocked off his throne."Rose said and Max looked down at his controller sad about the defeat.

Max got up and said:"I accept this defeat, I relinqueshed my position in the tournament congratulations Marinette and Adrien."then he leaves.

"Max wait."Adrien said.

"Look I'm fine I lost fair and square but if you don't mind I'd like a little solitude."Max said and he exited the Library.

"So Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will represent Françoise Dupont highschool at the Paris ultimate mecha strike 3 tournament, good luck to the both of you."Principal said.

"Well looks like I'll be coming over to practice with my new partner see ya later."Adrien said to Marinette and he leaves.

"This is going to be bad."Jin said.

Marinette and Jin were then walking back home and Marinette said:"training with Adrien, Adrien."and she did a spin.

"Look you need to keep calm or your going to mess it up, plus there were other ways that you could have spended time with him."Jin said.

"What ar eyou getting at?"Marinette asked.

"Max really wanted to be in the tournament, he's been training for all year."Jin said.

"Your right, all I could think about is Adrien, hey Adrien is coming to my house."Marinette said and then she gasped."Adrien is coming to my house."

"Well you can guess what you have to do."Jin said.

"I have to clean my room."Marinette said.

"Then what are you waiting for go, go, go, go."Jin said making her run back to her house.

Jin went back home and found Sabine at the table drinking tea.

"Jin what was Marinette in such a hurry?"Sabine asked.

"We're having guests."JIn said.

"Really, who?"Sabine asked.

Then the door bell was heard.

"That was fast."Jin said surprised.

"Who's at the door."Tom said coming to the living room.

Jin opens it to reveal Adrien and Jin said:"oh hey Adrien."

"Hey Jin."Adrien said and he came in.

"So this is our guest."Sabine said.

"Hi I'm Adrien Agreste."Adrien said to her parents.

"Oh Marinette somoenes here to see you."Sabine called out to her.

"Coming."Marinette said.

"So Adrien what brings you here?"Tom asked.

"Marinette and I are finalists for the Paris ultimate mecha strike 3 tournament."Adrien said.

"No way, well she did learn from the best, Tom style booyah."Tom said doing a pose.

"Marinette didn't told us about this tournament."Sabine said.

"We were just paired up today."Adrien said.

"You two are a pair huh, I'm not surprised Marinette talks a lot about you, you know."Sabine said surprising him and Jin chuckled about that.

"Mom."they looked up to see Marinette at the stairs."come up Adrien."

"Very nice to meet you."Adrien said and he goes up to her room.

"Well I'll go to my room since I have some work to do."Jin said.

"Oh Jin wanna play the game with me later too?"Tom asked.

"Oh sure, just need to finish something important."Jin said he goes to his room.

Jin then went to his desk and decided to write a song, he wanted something that would fit Ryuki and maybe if ever has a live show he would sing it, after some time he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."Jin said.

Tom came in with a plate of croissants and said:"hey Jin I was offering something for Marinette but she didn't want it."

"Oh sure."Jin said and he takes the plate."thanks."

"Your welcomed."Tom said and he closed the door.

Jin ate the croisants and continued his work, after sometime later another knock was heard and Sabine came in with a tray full of cookies.

"Let me guess she didn't want it."Jin said.

"Yes so you wouldn't mind."Sabine said.

"Oh no leave it."Jin said and Sabine puts the tray on his desk.

Afte she leaves his room he said:"if this keeps up I'm going to get fat." he then eats some cookies too.

After some time he goes to his window to get some fresh air, then when he was looking outside he saw a giant robot there walking around the city that looked like one of those from the game.

"Okay let's ride."Jin said and he takes out Zoldas deck, he then points it at the window and his buckle appear."henshin."he then slots it in and transformed into Kamen Rider Zolda.

He then goes jumping from building to building, he then saw it fall to the ground and noticed Ladybug and Cat Noir were on the ground next to it.

"Well at least they got it."Zolda said.

Then he saw it shoot a beam towards a bus and it turned into green spheres surprising him, then the robot grew bigger along with arms and a real body, it was now at level 3.

"Oh no you don't."Zolda said taking out card and puts on his visor.

**SHOOT VENT**

Then the Giga cannon attached to his back and he fired couple of shots at the robots back making him move a bit.

Ladybug and Cat noir looked up to see Zolda and Ladybug said:"Zolda your here."

"Yes, now we need to stop him."Zolda said and he fires shots from both the cannon and his visor but it then made a shield to block it.

"So Zolda came, well let's see his shooter style can compete with my mech."Gamer said and he fires a beam at him making Zolda jump off the building.

He lands next to Ladybug and Cat noir and then they ran while the robot followed them.

"Okay does anyone have a plan to take that thing down?"Zolda said.

Then ladybug uses he yo yo to grapple to a building, Cat Noir used his staff to jump while Zolda shot the ground to jump up, While running Zolda did some shots to keep him off.

"We have to get him out here before he destroys all of Paris."Ladybug said.

Then they saw the poster for the tournament and they said:"the stadium."

Then they arrived at the stadium jumping at the middle, then the robot appeared behind them, Cat Noir and Ladybug throw their weapons at him but they just bounced off, Zolda then took another card and slots it on his visor.

**SHOOT VENT**

The giga Launcher came to his hands and he shoots both launcher and cannon at the robot making him go back a bit.

"Impressive fire power but can you keep it up."Gamer said and he shoots beam at them making the heroes dodge.

"Attack the robot with your cataclysm power it might be enough to shock him."Ladubug said to Cat Noir.

"My pleasure, two can play this game."Cat Noir said and he stopped."cataclysm."he charges his attack and charges the robot and touches it destroying the robot.

"No."Gamer said and he falls to the floor.

The heroes regrouped and Ladybug said:"smackdown Cat Noir."and they high fived.

"Cat Noir style Booyah."Cat Noir said.

Then a red orb appeared in front of them surprising the group.

"Check out that loot."Cat Noir said.

"Systems crashed Gamer."Ladybug said to Gamer.

"Ha ha ha, you forgot the rules I saved my last level."Gamer said and he touches his glasses then his robot appeared again back at level 3.

"Ah not the old respwan point glitch again."Cat Noir said.

"Yeah but did you both see he push that button on his glasses, I bet the Akuma is in there."Ladyug said.

"Well let's fight fire with fire."Zolda said and they touched the loot orb.

Then it made a giant robot of their own, it had black legs, ladybug chest and shoulder pads, the right arm was like Magnugiga's, with the other being a normal green arm, it two shoulder cannons and the head was read with two cat ears and two golden horns.

They landed on the robot and Ladybug said:"we leveled up too."

"Okay but I've only got a few minutes left."Cat Noir said.

Then the entered the mech and there was three seats for each one, they took their positons.

"I'll man it and you both shoot."Cat Noir said.

"Why do you get to man it."Ladybug said to him.

"Why do you say we flip for it."Cat Noir said.

"Just switch the seats."Zolda said making them switch.

Gamer goes after them but Ladybug blocked the first attack and punches his head off with the other arm.

Gamer then went to get his head and then Ladubug then breakdanced with the robot and said:"round 2 Gamer."

"Pyramissiles."he then shoots pyramids at them with his shoulders.

"Cat Noir Shields."Ladybug said.

"Shield's on."Cat Noir said and a shield appeared on the right arm to block the missiles.

"Cat Saber."Cat Noir said taking out's tail forming a sword and he tries to slash him but Gamer jumps to the air.

"Pyradrill."Gamer siad forming a pyramid like drill and goes towards them.

"Giga lasers."Zolda said shooting lasers from the shoulder cannons stopping it in mid air then it s caused a explosion making them skid back while Gamer lands on the floor.

"Now let's give him everything."Ladubug said."lady bombs."she shoots boms from the shoulder pads while Zolda shot more lasers at him.

"Laser wall."Gamer said forming a barrier around him blocking the attacks.

"Ear thunder."Cat Noir said shooting lighting at him and countered with his own.

"Giga gauntlet."Zolda said making the horns go to the left arm and he punches the air causing a explosion knocking gamer back a bit.

They then start to trade blows while using their shield to block their his attacks.

They then got close with the right arm and they opened the claw to reveal a gattling gun.

"Giga barrage."zolda said shooting him with so many bullet but then he seperated himself to avoid them and reatched him self again.

Zolda then shoots many blats and bullets at him while he made the barrier to block them but then he charged his super.

"Final Destroyer."he then shoots barrage of attacks at Gamer making him break his barrier.

"Great job his barrier is gone."Ladybug said.

"Then we got chance."Cat Noir said.

"Then grab him."Zolda said.

They charge at Gamer who then grabbed their hands making them in a struggle for power, Zolda was damaging him with their attacks from both hands.

"We've got to get inside his cockpit."Ladybug said.

"Go for it your in charge."Cat Noir said.

"Take the controls Zolda."Ladybug said and she exits the robot.

"Wait why him."Cat Noir said.

"Because I'm better."Zolda said.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a spray can and she catches it."graffitis, spray paint arts and crafts."

She then looks around, she then got an idea and said:"bingo."

She then runs o top of the left arm and then jumps towards the head of the robot, she then sprays the eye covering it up with paint.

"Oh I see, but what about him."Zolda said.

"Hey leave the jokes for me."Cat Noir said.

Then the Gamer came out lookin for her but she takes his glasses from above and said:"Game over Gamer."she then breaks the glasses releasing the akuma.

"Games over for you too akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it, she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making the the robots vanish, every things that was made into loot was put back into their rightful place and then Gamer turns back to normal.

"Pound it."The heroes said fist bumping.

After that Jin was back at home in time and went back to his desk, then he heard a knock and Tom came in.

"Hey Jin your still up for that challenge?"Tom said.

Jin thinks about it and said:"sure."he then went to play with Tom and he had fun.

After that Jin saw the tournament and Max got to play since Marinette wanted to give him her spot but Adrien gave up his for her, she still participated but he could see that Marinette did the right thing anyway and it made him proud of her.

**Note:Short fight for Gamer since Zolda's powers made the robot much more stronger since they had more firepower, now to answer to the Guest I need you to stop sending so much reviews I can't even process most of them, now most of your ideas are either not gonna happen since they would go against what I had planned out or are already things I had already planned like the game idea since that would be more like Climax heroes, also no more spoilers and Juleka won't kiss Jin in Reflekta that would only appear much later in season 3, Jin is 15 that 14 in the first chapter was a mistake, also the girls don't get jealous after seeing a boy they like dating another no they get heartbroken so no more story ideas I already have that planned way before and the silencer chapter no Ryuga I have something better and so just wait and see.**


	15. Chapter 15 Animan

**Chapter 15 Animan**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

In the morning Jin was at school working on writting on his notebook while sitting on a bench, at the stairs watching him are Marinette and Alya.

"Come on Alya why don't you try asking him out?"Marinette asked.

"Are you nuts, I don't know even if he likes me, sure were friends."Alya said.

"Now your acting like I act, maybe you should you know give it a try."Marinette said.

"Oh yeah you giving advice about dating."Alya said.

"Come on I'll even give you a little help."Marinette said and she then pushes Alya towards him.

Jin then looks up to see Alya and Marinette and said:"oh hey girls."

"Hey Jin I was wondering if you would like to come to the zoo theres a new panther."Alya said making Marinette surprised at the choice.

"Sure I can hang out with you both."Jin said then he saw Adrien about to leave."hey Adrien."and that caused Marinette to freak out.

"Yeah."Adrien said while looking at Jin.

"Wanna go to the Zoo with us?"Jin said.

"Oh sure it might be fun."Adrien said with a smile and he leaves.

"Your welcomed Marinette."Jin said with a smile and he then leaves them.

"Well looks like it's a double date."Alya said to Marinette.

"Oh no, what was Jin thinking, asking Adrien to come too, what if I do something to mess it up."Marinette said nervous.

"Look don't worry how about this we'll help each other in this date."Alya said.

"Yes but is my hair okay."Marinette said still nervous.

"Your fine, now I need to prepare myself."Alya said and she goes to her house with Marinette doing the same.

They were then at the zoo waiting while sitting on a bench, while waiting Marinette said:"this is going to be a disaster."

"Look calm down I'll give some advice to say to Adrien while I try to talk to Jin."Alya said.

"They're here."Marinette said looking to her right but they saw it was Max and Kim who waved at them.

They got relieved and Alya said:"false alarm."

"Hey Alya, Marinette what ar eyou both doing here?"Kim asked.

"Oh we are just waiting for Jin and Adrien to come since we decided to hang out here."Alya said.

"Hey girls."they looked to see Jin and Adrien coming towards them.

"Oh hey Jin, Adrien."Marinette said.

"Hey Kim, Max."Jin said shaking their hands.

"Hey Jin wanna come with us check the Zoo?"Kim suggested.

"Not this time we made plans, maybe next time."Jin said.

"Okay sure."Kim said and then he and Max went to the other side.

"So ready to go?"Adrien asked making Marinette a bit nervous.

"Oh, yeah."Marinette said.

They then went walked around the zoo, they then arrived to see the Panther and saw a man there feeding the panther.

"Oh hey dad."Alya called out to him and he looks at her.

"Oh Alya did you come to see the panther?"her father Otis asked.

"Yeah I came to see her with my friends."Alya said.

"Hi mister Césaire."Marinette said.

"Hello Marinette and these boys?"Ottis asked seeing them.

"Oh they're Adrien and Jin."Alya said.

"Jin, oh your the boy that Alya talked about."Otis said and then he saw his daughter making signals saying no."but I think you should leave for now since she needs some peace while she eats."he then pets the panther.

"Okay see ya later dad."Alya said and they left while he waved bye but what they didn't know is that Kim and Max came there shortly after they left the place.

They were checking the other places of the exhibits, Marinette was trying not to pass out being close to Adrien, while Alya was nervous being with Jin.

They were now seeing the giraffes and Jin said:"this is fun, I like the zoo seeing the different animals."

"Yeah me too."Alya said while looking at Jin.

"He's coming."they heard Kim and they saw them run, then they saw a panther chasing them and then a horde of different animals.

"We need to go."Jin said grabbing Alya's hand making her get surprised and they ran away from the animals.

They ran as fast as they could but then while Jin was looking back he didn't notice two paths, he then saw it which made him let go of Alya's hand and they went on different paths.

"Alya get to a safe place."Jin yelled to her.

"Alright."Alya said.

He then runs and finds a bathroom and goes inside, he then checks for anyone and it was all cleared.

"Okay, now since we're dealing with animals it's time to show them a real animal."Jin said taking out the Tiger deck, he then points it at a mirror and the buckle appeared on his waist, he then did Tigers pose and said:"henshin."he slots the deck in and transforms into Kamen Rider Tiger.

He then goes out to see multiple animals around the place, he then runs to find the panther, he found Kim with the Panther going towards him, then Ladybug came in front of him.

"And what do you think of Ladybug's?"Ladybug said.

Cat Noir then lands next to her and said:"and another black cat?"

"I think I'm higher in the food chain."Animan said.

"Then what about a tiger?"they looked back to see Tiger coming towards them.

"Hey another rider."Cat Noir said and Tiger goes to the middle of them."we felines stick together."

"Yeah yeah, I am Kamen Rider Tiger and I think a tiger beats a panther."Tiger said to Animan.

"Not this one."Animan said.

"If you value your life get out of here now."Ladybug said to Kim who runs away.

Animan goes after him but then Tiger jumps in front of him with his axe ready and said:"where are you going?"

Animan pounces at Tiger who blocks his mouth with his visor, then Ladybug threw her yo yo at Animan and he got tied up, he drops to the floor and Ladybug said:"guys his bracelet, the akuma must be inside the charm."

"Good then this will be a easy one."Tiger said holding his weapon to crush it.

"I'm Tiger."Cat Noir said pointing behind him.

Tiger looks back to see the same animal horde and Animan said:"attack."

"Run."Ladybug said and they ran away from them.

"We need to put them back in they're cages."Cat Noir said.

"Oh really I'm sure they'll do it without putting a fight."Ladybug said.

Tiger was thinking using a card but then he saw Alya which made him run towards her and pick her up.

"Whoa, hey are you a new rider?"Alya asked.

"Yes, my name is Kamen Rider Tiger now I need to get you to a safe place."Tiger said, he then found a empty cage and puts her inside the cage."stay here."

"Wait my friends are still out there."Alya said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't get hurt."Tiger said and he then closes the door.

He then goes where Animan was but when he got there he found Ladybug and Cat Noir but Animan was gone.

"He escaped."Tiger said to them.

"We're confused too since my weapon's unbreakable."Ladybug said.

"Well we know where to find him since he's got target."Tiger said.

"Right follow me."Ladybug said and she grapples to a building with them following her.

They look around and then Cat Noir found Kim in a bridge with Animan and said:"over there."

Kim falls down and Animan was about to pounce him but then Ladybug grabs his ankle with her yo yo making him fall to the ground.

"Your not getting away this time."Ladybug said.

Cat Noir jumps next to Kim and said:"quick go and hide in the first building you come too."Kim runs while Cat Noir put's a tracker on him.

"You'll never get me."Animan said then he started to transform and became a eagle flying to the air making the yo yo fall to the ground.

"So that's how he escaped."Tiger said.

"Where's Kim?"Ladugbug asked and then Cat noir showed him his staff that had a tracking device on it."good job kitty."she then pets him and runs to where Kim was and they followed her.

They arrived on top of the bakery where Marinette's room would go and Cat Noir said:"He's safe inside this building, panthers can't opens doors so he wont get inside."

"Panthers can't but what if he morphs into a smaller animal like a mouse."Ladybug said.

"Or one with actual fingers like a monkey."Tiger said.

"Right, but we do have a advantage over him, we know exactly where to find his prey."Cat Noir said.

"Animan will sniff him out sooner or later but it bought us a bit of time to plan out next move."Ladybug said.

"Well we better find him because the city is being overrun by animals."Tiger said looking at the different animals at the city.

"Follow me."Ladybug said and they jump towards the front door and they went inside to see Sabine and Tom with Kim while he was sitting on a chair.

"Greating citizens."Tiger said.

"Oh your Ladybug, Cat Noir and one of the Kamen Riders."Sabine said.

"Yes but we need to get to a safer place."Tiger said and they went to the house.

They were in the living room watching the news and they saw multiple animals around the city with the police trying to keep it under control.

They turned off the tv and Ladybug said to Kim:"you'll be safe here, can I borrow this?"she points at his wristband.

"Sure."Kim said and he gave it to her.

"Come on guys, make sure you lock up all the doors and windows."Ladybug said.

"We'll take care of the rest."Cat Noir said.

"Yes and thanks for the help."Tiger said.

"Your welcomed."Tom said.

They then went downstairs and put the wristband at the bottom of the stairs.

They were now in the bakery and they looked through the window on the door for Animan, Ladybug then sprays the guys with something.

"Whoa what's that stuff?"Cat Noir asked.

"Air freshener it'll cover up our scent so he cant smell us."Ladybug said.

"Thank I always wanted to smell like."Cat noir said and he smells himself.

"Ocean summer breeze."Tiger said.

Cat Noir sees a box. he picks it up and said:"couldn't we capture him inside something like this?"

"Only until he transforms into something bigger."Ladybug said.

"Then what about that?"Tiger said pointing at a bus.

"Perfect."Ladybug said.

Cat Noir's ear moved and he said:"he's coming."they then ducked down.

Ladybug peeks out to see Animan still an eagle flying around and said:"it's working he's sniffing out Kim."she then saw Cat Noir sniffing her making him stop.

"Dude really?"Tiger said.

"Follow me."Ladybug said and they followed her to where the wristband was.

They saw him enter through the door as a ladybug going towards the wrsitband, then Ladybug catches him inside the box.

"A ladybug smart choice."Ladybug said while they go next to her, then they saw it started to shake and he turns back into a panther.

They ran going through the bakery and they burst through the door.

"Couldn't you chosen a slower moving animal."Cat Noir said.

They went inside the bus and they doors closed behind them, they were hidding behind the seats from the back while he was trying to sniff them out, Tiger then made a singnal let him deal with Animan and they nodded, they then jump to the other side with Tiger taking out the Strike vent and inserting it on the Visor.

**STRIKE VENT**

Then from the windows came the Dest Claws to his hand surprising Animan and Tiger said:"ha, now I have the sharper claws kitty cat."

Animan charges at Tiger who swats him away, then he transforms into a bear and goes to attack, they were pushing each other until Tiger pushed him away.

"Looks Tigers are superior."Tiger said.

Animan then turns back into a panther and he looked tired.

"All these transformations seem to be tiring him out."Ladybug said.

"Then just let him wear himself out, it will make it easier to capture his akuma."Cat Noir said and he goes towards the wheel."cataclysm."then he puts his hand on the controls making the bus go crazy and the doors open and close, then they went out in time before it closed in his face then the bus stopped.

"It's not exactly a cage but it'll do."Ladybug said.

"But let's give him a friend."Tiger making them look at him, he takes out the Destwilder card and slots it on his visor.

**ADVENT**

Then Destwilder came inside the bus making Animan look at it, then Destwilder roared and charged at Animan and starts throwing him around.

"Well he won't be alone at least."Cat Noir said while they saw Animan turn into a bear but he got beaten by Destwilder again.

Then Destwilder throws Animan to the ground and he back in his Panther form too tired to get up.

"Ready to free the Akuma?"Cat Noir asked.

Then Animan transformed again shaking the bus and then he burts out through the roof throwing Destwilder away, he was now a T-Rex.

"Destwilder."Tiger said worried about his partner.

"Hey since when do extinct animals count."Cat Noir said.

"T-Rex might have disappeared a long time ago but technically it's still an animal."Ladybug said and he then roared at them and jumps in front of them.

"Well I know some other animals that'll soon be extinct the cat, the ladybug and the Tiger."Cat Noir said and they ran away.

While running he tries to get them, they were next to a building and he hits the building after they dodged him, they whent behind a few cards hidding from him.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a bucket of glue and she catches it."glue?"

"So are we going to glue his mouth shut?"Cat Noir said.

She then thinks of a plan and asked Tiger:"hey Tiger do you have any cards that might help?"

"Well I have a special card but I need a clear shot."Tiger said.

"Good, Cat Noir distract him while I'll help Tiger."Ladybug said.

"Leave it to me, I can be very distracting."Cat Noir said while looking to her eyes but then she pushed him away.

Then Animan steps on the cars making them jump away, then Cat Noir jumps on top of him and Animan starts to shake him off, Ladybug then pours the glue on the floor and Animan steps on it making him get stuck.

"Tiger now."Ladybug said while Cat Noir jumps off.

"Hey Animan."Tiger called out to him, he turns to see him while he had a card in his hand."wanna know what killed the dinosaurs the ice age."he then slots the card in.

**FREEZE VENT**

Then Animan got frozen in a block of ice by Tiger's card, Ladybug and Cat Noir got surprised.

"Well you certainly gave him the cold shoulder."Cat Noir said.

"Now to finish the job."Tiger said taking out the final vent and inserts it on the visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Destwilder came and breaks the ice dragging Animan towards Tiger who got his claws again, then he leaves Animan to him and Tiger lifts him up with his left claw making a light come from it and then caused an explosion, Animan was on the floor with the bracelet in the air and it broke releasing the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making them fix the damage and put the animals back in the zoo, then Animan turns back to normal and Tiger got surprised to see Alya's dad.

"Pound it."The heroes said while fist bumping.

After some time later Jin went back to the zoo and found Alya and said:"Alya are you alright."

"Yeah a rider put me inside of a cage, but what about you?"Alya asked.

"I'm good but I'm happy to see your okay."Jin said making her smile."how about we go somewhere else, I got a call from Manriette saying that she and Adrien are fine, she didn't get her chance since after getting seperated but theres always next time."

"Yeah, come on."Alya said and she takes his arm running towards the city.

Jin spent time with Alya before going home, Alya seemed a bit nervous but he won't force a answer out of her so he will just wait until to see what's wrong with her.

**Note:Tiger made his appearance since he's the more beast like rider so he is perfect against Animan and I know that Freeze vent was different but let's say theres two versions one being a simple stop one and the one where there frozen solid, Jin doesn't know yet about Alya's feelings and now to answer the guest reviews: now for Juleka and Jin I was sad for her too but she won't say outright she's in love with him yet because she doesn't know and Jin doesn't know about his own feelings, he will help her but it will only be in season 3 in the beginning since this is a harem story so it's not just Juleka theres still like Rose, Alya, Alix and so on and for Odin just wait until he appears.**


	16. Chapter 16 Antibug

**Chapter 16 Antibug**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

It was morning and Jin was in his classroom, he was writting on his notebook and he noticed Chloe seemed tired today and even Marinette noticed it he wondered if it had anything to do the fact that Sabrina isn't here.

He then saw her hair getting pulled but no one was pulling it and she saw:"ow."

Ms. Mendeleiev goes up to her and said:"What is it Chloe?"

"Someone pulled my hair."Chloe said and the teacher looks behind Chloe to see Mylene.

"I didn't do it Ms. Mendeleiev."Mylene said.

"It wasn't her, it's some invisible being, a leprechaun or a unicorn."Chloe said.

"Or a ghost, I would believe that more over those two."Jin said and that caused to laugh at her logic.

"Quite everyone."Ms. Mendeleiev said.

Then Chloe's bag started to move on its own and she grabbed it, Chloe was trying to pull it back and she said:"oh it's happening again."she then falls to the ground.

"Chloe sit down."Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"I can't my purse is beating me up."Chloe said while the purse hit her, she then runs away to the upper part of the class.

Jin then saw Juleka pen fly in the air and it was then thrown at Chloe, then more came to her and she runs back down.

"Chloe we don't run in the classroom, get back to you seat."Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"Did you see that?"Jin asked Nino.

"Yeah freaky."Nino said.

Then Chloe's glasses started to move on it's own she tries to pull them back and she was dragged towards the teachers desk, she was on the desk and her hair was now being pulled, then she runs outside with the class laughing.

"Uh I need to go get some air I'm not feeling so well."Jin said faking feeling sick and runs out side.

He finds a class that was empty and goes inside, he then goes to the other side and goes to a window while making sure no one was seeing, he then brings out the Ryuki deck and his buckle appeared, he then said:"henshin."he slots it in and transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki.

Ryuki met up with Ladybug and Cat Noir while they were jumping on top of buildings, they then arrived at the hotel on the roof and saw the mayor making a press conference saying that a attack on Chloe is attack on Paris, they then land behind him at the entrance, he looks at the heroes and smilled.

"We'll find the culprit mister Bourgeois you have my word."Cat Noir said.

They were at Chloe's room and the mayor said:"Chloe my darling we've got guests for you."

"Ladybug."Chloe said in the other room, she then runs up to Ladybug and gives her a hug."I knew you come to save me, you know considering what good friends we are."Ladybug tries to get her off.

Cat Noir checks the closet seeing the stuff that was stolen and the mayor said:"I had to put out a emergency call to all the biggest designers can you imagine my daughter wearing department store clothing, how humiliating."Chloe was taking pictures of Ladybug.

Ryuki was trying to keep calm since he needs to stop the villains even if it means helping Chloe since a hero must always be there to help everybody, Ladybug then turned on the security cameras to see the hotel from the tv screen.

"Have you had any run-ins with anyone lately?"Ladybug asked Chloe.

"I never have run-ins with anyone, everyone absolutely loves me."Chloe said.

Ryuki looks down and sees a broken frame with a picture, he picks it up and it was one of Chloe and Sabrina together.

"What about your friend?"Ryuki asked.

"Sabrina, impossible she adores me, I'm her idol."Chloe said

Ladybug sigh, she goes upt to the mayor and said:"your daughter is safe here with the doors and windows locked, this enemy maybe invisible but it can't go through walls."

Chloe then hugs her and said:"I'm sure you'll make my life perfect again, just like it was before."Ladybug then got away from her and dragged Ryuki and Cat Noir with her.

They arrived at the elevator and Cat Noir asked:"is something up, you seem?"

"She's hidding something."Ladybug said.

"I figured that out."Ryuki said.

They were now in the loby with the buttler and Ladybug asked:"whatever you tell us won't leave this room."

He looks around and said:"mademoiselle did have a run-in with someone, miss Chloe and her friend Sabrina like to impersonate Ladybug and Cat Noir, I was playing the part of big moustachio that day."

"Big Moustachio?"Ladybug asked.

"One of mademoiselle's ideas, big moustachio want all parisians to be defaced with heinous mustaches."Buttler said.

"Wow what a hairy situation."Cat Noir said which earned him a bonk from Ryuki."ow."

"Please go on."Ladybug said.

"I was hidding at the restaurant about the same time that Jagged Stone was there doing a interview, when Lady Chloe and Sabrina came mademoiselle got excited to see him and Jagged Stone confused her as Ladybug so she pretend to be you."Butler said.

"She pretended she was me, how often does that happen?"Ladybug asked.

"She idolizes you, when miss Sabrina found me she told them her name and they found out her lie, she got mad and yelled at Sabrina, later miss Sabrina did come back to talk to her but mademoiselle rejected her saying that she didn't see her like if she was invisible."Butler said.

"This invisble person is obviously Sabrina."Ladybug said.

"Who's been akumatized by Hawkmoth."Cat Noir said.

"Then we know who the villain is but how are we going to find an invisible person?"Ryuki asked.

"Don't worry about that."Ladybug said then she looks at the butler."you've been a great help to us, thanks."he then goes up stairs.

Ladybug and Ryiki walk foward while Cat Noir takes a flower from one of the pots, he then gives it to Ladybug and said:"it's not gonna be easy to find someone that we can't see."

She takes the flower and said:"so we'll just have to wait for her to find us and we do have advantage she doesn't know were on to her."she then puts the flower to another pot and they walked foward towards the door.

Ryuki then heard a sound behind him, he turns around and sees the flower in the ground, he then looks at Ladybug and Cat Noir and said:"hey guys that flower fell."they turned around and then Ryuki saw Ladybug's hair move which made him jump in front of her."she's here."they got ready with Ladybug and Cat Noir using they're weapons to block anything by spinning them around.

Then stuff where thrown at them but they were able to deflect them away with Ryuki using his fists, Ladybug destroyed a vase with her yo yo and decided to finish this quick.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a a bottle of glitter and she catches it."how handy."

"Looking for me Sabrina."they then saw Chloe on the stairs dressed as Ladybug."I'm right here come on."

"Oh no, seriously you need to leave."Ladybug said to her.

Chloe goes down stairs and said:"If you stop this ridiculousness right now I might let you be my BFF again."

"You have no friends left Chloe and you'll never have any ever again."Vanisher said and she throws a book at her but Ladybug tackles her to the ground with Ryuki and Cat Noir in front of them with both guys throwing the stuff away."I'll make sure of that."

They charge to where she was hitting the air, Ladybug was with Chloe and Chloe said:"you don't scare me everybody loves me."

No they don' said in his mind.

"This isn't a game Chloe."Ladybug said then she was grabbed by Vanisher from behind and taken away from Chloe.

"It's over Ladybug."Vanisher said.

"Not yet Vanisher."Ladybug said opening the bottle and throwing it over her making the glitter cover Vanisher making them able to see her.

Ladybug then gets out of her hold an Ryuki charges at Vanisher saying:"can't run from us now."

Ladybug takes Chloe behind the counter saying:"you stay here, don't move."

Cat Noir and Ryuki were fighting Vanisher and she was dodging they're attacks, Ladybug then goes they're side and said:"we just need to destroy her bag and capture the Akuma.

"Wait Ladybug, I don't think that where the Akuma."Chloe said going behind her twirling the yo yo but she let go making go up and it hits Vanisher in the head.

Ryuki then used it to tackle Vanisher and they were on the ground wrestling with each other, Ladybug then catches Chloe with her yo yo and drags her to the elevator, she pushes her inside it and Chloe falls to the ground.

"Wait the akuma has to be in the designer pin I bought her, she's wearing it on her sweater, such an unfortunate ugly sweater it was a gift from me."Chloe said.

"I won't tell you again Chloe so listen up, you need to leave, you're putting yourself in great danger and us too go it."Ladybug saifd and she then presses the elevator door to send her up.

"The pin huh."Ryuki said and he tries to grab it despite hatting Chloe's opinions it makes sense since the Akumas mostly go after things they care about but Vanisher kicks him away.

Vanisher gets up and dodges Cat Noir's staff and kicks him away, then Ladybug used her yo yo to grab her bag and brings to her.

"Your days are over Akuma."Ladybug said ripping the bag in two but it only dropped her stuff to the floor.

Ryuki then puts a card in his visor.

**STRIKE VENT**

His weapon came to him and he charges at Vanisher punching her in the chest destroying the pin and she falls to the ground while Akuma flies to the air.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making them fix the damage and Vanisher turns back to normal.

"What am I doing here."Sabrina said and then she picked up her pin.

Ladybug expected the fist bump but Cat Noir said:"why didn't you listen to Chloe, she was trying to help and Ryuki at least tried her theory."

"First because that girl put us in danger and second she completly lied to us earlier, I was not going to listen to a liar."Ladybug said helping Sabrina up.

"I don't like her too and maybe even more then you but the Akumas seemed to go after thing that mean more to the user."Ryuki said.

"I would have found out anyway and freed the akuma."Ladybug said.

"Okay then I'm not usefull."Ryuki said.

"What no, I mean."Ladybug trying to say something.

"It seems you care about your self, your no better than Chloe a true hero puts his feelings to the side in battle not let them tell what to do."Ryuki said and he then leaves them.

"Ryuki wait."Cat Noir said.

Ryuki was now outside and the press was trying to talk to him and he said:"Sorry I'm not in the mood today."he then goes to a empty spot and goes inside mirror world.

Ryuki walks away and goes towards the park to sit on a bench, why can't she listen to others even if she doesn't like them, he is the one that hates Chloe the most and yet he puts his feelings to the side to stop the real threat.

Back at the hotel Cat Noir and Ladybug were doing a interview.

"We are a great team, and Ryuki if your hearing this, I'm sorry for hurting you."Ladybug said sad about it.

They heard laughter and looked up to see Chloe as Antibug and she said:"if it weren't for me you wouldn't have defeated Vanisher and now I'm going to defeat you."

"Chloe."Ladybug and Cat Noir said.

She then lands on the ground and she said:"wrong, super wrong, I am Antibug."

"We got an emergency here, I'm about to change back."Ladybug whispered to him.

"Go ahead I'll tkae care of her, I just hope Ryuki comes back."Cat Noir said with his staff out.

"Look at that she's nothing without her boys."Antibug said.

"We'll see each other again soon trust me."Ladybug said and she then runs to find a spot to transform back.

Cat Noir then fights Antibug who uses her own yo yo, he then jumps to the roof and they fight each other there.

"Ryuki please if you hear about this help Cat Noir."Ladybug said.

Ryuki was at the park, then he heard Dragreder telling him to follow him, he goes to where he was going, he arrives at the hotel, he looks at a reflection to see Antibug with Cat Noir tied up and hanging over the ground with his staff.

"Chloe, she must have gotten akumatized after what Ladybug said."Ryuki said and he was going to go but then he stopped."wait I think a change is needed."Ryuki then takes out the shuffle vent and he inserts it, he saw that Cat Noir was saved and he then inserts it in his visor.

**SHUFFLE VENT**

Then he was covered in a orb of darkness and two red eyes were seen through it.

Cat Noir was where the pools was and he was fighting Antibug, he then tripped because of her yo yo and falls down to the floor, he then opened his eyes to see two black legs, he then looks up and got shocked to what he was seeing, there in front of him was a dark version of Ryuki.

"Ryuki?"Cat Noir asked.

"I am Ryuga."Ryuga said in a deep voice.

"Oh so another rider came, well let's see what your made off."Antibug said.

Ryuga then takes a card and inserts it on his visor and it said in a deep voice.

**SWORD VENT**

Then his own version of the drag saber came to his hand and he charges at Antibug, Cat Noir got up and goes to help, Ryuga was knocking her yo yo away with his sword then he saw Cat Noir go next to him.

"Stay out of my way."Ryuga said surprising him and he charges at Antibug.

Ladybug then jumps to the roof but only to get shocked, Antibug stops looking at Ladybug, Ryuga then turns his head towards her with his eyes glowing.

"Ryuki, please don't tell me you got Akumatized too?"Ladybug asked.

"I am not Ryuki, I am Ryuga, I was sent here instead of Ryuki, since you said you didn't need him."Ryuga said.

"No, that not's true."Ladybug said.

"Too bad, I'm here, his reflection, the dark side, Kamen Rider Ryuga, now stay out of my way."Ryuga said and he charges at Chloe.

Cat Noir goes towards Ladybug and sees her expression and said:"my lady."

"It's all my fault, I ruined our friendship because I wouldn't listen to other people, now we have this guy instead of Ryuki."Ladybug said.

They saw Antibug step away and then she then throws her yo yo doing her version of the luckycharm:"anticharm."then from it came a giant sword.

"Ha, now this should even the odds."Antibug said.

She then clashed blades with Ryuga as they traded blows, then Ryuga takes another card and inserts it on his visor.

**STRIKE VENT**

He puts the sword on his other hand when the Strike vent went to his right, he then sent black fireballs at Antibug making her block with the sword and she was being pushed back, Ladybug and Cat Noir then came to his side.

"I told you to stay out of my way."Ryuga said to her.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, and I feel bad for ruining our friendship but listen Ryuki is a great teammate like all of you riders and I should have been more appreciative of that, so if you ever see Ryuki again can you tell him I'm sorry?"Ladybug asked.

Ryuga was surprised and he said:"sure, now how do you want to do it?"they then smiled at his words.

"Where do you think her Akuma is?"Ladybug asked him.

"Her earings, your miraculous is in yours so hers must be the same too."Ryuga said.

"Plus she did had them before getting akumatized."Cat Noir said.

"Right, you guys are right."Ladubug said.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a bag of marbles and she catches it:"a bag of marbles?"

Antibug laughed and said:"you actually expect to beat me with a bag of marbles."

Ladybug then got an idea, she looks at Ryuga who gave her nod and they then all ran together, Antibug charges at them, Ryuga blocks her sword with his and punches her away, Ladybug then throws the marbles at Cat Noir who then hits them with his staff making them fall to the floor behind Antibug, she then steps on them making her lose balance and she then falls, Ryuga then takes out the final vent and inserts it.

**FINAL VENT**

Dragblacker then came out of the pool and goes around Ryuga, he then floats up and then goes into a flying kick position, Dragblacker then shoots a fireball making him go towards Antibug, he then hits her causing an explosion, she then lands on the ground and her earings broke releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making the anticharm vanish and Antibug goes back to normal.

Ladybug looks at Ryuga and puts her fist up, he looks at her and then did the fist bump making her smile.

"Pound it."They said.

"Ladybug?"Chloe said looking at her.

"Chloe, I'm really sorry about earlier, I would have defeated Vanisher sooner if I had taken your advice."Ladybug said.

"Oh, in that case I might reconsider."Chloe said.

"Reconsider what?"Ladybug asked.

"I might stay as your most devoted fan after all."Chloe said.

"Oh well thanks I guess, in that case let me give you some advice you should work things out with your friend Sabrina."Ladybug said.

"Well, since it's coming from Ladybug, hey who's the Ryuki wannabe?"Chloe asked pointing at Ryuga.

"Oh he's Ryuga."Ladybug said, then she goes up to him."can you tell Ryuki I'm sorry."

"Of course, he might change his view on you."Ryuga said and he leaves with Ladybug smiling.

After that Chloe worked things out with Sabrina and when Ladybug saw Ryuki again he accepted her apology which made her happy along with Cat Noir since they're team is back together.

**Note:Ryuga appeared, it was different since Jin's views a hero that doesn't put personal feelings in the way of helping others, so to teach Ladybug a lesson and since Antibug was a evil Ladybug he used Ryuga plus he vented some of his anger on her, now to answer some questions for the guest don't you know about Kagami and it's not Kagari and for those that have been asking for Jin to change his hair style that is never going to happen along with his clothes since he changes clothes when he sings.**


	17. Chapter 17 Puppeteer

**Chapter 17 Puppeteer**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

Jin was at home and he was in his room, today was when Manon was with Marinette since Marinette was her babysitter, she's an interesting girl and always wanted to play with Marinette, he then heard a knock on the door.

"Huh who could that be?"Jin said and he goes to answer it and when he opened it Manon came with marinette chasing after her.

"Manon come on."Marinetee said.

"But I want Jin to play with us."Manon said said holding a bunch og villain toys of Lady Wifi, Evilustrator and Rogercop that Marinette made along with a few rider ones like Ryuki, Gai and Ryuga.

"Really she wants me to play too?"Jin asked.

"Yes she wants you to be the riders."Marinette said.

"Yeah come on let's play."Manon said handing him the rider ones.

"Well, why not."Jin said surprsing Marinette.

They then played together in Marinette's room and Jin acted like all the riders, Marinette had to tell Manon what the bad guys want.

"So what do the baddies want?"Marinette asked her

"We want to win."Manon said with them.

"Yeah but win what?"Marinette asked.

"I don't know what do they usualy want?"Manon said.

"It depends, lady wifi wanted to reveal Ladybug's secret, Evilustrator wanted revenge on a girl that made fun of him and Rogercop wanted to uphold the law, but the Evil Hawkmoth wants Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculous."Jin said.

"Yeah that's right."Marinette said.

"And what happen if he did take them?"Manon asked.

"He wins."Jin said.

"I know what the bad guys want, we want the miraculous."Manon said playing with the dolls, she then tries to get them but then the rider from Jin saved the Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Then the riders jump in and save them in just in time."Jin said.

"And the heroes win."Marinette said.

"No fair you always win."Manon said and then she starts to cry.

"The heroes always win and the badguys always lose."Marinette said.

"But you never let me play with the heroes."Manon said.

"Of course you can play with them, in fact I can let you borrow Ladybug,"Marinette said giving her the doll to make stop crying.

Nadja came up stairs and said:"I'm back Manon, have you been a good girl?"

"Mommy, Marinette didn't let me win."Manon said she then ran towards her mother."she didn't play fair and square."

"Oh Manon, you can't always expect to win."Nadja said.

"Yes you can, the heroes always win."Manon said.

"Well your right there but they're superheroes."Nadja said.

"You'll win next time Manon."Jin said.

"Alright now give the doll back to Marinette."Nadja said taking the doll from her.

"No I want to keep her."Manon said taking it back.

"She can if she wants I told her she can borrow it."Marinette said.

"And that's sweet of you Marinette but Manon has so many toys at him I wouldn't even know where to put it and even Satoshi gives her some."Nadja said.

"Wait Satoshi really?"Jin said.

"Oh yeah we became friends and he's been realy sweet to Manon."Nadja said she then tries to take the doll back but Manon pulls it back.

"No."Manon said but then the arm got ripped.

"Look what have you done Manon, give it to me."Nadja said and Manon gives the doll back."I'm sorry Marinette."she then gives it to her.

"Oh it's nothing I can sew it up again, it's no problem really."Marinette said.

"Oh thank goodness, come on Manon were leaving say goodbye."Nadja said.

"I want that doll."Manon said.

"No you can play it here next time you come, come on Manon be a good girl and say Goodbye."Nadja said while picking her up but Manon started to cry.

They went downstairs and Manon said:"goodbye."

"Well I need to go back to my room, since movie time."Jin said putting the dolls on the table and he goes to his room while he noticed Manon going up again.

Nadja goes outside to see Satoshi waiting and said:"sorry for making you wait Satoshi."

"Oh it's no problem Nadja."Satoshi said and he then looks at Manon."what about you Manon how was your day with Marinette?"

"It was fine uncle Satoshi."Manon said.

"Okay we need to get to the studio I just got a call from Alec."Nadja said and they went to the studio.

Some time later Marinette, Alya and Jin were together running towards the subway, while waiting for the train Marinette was seeing the schedual for the movie.

"The movie starts in thirty minutes or we can buy your book first and then go to the next showing?"Marinette asked Alya.

"Either way girl, Marinette nine o clock."Alya said.

"No theres no nine o clock showing."Marinette said but then Jin turned her to the side and she saw Adrien on the other side entering the train.

"Adrien."Marinette said.

"Let's go."Jin said and they got in before it left.

They were now next to a window where they saw Adrien looking at his phone.

"I wonder what station he's getting off at, maybe he's going to the same movie, oh how cool would that be, but wait then he might think were following him like stalkers, me a stalker ha, although I would follow him, I mean of course I wouldn't really stalk him, who am I kidding."Marinette said.

"Okay first calm down and second don't talk like that or people will think your crazy instead of a stalker."Jin said making Alya chuckle.

They then look at the mirror but then Adrien looks at them making Marinette hide behind them, Adrien waves and Jin and Alaya wave back.

"He's waving."Alya said to Marinette.

"Oh no, now what am what are going to do?"Marinette asked.

"Wave back."Alya said dragging Marinette next to them making her wave atr Adrien who got surprised but still waved.

Then Alya started to change and she said:"What, what's going on?"

"Alya!"Marinette said.

Then she became Lady Wifi again, they got shocked and she then said:"Marinette gimme those Hero dolls."

"Lady Wifi."Marinette said.

"No I'm Puppeteer and I want those dolls now."Lady Wifi said like a little kid.

"Puppeteer, the dolls."Marinette said.

"Manon."Jin said knowing who it was surprising Marinette.

"But I don't have them with me."Marinette said

"I want Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous so I can win."Lady Wifi said she then uses her phone to send a symbol to use as a hoverboard and she then flies away.

They went after her and stopped at the stairs.

"Manon this isn't a game."Marinette said.

"We gotta go now, we gotta get help."Jin said and he goes to get some.

Jin then finds a bathroom and goes inside mirrorworld, he then takes out the Gai deck and points at the mirror making the buckle appear."henshin."he then slots it in and transforms into Kamen Rider Gai, he finds his bike on the street and then goes on top, then two rings covered it and then it changed to a dirtk bike with sliver armor on the sides, a horn on the front and rhyno like feat on the tires, he calls the Rhyno Charger and he then rides to the bakery, he then arrives and goes upstairs to find Lady Wifi putting the dolls on her bag, he then saw Ladybug and Cat Noir appear stopping her.

"Okay I wonder how they got here so fast but now."Gai said and he then heard Ladybug say to take out the wifi signal and then Cat Noir does it.

Ladybug fought Lady Wifi and then was able to knock the dolls to the ground and grab the Ladybug one with her yo yo but when she caught it she got frozen but Lady Wifi, he then decided to step in while she picked them.

From the mirror Gai charges at her surprising Lady Wifi and then grabs wrestling her around and then throws the phone to the other side, he then gets the Cat Noir, Gai and Ryuki dolls, then the wifi signal vanished and Ladybug was free, Ladybug then breaks the phone by stepping on it.

"Wheres the Akuma?"Ladybug asked.

Lady Wifi then jumps to the bed, she then picks it up and throws it at Ladybug but then Gai went in front of her and blocks it but then Lady Wifi runs through the window escaping with the rest of the dolls.

They then jumps to the ground to look for her and then Cat Noir lands next to them.

"Hey Gai long time no see and did you guys capture the Akuma?"Cat Noir asked.

"It wasn't in her phone so maybe the real one must be with the actual puppet master."Gai said.

"That's right Puppeteer must have the akuma Lady wifi is just a puppet, please tell me you got the Cat Noir doll?"Cat Noir said.

"I got them out of her bag so that's not a problem along with mine and Ryuki."Gai said.

The smilled but then Ladybug got worried and said:"oh no, I saw another doll, she has Ryuga's doll."and that made the guys scared.

"Oh no, we gotta stop her."Cat Noir said and they nodded.

Gai jumps to the window and then comes out with his bike surprising them and said:"let's go."he then rides through the street avoiding the cars while Ladybug hop from building to building following him and Cat Noir needed to recharge his ring.

He arrives at the station with Ladybug and they went in, they found Satoshi, Nadja and Alec there at the entrance and explained to them the situation, they used a screen to look through a security camera and found Puppeteer with Lady Wifi and she was giving life to the dolls.

"She's still here in the building, I need you all outside."Ladybug said.

"No I want to find my daughter."Nadja said was about to go find Manon but Ladybug grabbed her arm.

"I'll bring your daughter back miss. Chamack, I'll help me more to know your safe."Ladybug said and she then smilled and nodded.

"Let's go Nadja."Satoshi said holding her hand and then ran outside.

Gai then run up stairs with Ladybug following as well, he needs to stop her before she being Ryuga's doll to life, they arrived at the door and then Gai saw Cat Noir appear and said:"good now let's go."

They bust in and saw Puppeteet pointing her wand to the Ryuga doll that was in the air and she said:"Ryuga come to life."

"Oh no you don't."Gai said taking out a card and slots it on his visor.

**ADVENT**

Then Metalgelas came from above and stepped on the doll before Puppeteer could hit him shocking and he then crushed it, they then saw the doll destroyed.

"No, that's not fair."Puppeteer said.

"Sorry but in order to win I have to save my buddy."Gai said ready to fight.

"That's right without that doll you don't stand a chance."Ladybug said and they were ready to fight but then Evilustrator and Rogercop came in, then the Evilustrator made a new phone for Lady Wifi.

"Thanks Evilustrator."Lady Wifi said.

"Get me that doll."Puppeteer ordered.

"Three against Four, well if you count my partner than it evens it out."Gai said and they charge at the villains with Lady Wifi fighting Ladybug throwing symbols that Ladybug used her yo yo to block them.

Cat Noir was fighting Evilustrator making sure he wasn't able to draw in time but he was able to make his own staff to counter Cat Noir.

Rogercop was blasting at Gai who was running around but then he took out the confine vent and slots it in.

**CONFINE VENT**

His blasters then stopped working and then Metalgelas charge at him knocking him down, Gai then helped him out by taking another card and putting on his visor.

**STRIKE VENT**

The metal horn came to his arm and he then charges at Rogercop slashing at him while Metalgelas punches at him.

Cat Noir then raised his hand and said:"cataclysm."he then kicks Evilustrator in the gut and then puts his hand on the pad turning it to dust and then throws him to the side.

Ladybug then kicks Lady Wifi away and throws her yo yo to the air and said:"lucky charm:"and from it came a camera."A camera."she then looks around and to the doll she has and got an idea.

"Gai."Ladybug said getting his attention and sees her plan and nodded.

She then runs to a tape dispenser and then runs to the middle of the room while Lady Wifi shoots at her, she it ready and said:"hey catch."she then throws the doll to the air with Puppeteet smilling pointing her want at it but then she saw something tapped on it and it turned around revealing the camera and it made a flash blinding her, then Gai throws the Metal Horn and it destroyed the wand releasing the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs, they fixed Ryuga's doll, the villains turned back to normal and Antibug goes back to normal too.

"Pound it."The heroes said together.

They then returned Manon back to Nadja who was happy to have her back along with Manon being with her mother again.

Next day Jin was in his room again on his desk working on somehting and then heard a knock and saw Manon come in.

"Hey wanna go with the zoo with us?"Manon asked.

"Sorry but she want's you to come too."Marinette said.

"Hey it's no problem, it could fun so let's go."Jin said getting up.

"Yay."Manon said and they went to the zoo together and had fun.

**Note:Shorter battle since Jin could summon the advent beasts to help out so he used Metalgelas to destroy the doll, now I want to say that the rideshooters wont appear since they are all getting they're own bikes, also for those that been asking for Odin he's not needed against Hawkmoth since any rider can beat him Ryuga, Abyss can beat just fine he's not a actual fighter he did well against Ladybug and Cat Noir once but he's more of a puppet master making villains to fight for him, Odin will fight a different villain and that's all I can say.**


	18. Chapter 18 Reflekta

**Chapter 18 Reflekta **

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

At school it was picture day, the classes were taking pictures together one by one with Vincent the photographer doing it, Jin was with his classmates as they wait they're turn and he was next to Marinette and Alya.

Marinette looked at Adrien and said:"I'm going to be in a photo with Adrien, I'm going to be in a photo with Adrien."

"Right, cause it's a class photo and your in the same class as Adrien."Alya said.

"Maybe you should be less stalker about it."Jin said causing Alya chuckle ans Marinette pouted.

"At least you know your going to be in the photo."Juleka said.

"No Juleka, i'm telling your not jinxed, this time it's going to work out I can feel it right here."Rose said while putting her hands on her chest.

"What's this about being jinxed?"Jin asked.

"Ever since I was little everytime someone takes a photo of me something always goes very wrong."Juleka said.

"Your wrong Juleka you'll see."Rose said.

"Yeah we'll make sure nothing happens just don't forget to smile."Jin said and she smiled."Yes like that, you have great smile."that made Juleka blush.

"Thank you Jin."Juleka said.

Alya got jealous and Marinette chuckled at her reaction.

"Okay time to flash your pearly whites guys, you kids take a seat in the front bench."Vincent said and the first group went to the bench which had Marinette.

"Look Sabrina there up front in the baby seat."Chloe said.

"If they're baby's than what makes you then."Jin said with a smirk causing her to frown.

"Well next row."Vincent said and he then points Nathaniel, Alya, Sabrina and Chloe."go stand in the reat bench please."

"Wait just one minute, I'm supposed to be in the middle row right next to Adrien in the center see were the same size."Chloe said.

"Who are you fooling you barely reach his shoulders."Jin said.

"Yes, so go stand in the backrow behind the rest."Vincent said.

"How dare you put me behind the rest do you know who my father is?"Chloe said.

"Is he a photographer?"Vincent asked surprising her.

"No he's."Chloe then got interrupted.

"Bummer I could really use an assistant now hurry up and take your place or I'll put you next to the babies"Vincent said.

"Oh please do."Jin said with a smile.

Chloe growled and goes to her spot.

"The rest of you boys go stand in the middle row."Vincent said and they got take they're spots with Jin being next to Nino and Kim"Perfect."he goes to his camera."you guys are awesome."

Jin looks to the side and sees Juleka alone, he raised his hand and said:"excuse me sir, but you forgot Juleka."

He looks at her and said:"ah sorry my bad."he then goes to her."go stand to the middle row next to that blond haired boy."she then goes next to Adrien and Nino.

"See Juleka your going to be right in the center."Marinette said.

Vincent then goes to see the picture and said:"no this isn't right something's not working here."

"Of course it's not working I'm in the wrong spot."Chloe said.

Vincent then points to Ivan and said."you go move over here."

He then tries to putting Ivan in many different spots but he was happy with the choices.

"Excuse me but do we have a problem?"Principal asked.

"It doesn't matter where I put him it throws the whole picture off."Vincent said.

"My spot is unacceptable."Chloe said and she tries to push Juleka away but she resisted.

"Mr. Damocles Chloe is disturbing the photo."Jin said.

"Miss Bourgeois compose yourself."Principal said and she stopped.

"You here, you over here and you here."Vicent said chaging the order, he then points at Jin."and you stand next to your friend."Juleka got surprised to see she was next to Jin."Perfect, now say spaghetti."

"Spaghetti."Everyone said.

He tries to take the picture but the battery died and he said:"oh I don't believe this, I'm sorry I have to fetch another battery nobody move."Vincent then goes to get the battery.

Juleka was now sad and goes to ask the teacher:"can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes Juleka but hurry."Teacher said.

"Miss Bustier he said nobody is to move."Principal said.

"It's an emergency sir."Teacher said and he let it go.

"Miss Bustier I need to go too."Sabrina said and she leaves too.

"What is she planning?"Jin said.

Some time later Sabrina came back and she gave Chloe a thumbs up, she tries to jump to Juleka spot but then Jin came in the middle stopping her.

"Hey what are you doing?"Chloe said.

"Oh sorry I'm just keeping Juleka's spot safe."Jin said glaring at her and she got angry.

"I want to flash your best smiles because it's the last time were doing it."Vicent said and he prepares the photo.

"Wait."Jin and Marinette said but he took the picture.

"Thanks kids."Vincent said.

"Wait please sir we have to redo the photo."Marinette said.

"Why's that?"Principla asked.

"Because Juleka is not in it."Jin said.

"Jule who?"Principal said.

"Juleka the tall one of my age with the purple streaks."Jin said.

"She's right were did she go."Some of them said.

"Check the bathroom."Jin said and Rose nodded then she goes to find her.

"Sorry but we don't have anytime."Principal said.

"Alright lunchbreak."Vincent said.

Jin got mad and looks at Chloe.

"You just couldn't let it go, well you lost your chance either way."Jin said and he goes to find Juleka.

"Why the nerve of him."Chloe said.

"He has all the right to be mad."Marinette said.

"Yeah."Alya said and they Chloe left.

Jin tries to find her and then sees Rose going up to him and she said:"Jin she was locked in the bathroom, she really does have the jinx."

"No she doesn't it was Chloe's fault, where did she go?"Jin asked.

"She left crying."Rose said.

Jin got mad and leaves, Rose then goes to Marinette and Alya who talked about it and got a plan.

"How could she do that, Chloe just won't stop she's just being a more terrible person like how worse can that girl be, first she makes Alya get expelled, she made fun of Natahniel, she made Sabrina's father lose her job, she made fun of Kim, she made Mylene sad and she sabotages Marinette's uncle in fact I bet she made so many of the people get akumatized since she's a horrible person."Jin said.

He then saw a villain land next to the principal and Vincent and she said:"hello."

"Who are you?"Principal asked.

"Nobody noticed me but those days are over because from now on everyone will notice me because everyone will look like me time to get a new look."Reflekta said and she points her mirror and turns the principal into a copy of her and Vicent also."soon there will be Reflekta's everywhere.

She then starts to shoot at everyone there makignt he students run while she shoots them.

"No need to panic, who doesn't love an extreme makeover."Reflekta said.

Some tried to leave but she threw lockers blocking the exit and she said:"nobody leaves her."

Jin saw her transform everyone into copy's of her and he said:"that's Juleka."he then runs while she was on top of the school, she heard footsteps and points down but got shocked to see Jin running, she wanted to turn him but deep inside her made her resist.

"What are you waiting for?"Hawmoth asked.

"I can't, not him."Reflekta said and she grabs her arm.

"Very well but don't forget our deal."Hawmoth said.

Jin hides inside a empty classroom and then goes to a window, he takes out the Verde deck and points at it, the buckle appeared and he said:"henshin."he then slots it in and transforms into Kamen Rider Verde.

"Good thing I had Verde with me."Verde said.

He then sees Reflekta fighting Cat Noir and he traps her inside a hoop, he then tries to destroy the lockers but she broke free and turns him to a copy of herself.

"Okay that's funny, but."Verde said taking out the copy vent card."it gives me an idea."he then slots it on his visor.

**COPY VENT!**

A image of Reflekta goes towards him and he became a copy of her, he then runs outside and he saw Reflekta turn Chloe to a copy too.

"Well that serves her right."Verde said.

He then walks outside and goes to see Cat Noir.

"What?"Cat Noir asked.

Verde made signals pointing at the others and he got the idea.

"Good plan."Cat Noir said and he goes to talk to the others but he then trips."Who invented these things."Verde then chuckle."not funny."he then walks instead.

Ladybug was now fighting Reflekta she then lands next to Verde and said:"look go find somewhere to hide."

Reflekta lands in front of them and said:"oh look that one looks dashing don't you think and soon you will look the same."

"I don't think so."Cat Noir said and they turned around to see the other copies.

"Get her."one said and they charge at her but she then starts to jump on top of them, then Verde runs and when she jumps up he jumped too tackling her to the ground.

"Wait a minute someone transformed by her wouldn't be able to jump like that, so that means."Ladybug said and then while he was wrestling with her Verde turns to his rider form."Verde."

"I see, turning into her to trick her."Cat Noir said.

"Nice try to immitate my looks."Reflekta said and then kicks him away."now you will become like me."she was about to shoot him but then jumped away to the roof to avoid Ladybug's yo yo and runs away.

"She got away."Ladybug said.

Cat Noir helped Verde up and said:"good thinking turning into her to trick her to not shoot you."

"Yes now we need to find her."Verde said.

"Well a head on confrotation isn't the best plan."Cat Noir said.

"I got an idea."Ladybug said and she then grabs Cat Noir and they went to the Tv Studio.

They arrived and went inside of one of the rooms to to broadcast a live message.

"People of Paris Reflekta is not invincible, you can help all you have to do is put on a disguise then I'll be able to find the real Reflekta and bring her down, remember put on a disguise."Ladybug said.

"And cut."Cat Noir said.

"So you want her to come find us to sneak attack her."Verde said.

"Yeah basically now le'ts get ready."Ladybug said and they nodded.

They went to hide but Verde takes out a the clear vent when he was hidding and slots it in.

**CLEAR VENT!**

He turned invisible and waited, he then saw her come in and they catch her, Ladybug breaks the mirror but the akuma didn't come out.

"This isn't the real one."Ladybug said.

"I'm sorry she promissed she changed me back if I tricked you."Mayor said.

"Of course she would."Verde said.

He then saw her hanging on top of a beam and he then goes after her, she points her mirror at Ladybug but then she got hit down to the ground.

"What hit me?"Reflekta said while getting up.

Then she starts to get attacked and she tries to punch the air while Cat Noir and Ladybug got confused.

"Who is she fighting?"Cat Noir said.

"Wait, Verde he turned invisible."Ladybug said.

"Oh yeah he's a chameleon."Cat Noir said."So how about you use that charm of yours."Ladybug nodded.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a flashlight and she catches it."a flashlight."she then got an idea.

While Reflekta fought Verde an tries to shoot him she then got blinded by the flashligh by Cat Noir and then Ladybug traps her with her yo yo, Verde then used this chace to take mirror, he goes back to being visible and crushes it with his hand.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making turn everyone back to normal and then Reflekta turns back to normal too.

"Pound it."heroes said.

Ladybug goes up to Juleka and takes her to the mayor.

"Could you please take this girl back to her school?"Ladybug asked.

"Yes of course Ladybug."Mayor said.

"Thank you."Ladybug said and then they left the place.

After that Marinette and Jin were able to convince Vincent to take another photo at the park and they were able to do it with Juleka there.

"Oh how about one with those two."Vincent said pointing at Juleka and Jin.

"Sure."Jin said and he goes next to Juleka putting an arm around her and she blushed but still smiled.

"Perfect."Vincent said taking the picture.

Marinette goes up to them and Juleka said:"thank you Marinette and Jin."

"Your welcomed."Jin said and he goes with Marinette.

Juleka goes upt to Vincent and said:"hey can I have a copy of that photo just now?"

Vincent looks at her then he smiled and said:"you like him don't you?"

"Oh well."Juleka said nervous.

"Don't worry I won't tell, I'll give you one when it's done."Vincent said making her smile.

And she sees the photo of her and Jin together and that made her happier than ever before, she was truly in love with him and maybe one day she'll tell him.

Jin then decided to sing a song since they asked for it so they went to his hangout at the warehouse he stood in the middle with them watching him.

**(W by Mitsuru Matsuoka)**

**Boku no kokoro ni yowasa wa sumitsuiteta (There's weakness present in my heart)**

**Otona ni naru tabi yowasa ga hirogatte (As I get older, the weakness expands)**

**Kono machi wo sukuu no wa (Who is the person)**

**Dare da to minna sagashiteiru (Who will save this city, everyone is searching)**

**Aitsu no fukou wa shitteru (We all know of his misfortune)**

**Sore demo minai furishita (Even so, we pretend to not see it)**

**Utsumuiteiru Kodoku wa (Looking down, bearing the loneliness)**

**Kuchibiru kamishime namida ni taeterunda (By clenching my teeth and lips, in tears)**

**Iiwake bakari no dame na boku no naka (Within my incapable self always making excuses)**

**Ima ka ima ka to Kono te wa furueteru (Thinking "Is it now? Or now?" this hand shakes)**

**Hontou no sugata ga Dare ni mo miserarenai (Unable to show anyone my true form)**

**Mada ima wa Sukuenai boku wo Yurushite (Forgive the still hopeless me)**

**Don't look at me**

**Mayonaka hitori no heya de (In the darkness of my own room)**

**Wake mo naku namida koboreta (Without any reason, tears started falling)**

**Mirai wo kaetai keredo (I want to change the future)**

**Nani wo doushitara ii no? (But what should I do, and how do I do it?)**

**Aisareteiru kara koso (Because, and just because I am loved)**

**Kanashimasetakunai to kore ijou (I don't want to sadden anymore than I've done so)**

**Hitori ja ikirenaku kimi wo sagasu kedo (I search for you, unable to live alone)**

**Ano hi no kimi wa boku yori kizudarake de (But you were more scarred than I on that day)**

**Soredemo warau namida ni nureta hoo ni (Even so you smile, cheeks wet with tears)**

**Kure yuku machi no kaze ga Toorisugita (The wind of the dusking city passes through)**

**Mou ichido Don't go away (Once more, don't go away)**

**Osanai koro wa hiiroo ni yumemiteta (When I was young, I dreamt to be a hero)**

**Yowai hitobito wo Mamoritai nante ne (Wanting to protect the weak people, or something)**

**Boku no kokoro ni yowasa wa sumitsuiteta (There's weakness present in my heart)**

**Otona ni naru tabi Yowasa ga tsuyoku naru (As I get older, the weakness becomes strength)**

**Iiwake bakari shiteiru boku dakedo (Though I'm always only making excuses)**

**Ima ka ima ka to kono mune wa furueteru (Thinking "is it now? Or now?" this heart trembles)**

**Hontou no sugata ga boku ni wa aru hazu sa (I should have a true self)**

**Maku ga orite sorezore no mirai he go away (The curtain falls, we all go away to each of our futures)**

**Furuete I must go away (Trembling—I must go away)**

When it was over they applauded and Kim said:"awesome man." Jin looks at Juleka who was smiling and he smiled too, she then looks away with a blush.

**Note:Verde came back since he can transform into a copy of her to avoid being hit at first, the next one isn't one your expecting so watch you until then, now to answer the reviews:Izanagi might appear for Jin to sing, Femme will be kept a secret for now but yes it's one that doesn't have a miraculous and all riders will use the advent cards.**


	19. Chapter 19 Princess Fragrance

**Chapter 19 Princess Fragrance**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

In the morning Jin was at school at lab classroom for Ms. Mendeleiev class, he was able to defeat a villain before class started all thanks to his bike but he wonder where Marinette and Adrien were, he was taking notes and he looks back to see Rose talking about a prince that was coming to Paris to Juleka.

"He's just so gorgeous and with a heart of gold."Rose said and Juleka gave her a tisue to wipe her eyes."you know what I'm going to write him a letter telling my complete adoration."she then starts writting the letter.

"I thought your dream was meeting a knight in shinning armor?"Juleka said.

"It is I just love the prince too."Rose said.

"I wonder if a certain someone would get her attention."Jin said to himself.

Marinette then comes in and trips on the floor making Jin facepalm.

"Marinette what excuse you have for us this time accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?"Ms. Mendeleiev asked.

"No of course not, I had to take my dog to the vet because he ate an entire sweater."Marinette said.

"Who is she kidding?"Jin said to himself with no one hearing him.

He then smelled perfume and looked back to see Rose putting perfume on her letter.

"Thank you Rose but I don't think our classroom needs extra refreshing."Ms. Mendeleiev said and she goes towards her.

"I thought someone packed a tuna fish sandwich but it turns out that it's Rose's perfume."Chloe said making her fun of her.

"It doesn't smell bad."Jin said.

Marinette goes to her seat next to Alya and Ms. Mendeleiev takes the perfume.

"Furthermore using your smartphone during school hours is strictly forbidden."Ms. Mendeleiev said and Rose gave her the phone."take the rest of your things and go to the principals office."

Rose got sad and packed her things then she left, Jin watched her leave and he didn't like her being sad like that she was such a nice girl and that hurt him a bit seeing someone his friend too be like that.

"Watch what happens when you play about flammable substances in a chemistry lab."Ms. Mendeleiev said and he then puts some of the perfume inside a glass cointainer and puts in on top of a burner and then turns it on creating an explosion surprising them."just to make sure you all remember that I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety again."

After class Jin was next to Nino next to the stairs waiting for Adrien and he then runs towards them tired.

"Dude where you've been?"Nino asked.

"Yeah you missed class."Jin said.

"Well you see I got a bit caught up on something."Adrien said.

"Oh really, well just so you know tomorrow we have a quiz on lab safety again so it's best not miss that one."Jin said.

"Yeah your right."Adrien said.

Then they heard a scream and saw Marinette failing towards them and Adrien grabbed her, Jin looked up and saw something land next to the streets.

"You okay?"Adrien asked her.

"Uh yeah I'm fine."Marinette said.

Jin goes to see what fell and found a small toy that was red with spots but what he didn't know it was actually Tikki, he picked it up and checked it.

"Where did she get this?"Jin said.

He goes up to her and asked:"hey where did you get this thing?"

"Oh well, I found it from a salesman I thought it looked cute so I bought it."Marinette said taking the toy back.

"Hey I'm not judging seems weird that was in your purse just that."Jin said.

He then heard Chloe talking to Sarbina about meeting the prince.

"I hope she doesn't nag him with her ego."Jin said making Marinette almost laugh.

Her limo came and Sabrina opens the door, then Rose came and said:"did I hear you say Prince Ali?"

"Not to you."Chloe said making her Rose bit sad and Jin narrow his eyes.

"Prince Ali is staying in Chloe's dad's hotel."Sabrina said.

"The only hotel fit for a prince and I'm going to be the first to meet him isn't he lucky."Chloe said.

"Or unlucky."Jin said.

"Oh please could you give him this special letter for me?"Rose asked giving her the letter.

"No prob."Chloe said.

"That is so amazingly sweet of you to do that."Rose said but then Chloe laughed.

"You thought I was serious, you think I want get anywhere near this fish funk."Chloe said and then she rips it into pieces making Rose shocked, she then drops it to the ground and Rose falls to the ground.

"Why that no good."Jin said and he then grunts."sometimes I wish I could punch her in the face."

"Please don't do that you would only get into too much trouble because of her."Marinette said.

Then they saw her leave in her limo while Rose was crying while holding the torn up letter.

"Rose."Jin said and he tries to go to her but she then rans to the other side.

"Just let her have some time alone."Marinette said.

"It's just not fair, she wanted to meet the prince and now Chloe destroyed her dream."Jin said."Look I'm going for walk this already messed with my mind today."he then walks away.

"Alright see you at home."Marinette said.

"Yeah."Jin said.

Jin walks around the city and he couldn't stop thinking about Rose and what happened today, when he arrived at the school she was the girl that always brighten the mood and to see her like that made him mad first Juleka and now her, he walks passed the hotel and looks at it with his disgust.

"One of these days she will get what she deserves."Jin said and he then saw a villain go up to the entrance.

He then saw her blast the doorman with a perfume gun making him under control and he bows to her.

"At your service Princess Fragrance."Doorman said.

"Princess Fragrance, wait perfume, princess, Rose."Jin said shocked and she entered the hotel.

Jin then runs to an alley and found a puddle of water on the floor, he then takes out the Ryuki deck and points it at the puddle making the buckle appear on his waist."Henshin."He then slots it in and transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki.

He goes inside the puddle and enters mirror world, he then runs inside the mirror world and goes to the restauran of the hotel, he then finds Princess Fragrance pointing her blaster at the prince with Chloe and her father there too.

He then jumps out of the reflection and jumps at her knocking Princess Fragrance to ground.

"Ryuki so good to see you."Mayor said.

"It's better you run."Ryuki said and he nodded.

They then ran downstairs while Princess Fragrance got up and said:"you dare keep my prince away."she then shoots at him while he dodges her perfume."soon you will become one of my servants."

"No I won't."Ryuki said and he then jumps back to mirror world making her grunt and he then goes after the prince.

Ryuki goes downstairs in mirror world and he then jumps out of a bathroom window in one of the rooms and peeks out the hall to sees her spraying her perfume inside a door.

"My prince, my prince smell the fragrance of my eternal love."Princess Fragrance said but then it got sucked in and she sees Ryuki sucking it in a vacuum."seriously why do dragons ruin the princesses happily ever afters."she then flies above him using her blaster as a rocket, she then steps on the cords turning the vacuum off."now you can't stop me."

Mayor then took his chance and took the group to another place, Ryuki was going to pick strike vent but then he remembered what would happen.

She then shoots at him while he then runs and said:"what's wrong aren't you going to use your fire?"

"And blow the building up, I don't think so."Ryuki said.

He then takes out Guard vent card ans slots it in.

**GUARD VENT!**

His shields came to his arms and he starts to block her perfume with it, he then goes inside a mirror escaping her and she grunted.

He then runs to find the prince, he then finds them at the restuarant again and she was able to control the buttler along with the mayor mind, she then goes towards the prince then Cat Noir came throught a window, she tries to attack him but he hits her away with his staff.

Ryuki then jumps out of a reflection and goes towards them.

"Ryuki great timing."Cat Noir said.

"Yeah take the prince while I distract her."Ryuki said.

"Right."Cat Noir said and he then uses his staff as a pole to slide down.

Princess Frangrance then uses her perfume but Ryuki used his shields again to block them, he saw them escaping leaving him alone with her.

"My prince."Princess Fragrance said and she then flies towards them.

"Hey get back here."Ryuki said but she was able to escape, then Ladybug come to his side.

"Ryuki."Ladybug said.

"Ladybug I'm see you again, Cat Noir took the prince with him, they are in a car but Princess Fragrance is now following them."Ryuki said.

"We need to stop her."Ladybug said.

Ryuki nodded and then he got an idea.

"I got it, I know someone that can stop her."Ryuki said.

"Really?"Ladybug asked.

"Yes go help them while I get him."Ryuki said and she nodded then she grapples to find them.

He goes inside a mirror and jumps down to the streets.

"I was so stupid, I should have given Rose her dream guy from the beginning."Ryuki said and he then takes out the Shuffle vent and slots it in the visor.

**SHUFFLE VENT!**

He then got covered by the rings and he then transforms into Kamen Rider Knight, he then sees his bike and gets on it, the bike then started to transform and it becomes the Wing Cycle, he then drives it and then goes back to the real world driving through the streets.

Ladybug while jumping from building to building she looked down and saw Knight driving his bike, she then jumps towards him and lands on the back of his bike.

"You must be the guy Ryuki said that can help."Ladybug said.

"Yes, I am Kamen Rider Knight, let's see if you and Cat Noir can keep up with me."Knight said.

"Oh don't worry we can."Ladybug said.

"Let's see about that."Knight said and he then found the cat but then Princess Fragrance jumped on top of the vehicle."got any ideas?"

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a boomerang and she catches it."well that's handy."

"Throw it."Knight said and she throws the boomerang at her.

Princess Fragrance was about to shoot them but then the boomerang hits her in the legs making her fall to the ground while the car drives away for a bit and stops letting Cat Noir to get out.

Princess Fragrance got mad and then sees Ladybug jump in front of her making her get up.

"So now you came you couldn't let me be happy."Princess Fragrance said and she prepares to shoot her.

"No you don't."she heard a voice behind her and she turns around to shoot but then she stopped, she saw Knight running towards her with his rapier ready, she then drops her arms down and stares at him in shock.

Ladybug got confused and Cat Noir goes up to her and said:"what happened, why did she stop like that?"

Ladybug think and then said:"she must have been dreaming of having a knight of her own and now she is seeing the one in front of her."

"Oh yeah, looks like Ryuki picked the right guy."Cat Noir said.

Princess Fragrance stood there like a statue while Knight kept running towards her, she couldn't believe it her dream came true.

"What are you waiting for blast him?"Hawkmoth said.

"My knight."Princess Fragrance said.

Knight then stabs the perfume bottle breaking it and releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making turn everyone back to normal and then Princess Fragrance turns back and faints.

Ladubug and Cat Noir got surprised and they went to check on her, Knight picks her up bridal style and said:"calm down, she just fainted."

"That's a relief."Ladybug said.

"I guess seeing you must have caused her to faint, you got a way with the ladies."Cat noir said.

"Whatever, I'll be taking her home, also next time don't go running away instead of the villain."Knight said.

"Hey."Cat Noir said and Ladybug giggled.

Knight goes to his bike and drives off while she was still in his arms.

**(Insert Lonely Soldier here)**

Knight drives his bike and then Rose opened her eyes, she looks up and sees Knight's face and blushed, she couldn't remember what happened and now she was in the arms of a rider and not just any rider the one she dreamed of meeting, she continued to stare a this face and then she smiled, she then rests on his chest while he drived like a knight carrying a princess away.

He drives pass the cars in his way and then he finds her house, he stops in the middle of the road then looks down to see her looking at him and she then looked away.

"Well it's good that your awake."Knigth said.

"Yes, thank you."Rose said.

He then lets her get off the bike and she looks down on the floor nervous.

"Well I'm glad that your okay."Knight said.

"Can I ask you your name?"Rose asked.

"My name is Kamen Rider Knight."Knight said.

"Knight."Rose said dreamly."can I get a picture with you?"

Knight got surprised but he then said:"of course, do you have your phone?"

She nodded and takes it out, she then goes next to him and he then puts a arm around surprising Rose but she smiled either way, she then took the picture of them together.

When they got separated he then smelled something and said:"is that perfume?"

"Oh yeah, you probably hate it."Rose said looking down.

"Actually, I like it."Knight said surprising her.

"Really?"Rose asked.

"Yes."Knight said.

"Oh thank you."Rose said.

"No prob."Knight said and he then touches her shoulder."a nice girl like you deserves a happy ending."he then rides off while Rose puts her phone near her chest and smiled while he leaves.

Next day Rose was back in school skipping along the way, she then looks at her friends and smiles wanting them to know the news.

"Oh hey Rose."She then looks to see Chloe and Sabrina."I hope your wondering what I did with the prince last day?"but then Rose puts her hand in front of Chloe shocking her.

"I'm not interested, I might have not met the prince but I have met someone else."Rose said surprising those around them."So good day."she then leaves them.

"Did that just happen?"Sabrina said.

Chloe got angry, Rose then goes up to her friends and Alix said."Wow what happened, you were crazy about meeting that prince."

"Let just say I found him."Rose said with a smile.

"Who?"Alya asked.

"My knight, I met my knight in shinning armor."Rose said surprising them.

"Really?"Juleka said.

"That's great."Marinette said.

"I have picture."Rose said and she then shows them her phone and they saw her with Kamen Rider Knight.

"Wow a new rider, that's so awesome Rose."Alya said and Rose nodded.

"Well it's great that you were able to find him."Juleka said with a smile.

"I know, he even likes my perfume, he's the one I just know it."Rose said.

Jin got surprised but he still smiled, he was happy that Rose was able to smile again he just didn't expect for her to fall in love with him, he will figure what to do about that later now he's just going to let her have her moment.

**Note:Knight appeared, yes it was a short fight with him but I wanted Rose to be happy for meeting her dream guy, now to answer the reviews well heres the start of the Rose in the harem, for other places just wait along with Guitar villain i have something planned for that.**


	20. Chapter 20 Pixelator

**Chapter 20 Pixelator**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

Jin was in the Grand Paris Hotel with his class since they were in a field trip there to learn more about working and jobs, most of them had they're jobs picked but the only ones that didn't were Marinette, Alya and Jin who were waiting in the lobby.

"Do you have Marinette, Alya and Jin on your list Mr. Bourgeois?"Miss Bustier asked.

"Doesn't look like it."Mayor said.

"I bet I know who helped daddy makes the assignments."Alya said to them as they watch Chloe getting close to Adrien.

"Of course she gets to spend an entire day with Adrien, this is so not fair."Marinette said.

"Just ignore her, I bet she has something really special for us."Jin said.

"There must be an oversight."Mayor said.

"Daddy."Chloe said calling out to him and she has a piece of paper in her hands.

He takes it and said:"thank you sweetie, oh yes Alya your going to be sorting trash at the main dumpster."and they got shocked.

"And Marinette will be."then he got interruped by someone coming in.

They all looked and saw Jagged Stone with his agent and crocodile Fang with Kim pushing his luggage in.

"Hey that's"Marinette said.

"Jagged Stone the rock and roll legend."Jin said amazed when he arrived at this world he found Jagged Stone and became a huge fan of him.

"Excuse me but this is a luxury hotel not a zoo."Mayor said.

"Daddy."Chloe said and he goes up to her and she whispered:"that's Jagged Stone the rock star he sold millions of albums he's very famous and he's very rich."

"Mr. Stone welcome to the Grand Paris hotel, I am Mayor Bourgeois and owner of this luxurious establishment in fact the most luxurious in all of Parris how might we serve you?"Mayor asked.

"How'd you think I didn't just come here to admire your lobby."Jagged said.

"That was kinda obvious."Jin said.

"Jagged would like to check into your most luxurious suite."Penny said.

"And Fang better get a real bathtub not a tinny water whole like the one in that hotel across the street."Jagged said.

"We have everything you need ms. Fang even a state of the art fitness center."Mayor said making Penny chuckle.

"Fang's me crocodile."Jagged said pointing down at Fang.

"Mr. Stone we have everything you need for your, Fang, would he uh enjoy a bubble bath?"Mayor asked.

"Crocodiles don't like bubble baths it dries they're scales out."Jagged said.

Jin then noticed the door opened and saw a guy holding a camera sneaking in and he goes behind a empty counter.

"Psst look over there."Jin said and the girls look at the guy trying to take a picture, then Fang goes up to him scaring the guy and he jumps out getting they're attention.

"Oh no, not him again."Jagged said.

"Remember me mr. Stone, Vincent Aza just one photo to show everyone in the world that were best buds come on please I'm your bigest fan."Vincent Aza said.

"I know, you've been in my last 36 shows but we are not friends."Jagged said.

But then Vincent puts his arm around Jagged, he points his camera at them and said:"there look into the lense."but then Penny puts her hand in front of the camera and takes it.

"Didn't you hear Mr. Stone, you still haven't got it have you, no photos."Penny said and she then drags him outside.

"Man that is one crazy fan."Jin said.

"Hey your going to deal with that in your future too."Alya said.

After that the Mayor shows the elevator to Jagged and Penny and they went up.

"Mr. Bourgeois you haven't told Marinette and Jin on what they will be doing."Ms Bustier said.

"Oh right."Mayor said and he goes to his list."yes of course Marinette Gofer I got a job for you and Jin."then a staff goes to him and whisper to his ear."what the performer is sick today but we need him, we need a musician today to perform in this special day."

Alya and Marinette's eyes widen and they said while pointing at Jin:"Jin can sing, Jin can sing."

"Really?"Mayor asked with hope.

"Yes Jin is a great singer."ms Bustier said.

"Wait a minute today is for the special performance where a artist will sing in a foreign language along with playing a piano something I doubt he can do."Chloe said.

"I'm japanese and I know a pefect song for that."Jin said making Chloe grunt.

"Wonderful, so Jin you will be doing singing at the Restaurant instead of being a janitor today, please find a suit and be ready to perform for the entire hotel."Mayor said.

"Will do sir."Jin said with a smirk."thanks for the save."

"No problem we wouldn't want you to have a bad job like the ones we got."Marinette said.

"And it's something you love."Alya said.

"So what's the song you got in mind?"Marinette asked.

"Oh it's something that I had written in case of a piano since I like to experiment with other instruments."Jin said and they got interested."Well I'm going to need a suit and I know one, and Marinette should know since she helped me make it."

"Oh you mean that one."Marinette said.

"Yes, so Mr. Bourgeois when do I start?"Jin asked.

"In the afternoon be ready."Mayor said.

"Great I'll be preapring my best suit that I had in case of something like this so may I ?"Jin said and they nodded, he then leaves the hotel and goes back to his house.

While running he goes to a corner and bumps into someone, he looks down to see Mireille Caquet on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry."Jin said helping her up.

"It's okay, hey your Jin Kujo the famous singer from school."Mireille said.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm famous but my classmates like my songs."Jin said.

"I heard of the one that was the music video you made."Mireille said.

Jin remembered what she was talking, Alya's video that she made for him when everyone knew about his singing got so popular that the school wanted to see it and only there since Jin didn't want to get too famous right off the bat.

"Well after seeing that video I became a fan, so would it be possible to hear you sing again?"Mireille asked and she had a blush on her cheeks.

"Well I'm going to play a song at the Grand Paris hotel soon."Jin said.

"Really, I have a reservation there along with a friend, so I'll see you there."Mireille said excited.

"That's great, it's be interesting to have the weather girls there so see ya later."Jin said and he leaves while Mireille waves at him.

Jin went back to his room and got the song ready and then packed his suit inside a suitcase, it was something that was surprising to him since this might be the closest thing to a concert he will get but he will take his chance, he goes to the window and looks out and noticed Marinette running outside of the building.

"I must have not noticed her come in, I wonder what they asked to make her go back home."Jin said."well I gotta go back to the hotel."Jin then grabs his case and paper with the song on the table and runs out.

Sabine was at the kitchen and then saw Jin leave and asked:"Jin where you going that you need that?"

"Oh well you see I got a chance to play at the Grand Paris hotel so I'm keeping my best suit a surprise until then."

"That's great, have fun."Sabine said.

"Thanks."Jin said and he then leaves.

Jin goes to the hotel and then he saw something that surprised him Ladybug jumps out of the building with Jagged Stone and there was a villain in the room they were at.

"So theres a villain well let's ride."Jin said and he goes to an alley.

He finds a broken mirror and goes inside it, he then puts his stuff down and then takes out the Knight deck and points it at the mirror, his buckle appeared and he then said:"henshin."he slots it in and transforms into Kamen Rider Knight.

He goes back to the real world and sees the villain Pixelator jumping to the roof and then he saw Rose running away in fear, Pixelator then looks at her and tries to shoot her, before it could hit her Knight grabs her out of the way making Pixelator confused.

"Where did she go?"Pixelator said.

Rose opened her eyes and saw Knight holding her.

"Knight."Rose said happy to see him.

"Glad to see you again, but now stay hidden while I go after him."Knight said while putting her down and she nodded.

Knight goes back to the streets and Pixelator was jumping through the buildings, Knight then takes out a card and slots it in his visor.

**ADVENT!**

Darkwing then appears and goes towards Knight, it then attaches to his back giving him wings and he then flies off after Pixelator.

"He's so amazing."Rose said.

Pixelator was jumping from building to building but then he heard a sound and looked back to see Knight coming towards surprising him, then Knight kicks him and he lands on the street, Knight then lands on the ground and Darkwing goes back to mirror world.

Pixelator gets up and said:"so your one the famous riders, let's see what you can do, look into the lense."he then shoots at him making Knight dodge his blast.

Knight then sees Ladybug jump next to him and said:"good to see you here Knight."

"Yeah well let's just deal with this guy."Knight said.

They then jumped to the sides and Knight noticed her hand and asked:"what happened to your hand?"

"Pixelator can trap anyone inside a photo, he hit arm but it made it worthless now."Ladybug said.

"I see then we need to stop him, so use your lucky charm now we don't have time to play games with him."Knight said.

"Right."Ladybug said.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a megaphone and she catches it."a megaphone?"

She then looks at the light post and to Knight.

"Hey Knight got anything that can make a big sound?"Ladybug asked.

"Yes, I'll distract him while you do it."Knight said.

"Alright but don't let him hit you."Ladybug said.

"Oh don't worry, I have a trick."Knight said taking out the Trick Vent card and he inserts it in.

**TRICK VENT!**

Then Knight made four clones of himself shocking Pixelator and Ladybug.

"You can clone yourself?"Ladybug said.

"Yes one of my special moves."Knight said and they charge at Pixelator.

Pixelator then starts shooting with the clones going in front of the real one, one vanished while they didn't stop, he shoots again and the second clone got hit, he then saw them getting too close and shoots again only for the third clone to vanish and the two Knigths kick him in the chest sending him down, they then charge at him while Pixelator runs back and then they jump at him, Pixelator shoots a beam making the clone go in front of the real one taking the shot and Knight falls to the ground.

Knight looks up to see Pixelator smirking and he said:"nice try with the clones but now look into the lense."

Ladybug then kicks him away, he then hits the floor while she jumps next to Knight he looks up and sees the Megaphone tied to a light pointing towards Pixelator.

"I see it now."Knight said taking out another card, it was the Nasty Vent and he slots it in his visor.

**NASTY VENT!**

Darkwing then flies down, Pixelator looks up and prepares to shoot him but Darkwing stops in front of the megaphone and screeches, the megaphone amplified the sound and Pixelator got hit by it, everyone covered they're ears while the windows broke, then the lense on Pixelator's camera cracked.

"NO, my lense!"Pixelator said.

"Your finished."Knight said taking out another card and slots it in.

**FINAL VENT!**

Knight then got the Wing Lancer and he charges at Pixelator with Darkwing flying behind him, it then attached to his back and he flies to the air, Pixelator saw that and runs away.

Ladybug then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs fixing the damage and everyone was free along with her arm back.

Knight then points the lance down while the wings wrapped around him making a drill he then goes towards Pixelator and hits him causing a explosion, he then lands on the floor and the camera goes to the air and breaks releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly." then Pixelator turns back to normal.

Ladybug then points her fist at Knigth who looks at it and she said:"come on."

"Fine."Knight said and he then fist bumps her.

After that all the students were at the restaurant for the show with many guests there including Jagged Stone, Penny, Mireille and Aurore, Mayor then goes up to the stage next to the piano and said:"everyone I would like to introduce to you the musician for today being a student Jin Kujo."

"A new star well let's see what he can do."Jagged said.

Jin then comes in and his classmates got surprised except Marinette since she design the suit so she smiled.

Jin was now wearing a suit that is the same as Sokichi Narumi and it includes the hat too, he then goes up to the piano and prepares his music, Juleka, Alya and Alix blushed since he looked so handsome along with Mireille.

**(Insert Nobody's Perfect here.)**

**Kizutsuita sono ude ni Nani wo daiteru (Those wounded arms.. Are embracing something.)**

**Utareta hoo wo Nuguu you ni warai (You smile almost as if to wipe away the bruise on your cheek.)**

**Kurushimi wa yasashisa wo Shinase yashinai (The pain won't kill my kindness)**

**Yowasa wo shireba Hito wa tsuyoku nareru (By knowing weakness, people can become stronger)**

The guests were surprised along with Jagged who looked at him, his friends enjoyed the music while Mireille looks at him with a smile and a blush.

**Saa omae no tsumi wo kazoe (Now, count up your sins)**

**Tamashii ni fumitodomare (Let it weigh on your soul)**

**Aisuru mono wo mamoru tame ni Tachimukaeba ii (To protect those you love, go ahead and face it)**

**Tachimukatte yukeba ii (Go ahead and face it)**

Jagged started to snap his fingers and Penny was enjoying the song too.

**Kimerareru michi wa ima (Right now, there is only)**

**Tada hitotsu dake (one path for me to pick)**

**Yabureta yume mo (It gives strength to)**

**Mata chikara ni dekiru (your broken dream)**

**Koko kara saki no Jibun ni aeru made (Keep going until you find yourself)**

**Saa omae no tsumi wo kazoe (Now, count up your sins)**

**Tamashii ni fumitodomare (Let it weigh on your soul)**

**Aisuru mono to ikiru tame ni(To live with those love)**

**Dakishimereba ii (…embrace them)**

**Dakishimete mireba ii (Just try embracing them)**

Mireille was in like a trance seeing Jin play and her heart beat so much seeing him play while her friend was stunned seeing his talent.

**Nobody's Perfect**

**Nobody's Perfect**

**Sore dake ga inochi no akashi (That's just the proof that you're alive)**

**Saa omae no tsumi wo kazoe (Now, count up your sins)**

**Tamashii ni fumitodomare (Let it weigh on your soul)**

**Aisuru mono wo mamoru tame ni (To protect those you love, go ahead and face it)**

**Tachimukaeba ii (Go ahead and face it)**

**Donna toki mo (Now and always..)**

**Tachimukatte yukeba ii (Go ahead and face it.)**

He finished and gets up while everyone applauded him and he gave a bow.

"Rock on, now that is what I call talent, this kid got a future he might look like a baby but he's got more talent then the other babies."Jagged said.

"Yes, I wonder how good he will be in the future."Penny said.

Jin goes to his friends and they were giving him praise.

"That was awesome Jin."Alya said.

"Yeah, looks like you can do more then just sing."Alix said.

"Well in this business you got to learn what to do for the future for like shows."Jin said.

"It was nice."Juleka said and he smiled at her making her nervous.

"Also nice work on his suit Marinette."Alya said.

"Well he wanted one so I helped him out."Mairnette said a bit nervous.

"It's awesome that you were able to make it."Adrien said making her smile."and awesome song too Jin."

"Hey thanks."Jin said and he gives him a fist bump.

Mireille then goes up to him surprising them and Kim said:"wow that's Mireille."

"Jin that was amazing."Mireille said.

"Thank you."Jin said.

"I hope to see you sing again."Mireille said and she then goes to her seat while the girls like Alya, Alix, Juleka got a bit jealous.

Mireille sits on her seat and Aurore said:"wow I can't believe you like that guy."

"Oh come, it isn't any different from your crush on Raia."Mireille said makig Aurore blush.

After Raia saved her Aurore became a fan of him, she has been seeing the times he appears when some minor villains appear and she was hooked seeing him.

"Well, I'll tell him, one day."Aurore said with a blush and Mireille chuckled.

**Note:Hope you enjoy seeing Knight show more of his skills here, I made Jin sing again to avoid a bad job and now Jagged was impressed by him, to some wondering yes Aurore and Mireille are going to be appart of the harem but like Rose Aurore is in love with Raia, now to answer a review: the alternatives are two different decks and as for survive all I can say he would be after Ryuki used his so wait until then.**


	21. Chapter 21 Guitar Villain

**Chapter 21 Guitar Villain**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

In the morning Jin was working at the bakery with Marinette, Tom and Sabine, he was taking some of the cakes from the oven, he then heard the door opened and they saw a guy walk in and Jin could have swore he saw him before.

"Hi welcome, can we help you?"Marinette asked.

"I'm Bob Roth, I'm looking for Marinette."Bob said.

"That's me."Marinette said.

"I came to hire your skills to design Jagged Stone's next album."Bob said surprising them.

"Wait let me get this straight, you want me to design the album cover for Jagged Stone, my all time favorite singer."Marinette said.

"That's right, requested by Jagged Stone himself, I brought a few visuals so you can get a sense what we're going for."Bob said and he gives her a CD.

Jin looks at the cover and he almost puked, it was XY the worst musician ever, that was a insult to music in history.

"This doesn't seem like Jagged Stone material, more like a perfume add."Marinette said.

"This is the direction of his new image, more modern current."Bob said but each word made Jin want to go and break that CD.

"Really, wow, I was thinking more along the lines."Marinette then got interrupted.

"Don't think, this is what is selling these days."Bob said.

"Uh sure."Marinette said.

"Hang on a second."Jin said and he then leaves making them confused, Marinette then goes to the door and hears Jin puking making her surprised and he then comes out."I'm fine."

"One last thing were in a hurry we need a proposal by the end of the day you up to it?"Bob said.

She then looks at her parents who nodded and she said:"Yeah okay."

He then leaves and said:"see ya later then."

"What do you think Jin?"Marinette asked.

"You wanna know what I think?"Jin said taking the CD and he then throws it to the garbage surprising them."this is what I think, XY music is trash, it just a fad that will die out, and that was me being nice because I would smash it to pieces."

"Don't you think your jumping the gun a bit too far Jin?"Sabine said.

"Well Jin loves music so I can see his point."Tom said."but still my daughter album designer, your going to kill it."he then high fives her.

"Okay, well It's better if I go with her just in case."Jin said and they nodded.

While Marinette went to her room Jin went to his making some real music, he wa writting a special song that is his style, XY the moment he heard the song on TV it made him restrain himself not to throw the remote at the TV, that guy was a stain in all of music and he can't believe that Bob Ruth wants Jagged to follow that guy's image, from what happened today he needed to stress out so he made a music that will be killer.

He then goes to Marinette's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in."Marinette said.

Jin enters and hears XY music and said:"turn that thing off."she then turns it off."thank you."he goes up to her and sees the style."yeah that is so not Jagged Stone's style."

"Yeah and it's so not my style neither."Marinette said.

"Hey how about this you'll like it."Jin said.

He then pulls out his phone and puts headphones on and plays the music, Marinette got surprised and moved her head to the music.

"That's awesome Jin."Marinette said.

"Thanks I'm still making it since my computer can only do so much."Jin said and she nodded."but thanks, here I'll pass it to your phone to cure your thoughts from this garbage."

"Hey thanks, maybe I'll make a cover for you."Marinette said.

"Thanks."Jin said.

After she finished the cover they went to Jagged's stones room in the hotel and she showed it to him with Bob and Penny there.

"What happened to the raw impulsive artistry that made this."Jagged said hatting the cover.

"Yeah about that Mr. Roth told me."Marinette said.

"Marinette young Jagged she represents our target audience she came up with a modern concept that is exactly what you need."Bob said.

"Doen't it look a lot like the cover of that YZ guy, Marinette don't listen to Bob can you do another one, you know Jagged Style."Jagged said.

"Yeah."Marinette said.

"She would be happy to do it."Jin said and he then glares at Bob.

"That's great your my girl Marinette remember raw impulsive artistry, I think were all done here Bob."Jagged said.

"No we are not."Bob said but then Fang scared him away.

"Also aren't you that kid that played that song at the Restaurant?"Jagged asked looking at Jin.

"Uh yeah."Jin said.

"I have to say Jin you have talent, so maybe you can show me some of your stuff and don't worry I won't steal from you, unlike some wannabes"Jagged said.

"Wow that would be awesome."Jin said.

Penny then escorts them out and she said:"do your best Marinette."

They walked outside and they talked on the way out, Jin was told that Marinette made a pair of shades that Jagged loved so he wanted her to do the same for his cover.

She was still looking at XY cover and then Jin takes it away.

"Will you stop looking at this junk."Jin said and he then throws it away in the trash when they got out."look Jagged wants a album his style not what Bob Roth wants so do your best."

"Your right."Marinette said and he smiled.

They then saw Adrien's car and Adrien comes out of it with his bodyguard opening the door.

"Hey Marinette, hey Jin."Adrien said.

"Hey, oh hi."Marinette said.

"Hey Adrien, so what are you doing here?"Jin asked.

"Well."Adrien was about say something but then Jin and Marinette got pushed away by Chloe.

"Adrien, there you are."Chloe said and she gives him a hug."Amazing Chloe has got a surprise for you, she knows your a fan of Jagged Stone."

"I am."Adrien said.

"So you get a private meeting with your favorite star, he's staying right here in Daddy's hotel."Chloe said and she then drags him inside the hotel.

"Did you hear that?"Marinette asked Jin.

"Which part Chloe arrogance or the fact that Adrien is a fan of Jagged, guess you two have more in common."Jin said making her smile."now come on you still have work to do."they then walked away.

While walking towards the house they then saw a dragon flying in the sky.

"Is that a freaking dragon."Jin said.

"Yeah."Marinette said.

"We need to go."Jin said and she nodded.

They then run but then a guitar was heard and a piece of a building almost went towards them making Jin and Marinette jump to the sides and Jin goes to an alley.

"Jin."Marinette calls out to him.

"I'm fine just run I'll meet up with you later."Jin said and she nodded and leaves."Show time."Jin then finds a window and jumps into it.

He then takes out a deck he took out Raia's deck and point it to the window making his buckle appear."henshin."he slots it in and transforms into Kamen Rider Raia.

"Might not be a dragon to fight another but I gotta play smart."Raia said.

He then jumps out of the window and goes to where the Dragon is and finds a villain there that was a rocker and he could tell it was Jagged Stone and that dragon must be Fang.

He saw Cat Noir being blasted by a guitar music to a building and he then falls down, the dragon goes up and shoots fireballs at him but then Cat Noir got saved by Ladybug's yo yo.

"Cat Noir are you okay?"Ladybug asked.

"Good to see you my lady."Cat Noir said.

Fang flies towards them but then they heard a sound.

**SWING VENT!**

Raia then jumps up with his whip and hits the dragon making him fly away.

Raia lenads next to them and Cat Noir said:"hey Raia, looks like it's you I wish it was Ryuki or Ryuga."they then glared at him."but your cool too."

Guitar Villain then jumps onto top of Fang and said:"your wasting my time, I got a concert to get to."he then flies away.

"Come on we gotta follow him."Ladybug said and they jumped to a building looking at the Eiffel tower."his power comes from playing his guitar we gotta keep him from performing."

"Well we won't let you do this solo."Cat Noir said.

"Let's do this."Raia said.

They then jumped around the tower and found Guitar Villain destroying some stuff there and he then points his guitat at Theo.

"Rockin' Riff, Baby!"Guitar Villain said sending a purple wave towards Theo but then Ladybug dragged him back with her yo yo.

The heroes were now looking at Guitar Villain and he said:"you again, to the TV studios Fang."he then jumps back and his dragon catches him, then they fly off to the studio.

"He's gonna get there before us."Cat Noir said.

"Then we better make sure he doesn't find what he's looking for."Ladybug said and then she calls the studio to warn them about Guitar Villain.

They then went towards the studio while the day is about to end, they arrived and saw XY coming out with Alec, they then land in front of them and Ladybug goes up to him.

"We have to get you to safety."Ladybug said and she then drags him foward but he stops her.

"So what's this Guitar Villain gonna do, blow me away with his evil guitar solo."XY said.

"Yes."Heroes said.

"Once we catch Guitar Villain we'll get you to the Eiffel Tower, just in time for your live performance."Cat Noir said.

"Who even cares, my roadies can just project my image on stage, live concerts are so 10 minutes ago."XY said but that made Raia angry as he was closing his hands with so much strenght.

I want to punch that idiot so much right now. Raia said in his thoughts.

Then Guitar Villain's Dragon grabs him and takes him to the tower shocking them.

"Oh no."Ladybug said.

"We gotta save him."Cat Noir said.

"Alright."Raia said and then they went to save the douche.

At night Guitar Villain made a special concert at the tower with XY on a plank with screaming fans bellow them, the heroes were climbing through the tower.

"Ultimate Solo."Then the tower started to shake and they almost fell to the floor.

"He's trying to make XY fall by breaking that plank, well I'm going to after him."Raia said.

"Are you sure?"Ladybug asked.

"Yes."Raia said and he then takes out Evildiver's card and inserts it in his visor.

**ADVENT!**

Then Evildiver goes towards him and Raia jumps on top of him, they then fly towards the top with Fang going after him but they avoided him, Raia then goes to the sky making Guitar Villain stop and then takes out another card.

"Raia please save me."XY said.

"Don't worry."Raia said and he inserts the card in his visor.

**COPY VENT!**

Then Guitar Villain's guitar got copied and goes towards Raia's hands and he then starts rocking out on it.

"Oh so it's battle of the bands you want."Guitar Villain said and he then jumps on to Fang."I'll take that challenge."

he then flies in the middle of the sky and stares at Raia.

"Awesome Solo."Guitar Villain then sends a orange wave and Raia countered it with a magenta version of the attack, both making the attacks clash against each other.

They then fly around the place with each one trying to hit each other with they're solo's each, Fang then shoots fireballs but Evildiver managed to avoid each attack, Guitar Villain attacked again while Raia ducked and shoots his own making Fang fly above to avoid it, they then did another solo each clashing as they were fighting for dominance while they're beasts fly around the sky.

Ladybug and Cat Noir then arrived at the top and saw the battle taking place.

"Hey who would have known that Raia could play the guitar."Cat Noir said.

"It's giving us a chance to stop him."Ladybug said.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a can of gel and she catches it."Extreme Fixing Gel."

"Are you planning on doing is hair?"Cat Noir asked.

Ladybug then sees the battle as they were still fighting, she then got a idea and said:"Cat Noir I need to get to Guitar Villain."

"Are you sure?"Cat Noir asked and she nodded."alright but stay safe,"he puts his staff out and Ladybug jumps on top of it, Cat Noir then makes it extend sending her flying towards Guitar Villain.

Ladybug then uses her yo yo to grabs Fang's neck and jumps on top of him while Guitar Villain was banging his head, Raia saw her and then she sprays his hair making it get stuck blinding him.

He drops the guitar and said:"I can't see. where all my fans."

Ladybug then steps on the guitar breaking it and the akuma was released.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then gets the Lucky Charm and throws it to the air saying:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making them fix the damage and cure all the people, Guitar Villain was sent back to the tower and turned back to normal while Fang was back in the hotel.

Ladybug smiled but then she noticed she was in midair and then she falls while screaming.

Raia then catches her and said:"I got ya."

"Thanks."Ladybug said and they went to the tower.

They landed on top with Cat Noir waiting for them, they fist bumped and said:"pound it."

"What's he doing here?"XY asked seeing Jagged.

"He came tell you that you perhaps, you've underestimated the power of his music."Ladybug said.

"This guy is crazy."XY said.

"Thank you."Jagged said.

"How about an autograph Jagged."Cat Noir said showing him his CD and he signed it.

"That reminds me I still have work to do, bug out."Ladybug said and she leaves in a hurry.

"I have no idea what happened right now, but gotta go."Raia said and he then leaves with Evildiver.

Next day Marinette finished the cover for Jagged's album that was his style and hers too, Jin loved it and when they went back to the hotel Jagged fell in love with the album.

While Jin watches Jagged threatening to leave if Bob doesn't use that Album Marinette goes to him and said:"hey Jin why don't you show him that song you made."

"Are you sure?"Jin said and she nodded.

"Hey Jagged."Jin said getting they're attention, Jin then takes out a music sheet and shows it to Jagged."I made this song and I wonder if you like it."

Jagged sees the song and hums it for a bit, he then smiled and said:"yeah now this is rock and roll at it's finest kid, you got a future also Bob you can tell XY I'm not doing that duet with him."

"What?!"Bob said.

"I got a better idea."Jagged said.

Later that day at night, a concert was being held for Jagged and Marinette was in the front seats along with they're classmates.

"What are you all doing here?"they then saw Chloe with Sabrina.

"We got invited by Jagged, he wanted to thank me for doing a great job."Marinette said.

"Yeah Marinette is awesome."Kim said making Chloe angry.

"Well I don't see your other friend here."Chloe said with a smirk.

"I wonder where is Jin?"Alya asked.

"He said that he got a surprise."Marinette said.

"Oh but he likes Jagged Stone too."Rose said.

Then they concert was about to begin and they saw Jagged there at the side with another person with his back turned at them, Jagged was wearing a suit that resembled Masato from Desfspiral and the stranger like Taka both from Dive into the mirror song.

"Who's that guy?"Adrien asked.

"Could it be XY?"Alya said.

"No, Jagged said he didn't want to do a duet with XY."Marinette said.

**(Insert Dive into the Mirror here.)**

Jagged then starts to play his guitar, while the stranger then starts to snap his fingers and then he turns around and grabs the mic, everyone got surprised to see who it was.

"It's Jin."Everyone said surprised to see him there.

**Miageta matenrou wa (The skyscraper I looked up at)**

**Sora wo tsukisasu you ni takaku (Was so high it seemed to cut into the sky)**

**Mitasarenu yokubou ga (Overflowing desires)**

**Jiyuu motomeru you ni (Seem to be seeking freedom)**

Then a screen appeared behind them with the riders that appeared with each fighting against villains.

**Nobashita tenohira de (In the palm of my extended hand)**

**Tsukanda mono wa suna to kieta (The things that I held onto disappear into sand)**

**Dakedo nageite tatte (But even if I mourn)**

**Nani mo hajimari wa shinai (Nothing will come out of it)**

His friends were surprised but then they start to cheer for him while Chloe got mad the fact he got to sing with Jagged Stone.

**Mune no oku furueru (The thoughts shaking within me)**

**Omoi tashika na shoudou (A certain impulse)**

**Tojikometeta honnou wo hanate (Unleash the restrained instinct)**

"Yeah, go Jin."Kim said.

"Your the best."Alix said.

**Mugen no sekai e tobikome ima (Fly towards the unlimited world now)**

**Tozasareta doa hiraite (Open the closed door)**

**Kokoro wa itsudemo Shinjitsu wo utsushidasu MIRROR (The heart is a MIRROR that always reflects the reality)**

**Kizutsuku koto nado osorenai de Jibun rashiku aru tame (Don't be afraid of hurtful things just be yourself)**

**Iradachi wa kimi wo Tsuyoku kaeteiku sa (Grief will make you stronger)**

**DIVE INTO THE MIRROR**

**Uragiri ya koukai ni (Even if, in the midst of all betrayal and regret)**

**Hikari wo miushinatte shimatte mo (You lose sight of the light)**

**Sono mune no omoi wa (No one can take away)**

**Dare ni mo ubae yashinai sa (The memories of that heart)**

**Itami wo uketomete (Stop taking the pain)**

**Kuchibiru wo kamishimeta toki (When you bite your lips)**

**Mou hitotsu no sekai ga (Another world is probably)**

**Kimi wo matteiru darou (Waiting for you)**

**Kasoku suru toki ni (When you speed up)**

**Iiwake sagasu yori (Rather than looking for an excuse)**

**Okubyou na kinou no jibun wo kowase (Destroy your timid self of yesterday)**

**Sakebidase mune de furueru koe (The quivering voice within my heart calls out)**

**Kiseki wa okosu mono sa (And miracles are born)**

**Hitomi wa itsudemo Ashita wo utsushidasu MIRROR (The eye is a MIRROR that always reflects tomorrow)**

**Egaita mirai ga Sora no iro ga (For the drawn tomorrow, the color of the sky)**

**Kanashimi kumoranu you ni (Not to be clouded up)**

**Yugan da kioku wo ima hikisaite yuke (Tear apart the distorted memory now)**

**DIVE INTO THE MIRROR**

Then it showed the Kamen Rider's doing the final vents on different villains behind them.

**Mugen no sekai e tobikome ima (Fly towards the unlimited world now)**

**Tozasareta me wo hiraite (Open your closed eyes)**

**Kokoro wa itsudemo Shinjitsu wo utsushidasu MIRROR (The heart is a MIRROR that always reflects the reality)**

**Ushinau koto nado osorenai de (Don't be afraid of loss)**

**Tada ima wo tsukami tore (Just hold on to the present)**

**Iradachi wa asu wo Tsuyoku kaeteiku sa (Grief will make the future stronger)**

**DIVE INTO THE MIRROR**

Then the music stopped and the entire crowd cheered while Jagged and Jin shook hands.

"That was awesome."Alya said.

"I can't believe Jin played with Jagged."Marinette said.

After that a Nadja reported that Jagged's new album was now number 1 with many wondering who the young man that was with Jagged is.

Next day Jin was at school with Marinette and she was showing him a album she made for him, it had Jin dressed like when he was with Jagged at the concert with the warehouse he likes to hangout with a mirror like crack on it with the title being Dive Into The Mirror.

"This is awesome Marinette."Jin said.

"I knew you would liked it."Marinette said.

Adrien then goes up to them with Jagged's album and asked:"hey there Marinette."Marinette got nervous."so actually I'm a huge fan of Jagged Stone and I saw you designed his new album cover."

"I did, crazy uh."Marinette said.

"I wanted to ask if I could get it autographed?"Adrien asked.

"Okay, sure I'll ask him."Marinette said.

"Uh no, actually I meant you."Adrien said.

"Me."Marinette said surprised and she then signs it.

"Awesome thanks Marinette."Adrien said and then he saw Jin's album."hey awesome album Jin."

"Oh thanks Marinette made it, I was thinking giving out a few."Jin said.

"That's awesome you even got the same song you sang with Jagged, can you do autographs?"Adrien said and the girls heard that Jin has a new album.

Then he got surronded by them and they asked if they could have one too.

"Alright, we have a few that Marinette was able to make so some will have to wait for tomorrow."Jin said.

After that he signed the ones they had and he gave it to his friends first with Alya, Alix, Juleka being happy to have one and tomorrow he got more and looks like his career as a famous musician just started.

**Note:Raia come back and Jin got his first live concert with Jagged Stone, I picked Dive Into The Mirror since it's the title of the story and it's fits Jaggeds style, plus it's still a Kamen Rider Song being Dragon Knight's opening in Japan, now to answer the reviews Jin being a kitty section member along with Odin is a obvious answer like he will become Odin just not yet, also no more Odin questions he will appear in Season 2 and that's it, now for Ichika4594 sure Jin might play it.**


	22. Chapter 22 Simon Says

**Chapter 22 Simon Says**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

In the morning Jin was preparing to join the game show the Challenge, he was in his room putting on a blue hoodie and black pants since he will be joining the show since Tom and Sabine gave him the okay since he's been working hard for the bakery and has been doing good at school, he thanked the fact he had a bike and Mirror World since he can literally ride into school without trafic with Mirror World being empty when he defeats the villains, Nino was going to participate he didn't want to take his chance but Nino told him that he wanted Jin to participate since he wanted to test his own skills against him.

He then goes out to see Marinette talking to her parents and he asked:"hey what's going on?"

"Jin did you know Marinette been skipping her classes?"Sabine asked.

"Well we don't have all of them together, so I just thought she was busy with something else in the ones I saw."Jin said.

"Well she has been getting late too many times, so we grounded her."Tom said.

"What, man Nino's going to be bumped out."Jin said.

"It's okay Jin, just tell him he still has my support and good luck out there."Marinette said.

"Okay, see ya later."Jin said.

"We'll watching you too."Sabine said with a smile.

"Yeah show them your skills."Tom said and Jin nodded.

Jin goes out and gets on his bike ridding towards the show before it started, he went to the studio and found Nino waiting with Adrien there too with his bodyguard.

"Dude you came."Nino said high fiving Jin.

"Yeah just in time, Marinette couldn't come since she got grounded."Jin said.

"Bummer, well she can still watch us from her tv."Nino said.

"Yeah."Jin said.

"Hey guys good luck out there."Adrien said.

"Thanks Adrien."Jin said.

"So Jin what kinda awesome song will you play?"Nino asked.

"Oh you'll see."Jin said.

Then Alec started the show with Nino going first, his challenge was to make the mayor dance which he said he hated, but then in the middle of the music he started to nod his head and Alec noticed making Nino the winner despite what the Mayor's excuses.

"Now for our next contestant welcome Jin Kujo."Alec said and a picture of Jin appears on the screen.

Jin goes to the stage while giving Nino a fist bump on the way.

"Jin you have been getting many attention since your concert together with Jagged Stone, how does it feel being one of the youngest starts in all of Paris?"Alec asked him.

"It's really cool to be able to peform with my favorite singer and legend too."Jin said.

"And I'm sure many are interested to see what kinda song you'll be singing since you brought your own country own style here to Paris, now your challenge is to impress a very special celebrity that still doesn't know about you since she missed that concert you did and all you have to do is make her dance, give it up to Clara Nightingale."Alec said and then Clara appears on the screen.

"Hello everyone."Clara said.

"Hi Clara, how are you feeling today?"Alec asked.

"I feel great, I'm happy to see more on our new artist skills."Clara said.

"You heard her do your thing Jin."Alec said and he then steps away while Jin was given a mic.

"Now this song is called Rise Up Your Flag."Jin said.

**(Insert Rise Up Your Flag here.)**

**Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)**

**Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)**

**Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)**

**Rise Up Your Flaaaaaaag!**

**"Shinjitsu" sono aji wa nigakute (The truth is a bitter pill)**

**Nakanaka nodo wo tooranai (That's always hard to swallow)**

**Sore demo nomikonde miseru sa (But I'm going to accept it nonetheless)**

**Mada michi nakaba (Though I've still got a long way to go)**

Clara was surprised to see his talent and then she gained a blush on her face.

**Onaji tetsu mata fumanai tame ni (I've had to keep becoming stronger)**

**Ano hi yori tsuyoku naru shika nai (So I won't follow in those footsteps again)**

**Hinoko wo furiharai chikazuite'ku… (And as I sweep away the embers, I draw closer**

**Kakushin (To striking at the heart of it all)**

**Akirame wa shinai... agaite miseru (So I won't give in, I'll keep fighting back)**

**Kono sekai... Rule... buchikowasu made (Until I've destroyed the rules of this world!)**

**Shutsujin kachidoki age (So take the field, with a triumphant roar!)**

**Mou mayou koto nakare (I won't be swayed anymore)**

**Aratana chikara ga Ore no koto (Even if this new power I've gained)**

**Tamesou to shite itatte (Tries to test what I'm made of)**

**Takaku hata wo kakage (Just raise your flag up high)**

**Ookina koe sakebe (And shout at the top of your lungs)**

**NEXT LEVEL ni tadoritsuku (And when I reach the next level)**

**Michi no tsuyosa kono te ni (Then untold power will be in my hands!)**

**Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)**

**Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)**

**Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)**

**Rise Up Your Flaaaaaaaag!**

Clara them smiled and started to dance at the same time as Jin and the crowd saw that and got happy.

**Kanawanai aite no kachikan ni (When there's nothing you can do to fight back)**

**Makarete kizutsuki tsuzukeru (You're stuck suffering under their values)**

**Mugon no Follower ni narutoka (But I refuse to stay quiet)**

**Kitto dekinai (And follow the pack)**

**Fukisusabu kaze ga urusainara (If you can't abide the howling winds)**

**Hajimari no basho e tome ni yuku (Then find their source, and shut them down)**

**Ikitai ashita wo eraberu kibou (I will protect the hope to choose)**

**Mamoru sa (The future we want to see)**

**Rifujin na... gisei.. atarimaeda to (If you accept these unjustifiable sacrifices)**

**Unazuite... itara.. kinou to onaji (are unavoidable, then nothing will ever change)**

**Shutsujin kachidoki age (So take the field, with a triumphant roar!)**

**Touzen tairo wa tatte (Don't let them take the easy escape)**

**Aratana michi ga hirakereba (If you can find another way)**

**Osore wa mijin mo nai (Then we'll have nothing to fear)**

**Ookiku hata wo futte (Just swing your flag wide)**

**Noise wo furiharae (And sweep away the clamoring noise)**

**Ima aru joushiki buttsubushite (Smash the truths we believe in)**

**Sekai wo kaete miseru (And change the world!)**

**Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)**

**Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)**

**Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)**

**Rise Up Your Flaaaaaag!**

**Shutsujin kachidoki age (So take the field, with a triumphant roar!)**

**Mou mayou koto nakare (I won't be swayed anymore)**

**Aratana chikara ga Ore no koto (Even if this new power I've gained)**

**Tamesou to shite itatte (Tries to test what I'm made of)**

**Takaku hata wo kakage (Just rise your flag up high)**

**Ookina koe sakebe (And shout at the top of your lungs)**

**NEXT LEVEL ni tadoritsuku (And when I reach the next level)**

**Michi no tsuyosa kono te ni (Then untold power will be in my hands!)**

**Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)**

**Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)**

**Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)**

**Rise Up Your Flaaaaaaaaaag!**

Jin then struck a pose while the song ended, then everyone cheered and Alec goes back on stage.

"Hey amazing Jin, you really did bring a bit of your culture with that song and Clara seemed to enjoyed it too."Alec said.

"Oh yes, he showed passion is song that I could feel it from here."Clara said.

"Man if I didn't know any better you might have made Clara fall for you."Alec said to Jin while winking and Clara blushed."but of course I'm just joking, congratulations Jin you made to the next round."

JIn then goes to Adrien and Nino to high fived him and Adrien said:"nice job Jin."

"Now welcome our next contestant Simon Grimault."Alec said and Simon goes to the stage.

Jin then got a call and then went outside to answer it, he goes to hall and answered his phone.

"Hello."Jin said.

"Jin that was awesome."Marinette said.

"Oh thanks Marinette."Jin said.

"I can't believe you were able to sing for Clara."Marinette said excitted.

"I know she's your favorite singer but calm down."Jin said.

"Did Nino get sad that I couldn't come?"Marinette asked.

"He understood so it's no big deal."Jin said.

"That's good to hear."Marinette said

"Yeah, I need to go back so see ya at home."Jin said.

"Bye."Marinette said and Jin ended the call.

Jin then heard a crash and runs to see and saw a villain there calling himself Simon Says so that must be Simon and before he left he heard that his challenge was Adrien's father so that must be the reason.

Jin then runs and finds a empty bathroom, he then takes out the Scissors deck and points it at the mirror, the buckle appeared and he said:"henshin."he slots it in and transforms into Kamen Rider Scissors.

Scissors run out and then finds Cat Noir fighting Adrien's bodyguard who was now holding him up, Scissors then saw a woman come out of a elevator and she steps away after she saw them, Scissors then takes out a card and slots it in.

**STRIKE VENT!**

Scissor then hits the bodyguard with his claw and throws him to the elevator.

"Well good to see you again Scissors now it's my turn."Cat Noir said and he raises his hand up."cataclysm."he then touches the buttons making the elevator fall down with him inside.

"We need to stop Simon Says."Cat Noir said.

"I heard about him for a bit before charging in."Scissors said.

"Hey guys."they looked back to see Ladybug looking at them with Nino by her side.

"Oh hey Ladybug, you didn't see Simom Says around here?"Cat Noir asked.

"I saw him, he's got a whole army together."Nino said.

"He's going after Gabriel Agreste we better get to him faster then they can."Cat Noir said and then his ring beeped.

"Cat Noir your about to change back."Ladybug said.

"You should have kept your powers before doing something like that."Scissors said.

"We'll take one last look around for Nino's friends."Ladybug said.

"Is it one of them a black haired young man?"Scissors asked.

"That's Jin."Nino said.

"Then you don't have to worry I found him and told him to run outside while I got his friends out."Scissors said.

"Awesome not we need to find Adrien."Nino said.

"Forget it he's probably hypnotized."Cat Noir said.

"But he's my buddy."Nino said.

"You're right maybe he's hidding, I'll leave you to look for him. let's meet at Gabriel Agreste place later on."Cat Noir said and he goes to the stairs.

"Well okay, let's go find him."Scissors said and they went to find Adrien.

They ran around the place and they found Adrien running towards them in the other side of a hall.

"Nino."Adrien said.

"Adrien."Nino said and he gave him a hug."dude your okay?"

"I'm fine."Adrien said and then he saw Ladybug."hello."

"Uh, hello."Ladybug said."you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine really, but we've gotta get to my house now, my father is in danger."Adrien said.

"Let's go, Cat Noir said he get there later."Scissors said.

They then went to Adrien's house which was a huge mansin, Adrien goes in first and asked the woman there:"Nathalie wheres my father, he's in danger."

"He knows already."Nathalie said and they saw Gabriel up the stairs looking at them.

"Good Evening Ladybug and Scissors."Gabriel said.

"Father you've got to get out of here, the hypnotist Simom Says is coming after you.""Adrien warned him while his father walks down the stairs.

"What and be dictated but a madman, certainly not."Gabriel said.

"But father he's dangerous who knows what he'll do."Adrien said.

"Head up to your room now you hade nough excitement for today, now Nathalie make sure they stay there."Gabriel said and she then takes Adrien and Nino to Adrien's room."I have to apologize for my son he's like his mother, way too overly dramatic."

"But he's right you know Simom Says is a real threat you're in a lot of danger."Ladybug said.

"What could possibly happen with you two to protect me."Gabriel said.

"Well thanks for trusting us."Scissors said.

They were now in a living room, Ladybug and Gabriel were looking at a few pictures of Adrien for while Scissors was leaning next to a wall watching them.

"Isn't he flawless."Gabriel said.

"What, uh what?"Ladybug said.

"Adrien my son, he's the image of perfection don't you think?"Gabriel asked.

"Oh yes he's perfect, I mean um I don't know him very well."Ladybug said.

"I've never noticed your earings before, they're really quite unique."Gabriel said.

"Well you can say that."Scissors said.

"Yes."Gabriel said and he then looked at Scissors deck.

Then Ladybug got a call and said:"excuse me."she then answered it and it seemed Cat Noir was on the other line.

After some time Cat Noir comes in through the window and said:"close off all exits, they're coming from every direction, do as I say, engage the self defense system we need total lockdown."

"Wait what?"Scissors said.

Gabriel then goes to a pad and types a few combinations and then the window were closed down.

"How do you know so much about the system?"Gabriel asked.

"Uh in a house like this it's a given."Cat Noir said.

"They won't get in, this house is built like a fortress."Gabriel said.

After some time the place was beeping red and a voice said:"emergency power on."then the screens on the wall showed the zombie crowd outside.

"They're too many of them, your defense system is failing."Cat Noir said.

"Adrien and Nino I'd better go get them."Ladybug said and she goes.

"Here Nathalie take the controls in case you need to unlock an exit she's coming with you."Gabriel said as a wall opened to reveal two remotes, Nathalie takes one and nodded so they went to get the guys.

"I'll reinforce the outer defences with Scissors go hide it's not safe in here."Cat Noir said.

"When did you get this worried."Scissors said and he goes with Cat Noir.

"No one tells me what to do, not even a superhero."Gabriel said.

"You're in danger like everyone else so stop pretending you're above us all and just do what I tell you to."Cat Noir said surprising Scissors.

Gabriel got surprised and he then said:"quite a temper, you remind me of someone."

"Let's go Scissors."Cat Noir said and he followed him.

They went outside the window and they took different spots, Scissors was looking from above the roof and saw Simon down at the ground.

"There he is, I don't want to harm innocent lives, so I need to play smart."Scissors said.

He then takes out the advent card and slots in his visor.

**ADVENT!**

Volcancer jumps from one of the windows and charges at Simon while the crowd busted in.

Simon then jumps back and said:"well so one of the riders are here, Simon says be a monkey."he then throws a card at Volcancer.

Then Volcancer shot bubbles hitting the card away, Scissors then charges at him and then saw many of the zombies go after him, Scissors jumps away and starts try to hit Simon Says while he avoids is attacks.

"Simon Says Obey me."Simon said and throws a card at Scissors.

Then it got away by a Yo yo and they saw Ladybug and Cat Noir land next to him.

"Glad you can join me."Scissors said.

"Let's finish this."Ladybug said.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a normal yo yo and she catches it."a normal yo yo."

"But you already have one and it's magical."Cat Noir said.

"I'll worry about that later."Ladybug said and they charge at him.

"Simon Says your yo yo is useless."Simon then hits her yo yo making it stop, she then tries it and broke.

"Are you kidding me."Scissors said.

Cat Noir jumps at him and Simon said:"Simon Says you weapon."but he his cards got hit away.

"Useless I don't think so."Cat Noir said.

"Of course if he doesn't say it, it doesn't count."Scissors said.

They then charge at Simon while he continues to hit Cat Noir, he then jumps back and said:"Simon Says give me your miraculous."he then throws multiple cards at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

**GUARD VENT!**

Scissors got his shield and goes in front of them blocking them attack.

"Sorry but I don't have one."Scissors said.

Ladybug then jumps above and uses the other yo yo to tie Simon Says arms up.

"But your Yo yo useless."Simon Says said.

"This one yes."Ladybug said showing her other yo yo."but not this one, Scissors now."

Scissors takes the Final Vent card and slots it in.

**FINAL VENT!**

Volcancer goes behind him and Scissors jumps with his Advent beast throwing him to the air, Scissors then rolls towards Simon and caused a explosion, Simon gets sent back and the cards go up to the air and broke revealing the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then throws the lucky charm to the air and said:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making them fix the damage and releasing all the mind controlled people too and Simon Says turns back to normal.

"Pound it."heroes said while fist bumping.

They went to check on Gabriel and he was alright with Cat Noir shaking his hand and Gabriel saw the ring but then they had to leave.

Next day Jin was back in the studio for the show and hw waited for his turn since Nino was first, he then saw Alec asking who Nino would want to judge him.

"I got this one in the bag, I'm going to pick three buds that I know won't let me down, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Scissors."Nino said shocking him.

He then slips away and goes to the bathroom.

"Of all people he had to pick."Jin said and he grunted.

He judged Nino along with Ladybug and Cat Noir, after that he had to get back in time for his since no one nocited him leave, he sang his song again only for Cat Noir and Ladybug and they loved it so they made the contest a tied since they coulnd't pick one but Nino and Jin were happy for the result.

**Note:scissors came back, now next is Volpina and the end of the first season, now to answer the reviews they will fight in a different part but much later and don't ask when since no spoilers and maybe he might break dance like Ryutaros, also to some jin only changes clothes for when he sings like concerts and stuff.**


	23. Chapter 23 Volpina

**Chapter 23 Volpina**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

In the morning Jin and Marinette were walking together to school, they heard while they were walking in that some girl called Lila knew people and some were saying how great she is.

They went up to Alya who was standing there and Marinette asked:"Lila?"

"Yeah she just started in out school."Alya said and she then points up and they saw her talking to Adrien above the stairs."she even gave me an exclusive interview for the ladyblog, cuz Ladybug saved her life once, watch."She then showed them a interview of Lila in her phone.

Jin narrowed his eyes and said:"that girl is just bad news."

"Uh why?"Alya asked.

"Don't you think it's rather strange that she met Jagged Stone, Prince Ali and now Ladybug what next the riders?"Jin said.

"She said she met Ryuga."Alya said.

Jin blinked and then he started to laugh, this confused them and he said:"Ryuga, from what I saw that guy is just a mean guy, you actually think he's friend with her."

"I can see your point."Marinette said since she did meet him as Ladybug.

"I suggest checking proof before you start to jump on things she says just because she says it doesn't mean it's true."Jin said.

"That's right and look at her being too close to Adrien."Marinette said.

"Calm down Adrien wouldn't go for some sweet words knowing him, I need to go now."Jin said and he then walks away from them.

Affter some time later Jin saw Lila and she goes up to him.

"Oh hi, you must Jin I heard of you being such a great singer did you know that Jagged Stone."Lila said.

"I also know Jagged Stone and he's not your friend."Jin said surprising her."what, you think that little lie was going to work on me little miss liar, you see I know Jagged Stone too in fact he doesn't like people saying that they're friends with him through lies, so you might be able to trick everyone else like how you said you met Ryuga."

"But I do know him, he's such a nice guy."Lila said.

"Nice guy, Ryuga, do you even know the rider that your talking about, Ryuga barely goes out to help others since he's more the lone wolf you can say and even when he did he's vicious in his fights along with Ouja."Jin said."so bye bye."he then leaves her making her mad.

"Just wait until I tell everyone about you."Lila said.

"Oh really, well let me tell you something Chloe tried that and it didn't work out."Jin said with a smirk and she gave up.

After school Jin walks around town to avoid that liar, he then saw Adrien at the park with Lila, he then looks behind the gates and saw her show off a jewel saying it's a miraculous.

"So little miss liar trying to make Adrien think she's a superhero, well let's see how this will work out."Jin said and he watch then Ladybug then appears in front of them."Ladybug?"he then saw her reveal that she was a liar in front of Adrien which caused Jin to chuckle."well looks like the brat got what she deserved."

He then walks away to continue his walk, he then thinks about how did Ladybug know did she saw the Ladyblog that was the only reason for her to go meet her, but he wouldn't judge since that gave her a lesson she deserved, Jin hated liars from all his life he suffered a bunch of liars in his world that spread rumors about his parents that tried to get to his skin but he always came on top since those people got into big trouble.

Jin then heard a scream and looks ahead to see a meteor coming down, he then goes to Mirror World and then takes out Ryuga's deck, if she wanted to lie well let's see what the truly know about the real Ryuga, he then points the deck to a mirror making his buckle appear and he said:"henshin."he slots it in and transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuga.

He then saw the meteor being held by someone that looked like a fox hero, he then narrowed his eyes since he might know who it is, she then said her name was Volpina and that she was the new hero of France, he then decides to follow her to a roof of a building and saw her with Cat Noir and Ladybug, she was telling them that she needed they're help and he goes to follow them in Mirror World, he then saw her leading them to a Hawk Moth that was standing there he then starts to like teleport away, like some kind of enegy whisp, he then saw them split up and Ryuga follows Ladybug since he might know who's Volpina's target, he saw Ladybug trying to hit Hawkmoth while grappling through the city and then she stopped looking for him, she then steps on a target and then a bunch of missiles appeard in front of her and Volipina was looking down at her.

"Your not a superhero, your another of Hawkmoth's akumatized victims."Ladybug said.

"Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, inlcuding Cat Noir and then the riders will think the same, so you won't be able to call me a liar anymore cuz everyone will think your the liar."Volpina said while pointing at her.

Ladybug looks at her and then got surprised to see who was behind her, Volpina got confused and then turned around to see Ryuga glaring at her with his eyes glowing red.

"Your."Volpina said and then he punches at her making the illusion vanish along with the missiles.

"She's a fake, of course illusions just like a liar."Ladybug said.

Ryuga then goes up to her and she said:"thank's for helping me Ryuga."

"We need to get rid off that liar, right now."Ryuga said.

"Okay, you must have heard of Lila's lies about you, so we need to warn Cat Noir."Ladybug said and she calls Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir is Volpina with you?"Ladybug asked him.

"No and I can't find Hawkmoth either."Cat Noir said.

"Forget him he wasn't there in the first place."Ladybug said.

"What do you mean but we saw him."Cat Noir said.

"That's Volpina's power she creates illusions the Hawkmoth we saw was a fake, Ryuga is with me and he saw her trick as well."Ladybug said.

"Ryuga, so what are you both saying?"Cat Noir asked.

Ryuga then goes to the screen and said:"she was akumatized you idiot."

"Yes, and I think it's my fault since I ruined her chances with a guy she likes, I'll send you the address while we'll go after her meet us there."Ladybug said.

Ladybug then sent the address and she said:"now we need to go there."

"I'll go to mirror world, I will follow you."Ryuga said.

"Oh, okay."Ladybug said and she goes ahead while Ryuga went to mirror world.

He then finds his bike and gets on, then it transformed into a black version of the dragon cycle with the lights red with gold lines, it was the dark cycle and he then drives to Adrien's house.

He then arrives Adriens room and saw Volpina go inside a window, he then jumps to the same window to enter Adrien's room, he looks at the reflection in the mirror and saw her trying to still convince she was a hero.

"The truth will be revealed no matter what."Ryuga said.

He then saw Ladybug come in and Volpina said:"see what I mean she's jealous of me and you of us, but this time your not going to ruin our date Ladybug."

"Excuse me but it wasn't really quite a date, per say."Adrien said.

"Even so a liar must be punished."they heard a voice.

"Whose there?"Volpina said.

Then Ryuga comes out of the window shocking her, he looks at her and said:"what's wrong, I thought I was your friend Volpina or should I say Lila."he then walks towards her making Volpina step back."come on be a buddy and and give me a hug, or is it all a lie, something that I detest, the truth is power, Truth is what must be used to destroy the evil and you lie to get what you want, the source of your powers are just like you a fake, a liar your are unworthy to be a hero."

"Ryuga."Ladybug said.

Adrien then goes to the bathroom and Volpina said:"how could you say that to me."

"Oh grow up, you picked the wrong person to make lies about, Ryuki would have been more nicer but not me, you picked me because you didn't know anything, now let's take her down."Ryuga said and Ladybug nodded.

They then fought her while she was avoiding them, then Cat Noir comes through the window saying:"sorry I'm late, I had some trouble finding this place."

Volpina then played the flute making a orb and she then shoots to the floor making copies of herself, she then goes to the clones and Ladybug throws her yo yo making them vanish but she wasn't there.

"She's gone."Ryuga said.

"Look she's taken Adrien."Ladybug said and they saw her with Adrien outside.

"That's an illusion too."Cat Noir said.

"How are you so sure?"Ladybug asked.

"Uh my feline sixth sense it's legendary."Cat Noir said.

Ladybug then check the bathroom and said:"really Adrien's gone."she then goes out with Ryuga following her.

The heroes the arrived at the Eiffel and saw her dangle Adrien around while holding his arm, they arrived at the middle of the tower to look at her.

"Give me your miraculous or I will."Volpina said.

**STRIKE VENT!**

Volpina then saw Ryuga shoot a fireball at her and she vanished along with the fake Adrien.

"You see I told you."Cat Noir said.

"But why did you took that chance Ryuga?"Ladybug asked.

"Simple she never got him my advent beast told me that didn't even got close to Adrien."Ryuga said which is true Dragblacker was outside of the house and saw Volpina sneek out with no one with her,

Volpina then appears from the other side of the tower and Ladybug said:"there she is."she then goes up to the tower and they followed her, they then found her on top of the tower, she then played her flute making more copies of her.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the air and said:"lucky charm."then from it came a ice cream in a wrapper and she catches it, ladybug got confused and opens it to see the blinding light from the wrapper from the sun reflection from it.

"I've got an idea to take down Volpina."Ladybug said.

"With a chocolate popsicle?"Cat Noir said.

"Trust me, Ryuga be ready."Ladybug said and Ryuga then takes out a card, she then used the wrapper to blind Volpina showing the real one and Ryuga inserts the card.

**ADVENT!**

Then Dragblacker appears from the wrapper and catches Volpinas on his mouth making her scream.

"Let me go, let me go."Volpina said.

He then throws her to the ground and she tries to stand up but then Ryuga was in front of her and takes out a card to insert on his visor.

**FINAL VENT!**

He then levitates with his dragon around him and then he does his rider kick, Volpina saw that and tried to escape but then she got trapped by the dark energy, she then looks up and saw Ryuga and he hits her causing an explosion, she lands on the floor and the charm gets destroyed releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then throws the lucky charm to the air and said:"Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs making them fix the damage and Volpina turns back to normal.

Ladybug then tries to say sorry but Lila said they will never be friends, on the way out she then saw Ryuga and he said:"you'll never find love."she gasped at what he said.

"What?!"Lila said.

"You heard me, you will never find a guy that will like you he would have to be as evil as you."Ryuga said and he then jumps off the tower.

"Man I don't know what's worse, her saying you'll never be friends or Ryuga saying that to her."Cat Noir said.

"He's not a nice guy to people he doesn't like, he trust us since we earned it."Ladybug said.

Ladybug then went to check on Adrien and he was alright, Jin was back on the streets and he was satisfied since he thought that brat a lesson she was worse then Chloe he just knows it and that's saying something.

"I know she won't give up, next time she comes I'll be there she hasn't seen the last of the black dragon."Jin said and Dragblacker appear in a window roaring.

**Note:Ryuga appeared and sorry if it was a bit short and Jin being more angry at Lila but he doesn't like her, she's the type to manipulate others and he could tell it from her, so he thought her a lesson but she will appear again if anyone thought she would be in hi harem well too bad she will never be in it no matter what, now to answer the reviews the decks are guarded by the Advent Beasts so they're safe in mirror world so theres no need for DNA lock also Hldark 13 theres no oc decks since if they don't exist in real life or have a version in the series they don't exist since Jin can't make decks so no to Noir so it's only Femme, I want to say that I'm taking a break from this story a bit to work on the other Riders since this one is more advanced compared to the others so don't bother asking for more chapters. **


	24. Chapter 24 Jack O'Lantern

**Chapter 24 Jack O'Lantern**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

Jin was at school and was in Miss Bustier's class, looks outside the window and saw spooky decorations, it was Halloween so many were kinda excited.

"Now class remember to finish your project before the week end."Miss Bustier said then the bell rang."well class dismissed."

They then exited and Jin went with Marinette and Alya, they hen saw a poster for a special Halloween concert tonight.

"Guys look at this."Alya said pointing at the poster."theres going to be a special concert where many can try and sing there."

"Wow, it must be interesting if the mayor let that happen."Marinette said.

"Well he needs to get attention to Paris so he's trying to use Halloween for that."Jin said.

"Got that right."Alya said and the others saw the poster.

"Hey Jin why don't you participate?"Rose suggested.

"Yeah, you'll be awesome."Alix said.

"I don't know."Jin said.

"Come on dude."Nino said.

"Yeah you'll win for sure."Nino said.

"Well by my calculations you do have a chance since the concert is more for new stars so you could be better than some of them."Max said.

"Ha."they looked back to see Chloe and Sabrina."you guys are just dreaming if you think he even has any talent."

"Well who sang with Jagged Stone, oh wait that was me."Jin said while pointing at himself making her grunt."so why don't you buzz off for once."

She then walks away angry with Sabrina following her.

"Ha, that's what she gets."Alix said.

Jin then sees Adrian and asked."hey Adrian are you coming too?"

"Oh well no, since you know my father won't let me out."Adrian said.

"Shame, we'll record the whole thing for you."Jin said.

"Thanks."Adrian said.

Later a guy was with a group and he has brown hair and white shirt and jeans.

"Come on Jack, don't tell me your scared."one of them said.

"Oh no."Jack said.

"Okay just we remember this is for having fun."the big guy called Bulk said.

Marinette was in her room and she was looking at designs on her desk, the Tikki goes up to her."It's so nice that your thinking of Jin's outfit for the concert."

"Well what can I say, he always helps me out so I gotta at least return the favor too."Marinette said.

"Still maybe he's like a older brother to you."Tikki said making Marinette glare at her.

Jin was in his room and he has the perfect song for the night."this will do just fine."he then looks outside."I won't even say anything in case of a jinx."

Later at night Jin was with his friends ans they went to a forest before the show starts.

"This will be cool."Alya said.

"Yeah it's such a shame Adrian couldn't come."Marinette said.

"Don't worry theres always next time."Jin said.

Jack was with friends walking down the dark woods and he was scared, he then sees his shoe laces were untied."I'll catch up to you."

"Alright but don't take too long."Bulk said.

He then ties his shoe and then sees a light on the other side, then he sees three girls going towards him."oh hey girls."he tries to act cool.

"Hi."they then showed him they're fangs and he got scared.

He then runs away screaming.

Jin and the others walked for hours and they arrived at a stage, then there was three girls wearing gothic dresses.

"Hit it sisters."one with long black hair holding a guitar said and she turns around to show her fangs.

"Whoa, who are they?"Rose said.

"I don't know."Nino said.

"They're cool."Juleka said.

**(Insert I'm a Hex Girl here.)**

**Hit it sisters!**

**I'm gonna cast a spell on you**

**You're gonna do what I want you to**

**Mix it up here in my little bowl**

**Say a few words and you lose control**

**I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**Put a spell on you**

They enjoyed they're song while some even danced.

**You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind**

**You'll get dizzy when I make the sign**

**You'll wake up in the dead of night**

**Missing me when I'm out of sight**

**I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**Oh yeah**

**With this little cobweb potion**

**You'll fall into dark devotion**

**If you ever lose affection**

**I can change your whole direction**

**I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**We're gonna put a spell on all of you.**

They then threw smoke balls that made different colors of smoke of they're colors.

The group clapped for them and they saw them.

"Thanks what are you doing here?"the main girl said.

"Sorry we just came to see a friend play here too we didn't mean to spy on you."Marinette said.

The red haired looked at Jin."wait a minute aren't you Jin Kujo?"

"Why, your not going to bite me are you?"Jin chuckles a bit.

"Cool."the leader said and they went down."I always wanted to meet you, you're like one of us."that surprises the group.

"Yeah you understand us."red hair said.

"So what's your name?"Alya asked.

"I'm Thorn, and these are my friends Luna and Dusk, were the Hex girls."Thorn said."plus were Eco goths."

"Oh cool."Juleka said.

"Thanks, it seems you might be one of us too."Thorn said.

"So where are you from?"Marinette asked.

"Oakhaven."Thorn said.

"That's pretty far away."Alya said.

"Yeah but were living our dream, say Jin maybe we could jam together sometimes."Thorn said.

"Well I didn't expect to be this popular."Jin said.

"What can I say it's not everyday you meet the one that played with Jagged Stone."Thorn said.

"Yeah."Dusk goes up to him."so let's see how good you are."

The girls that like him being Alya, Alix and Juleka got a bit jealous seeing them get his attention.

"Well we gotta go back rehearsing but we should talk after the concet."Luna said.

"Uh yeah sure."Jin said.

With Jack he was in the middle of the woods."hey guys where are you."he then sits on a rock."great all alone, who needs them."he takes out a keychain of a pumpkin."I'll show them, I'm not a scaredy cat."

In Hawkmoth's lair he opens the window and said:"a young man left behind in the woods because of his fear, he will do nicely."he then has a akuma on his hand, he then covers it making it get corrupted."Go ahead, my little evil akuma, fly off and take control of him."it then flies away.

Jack was walking alone then the Akuma goes inside the keychain and the symbol appears over his eyes.

"Jack O'Lantern, I am Hawkmoth, I can give you the power to scare others instead, all I ask is for you to bring me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir."Hawkmoth said.

"You can count on me."Jack then starts to change.

With the group Jin was backstage and the concert will begin soon, he was checking his song then he sees Marinette go up to him with a cover bag."I got your costume."

"Thanks Marinette."Jin smiled and she smiled back.

Then they ground shook and they looked out to see a giant villain that has roots for arms and legs, the body had orange armor and he has a pumpkin head that was carved out that was also on fire."Ladybug, Cat Noir where are you?"

"We gotta get out of here."Jin said.

"Right."Marinette said and they ran to different paths.

Jin went behind the stage and found a pond, he goes towards it and takes out the Ryuki deck, the belt appears on his waist and he said."henshin."he slots it in and became Kamen Rider Ryuki.

Jack O'Lantern knocks many trees over and he then gets hit in the head by a yo yo and looks to see Ladybug."hey pumpkin head don't you think you're ruining everyones fun here."

"Soon they will all be afraid of Jack O'Lantern."he then shoots fire from his mouth and she dodges it.

She then lands and sees Cat Noir to to her side."hello there milady."

"Cat Noir."Ladybug said.

He then looks at Jack O'Lantern and said."hey nice costume, but doesn't scare me."that made him angry and he shoots more fire making them jump back then Ryuki goes above him and kicks Jack O'Lantern on the head.

He lands next to the heroes and said:"we need to take him out of here before he starts a forest fire."

"Good idea."Ladybug said and they ran away making him chase after them.

The Hex girls were hiding behind trees and Thorn said:"So that's the heroes of Paris."

"So what now?"Dusk asked.

Thorn smiles and said:"let's show them our skills."then three Kwamis appeared at they're side being bat, spider and a cat.

"Crescent, Fangs out."Thorn said with her hands of her necklace.

Bat goes inside it and it turns blood red, she then changes her clothes to one that resembles Ladybug but it was black with red lines around, she has a red skirt on her waist and two wings on her back with her black mask with small wings with the inside being red.

"Claww, prowl away."Luna said and she lifts her ring.

He then goes inside the ring and she gets a bodysuit too being midnight blue and with black scratch marks around her, she then has gloves with sharp golden claws on them, she the puts two cat ears and a blue mask on her.

"Webb, crawl on."Dusk said showing her earring.

Webb then goes inside it and she then gets a silver bodysuit with web under arms that connect to her body on the sides, she also has a big spider mark on the front of her suit with her mask being like spider web.

The trio of heroes arrived at a rocky area and he then laughs at them.

"Okay let's do this."Ryuki said.

Then Jack O'Lantern gets hit in the beck of his head surprising them, then they saw Thorn land in front of them with the other two jumping next to her.

"Wait who are they?"Ladybug said.

"Hi."they said.

"I'm Vamp."Thorn said.

"I'm Slash."Luna said.

"And I'm Widow."Dusk said.

"Three Miraculous Users."Hawkmoth was surprised.

"Whoa, looks like I'm a lucky guy to have so many girls for the night."Cat Noir jokes a bit.

"Don't get yourself too excited."Widow said.

"Okay let's just take care of him first."Ryuki said.

Jack O'Lantern roars at them and shoots more fire.

**STRIKE VENT!**

Ryuki gets the gauntlet and shoots his own fire to counter it, Cat Noir then charges at him with his staff and tries to hit him but Jack O'Lantern knocks him back, he then gets covered in web and sees Widow with her arms out with webbing coming out of it and Slash runs towards him, she claws him and he then breaks free pushing them back while Vamp flies around him.

"We need to stop him."Ladybug said.

She then throws her yo yo to the air."Lucky Charm."then it made a fishing rod and she catches it."A fishing rod?"

"Wanna play go fish with him?"Cat Noir said.

She then looks at Jack and saw the keychain on his chest, then she looks at the girls and the rod."I got it, girls."they look at her."can you stop him from moving."

"Sure."Vamp said.

They then went around him, Widow then crosses her arms."snare."she then makes a giant web cover the ground and it traps Jack, he then throws his arms at her but then Slash jumps to his arm."roar."she then roars at Jack making him hold his ears.

Vamp was in front of him and her eyes glowed."trance."she then makes shoots rings from her eyes and it make him confused and he was in a dark place.

"Now."Ryuki said.

Ladybug uses the rod to catch the keychain and brings out of the armor, Ryuki then shoots the keychain and it releases the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."Ladybug said opening her Yo-yo and throws it at it."time to de-evilize." she then catches it and grabs the yo-yo"gotcha"she opens it to reveal it was normal."bye-bye little butterfly."

She then throws the lucky charm to the sky."Miraculous Ladybug,"then it turns into smaller Ladybugs, they fixed all the damage done by Jack and he turns back to normal.

Ladybug looks at the girls."say wanna do it with us."

They look at each other and Vamp said."sure."

They then fist bumped together."pound it."

"Ladybug you might have escaped this nightmare but now I have found more of the Miraculouses."Hawmoth said.

Later the Hex girls finished they're song and went to the sides, Jin's friends were in the crowd and Rose said:"it's now Jin's turn."

They then saw the lights go dark and saw Jin crouching down when the light went up and he was wearing a fur like shirt with black pants, then he got up.

**(Insert Armour Zone here.)**

**(You!)**

**Omae wa dare da? Ore no naka no ore (Who are you? The me inside of me?)**

**Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero! (Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!)**

**Oh...soudou no derivation (Oh...the depths of derivation!)**

**Fureru karada akaku kirikazami (Trembling bodies are red and minced!)**

**Kokoro wa doko da? Itami sagashite mo (Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!)**

**Oh...shinzou ga hotobashiru dake (The heart is overflowing only!)**

**Hey! We live in Armour Zone!**

**Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite (The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!)**

**Kemono ga warau kono machi de (In this city where beasts are laughing!)**

**Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame (To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?)**

**Oh yeah!**

**Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto (Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!)**

**Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty (My claws held up, I disappear nastily!)**

**Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau (What do you eat to live?)**

**All race! Uragire (Betraying all races!)**

**(How do we survive?!)**

**Oboreru sakana mizu no naka no yume (Drowning fish in the aquarium of nightmares)**

**Inochi no hazama kotae nigoru kedo! (Between life and death, the answer is clouded)**

**Oh..shoudou ni mi wo makase tobe (Oh! The impulse to leave one's self and fly)**

**Hey! We live in Armour Zone!**

**Sakihokore taga wo hazushite (Tear away your pride, remove all your restraints)**

**Shinjitsu koso ga usotsuki de (The truth is for sure still a lie)**

**Jama na kireigoto ni todome (Hinder the whitewashing and finish it)**

**Oh yeah!**

**Hora mabataki wo shiteru hitomi no (Look at the blink of the naked eye)**

**Shikaku ni hisomu yami to Judgement (Lurking in the blind spot is darkness and judgement!)**

**Ikiru tame ni nani wo suteru?(What will you abandon to live?)**

**No gate! Soredemo...(No Gate! Nevertheless...)**

**(Amazon…)**

**(Amazon…)**

**(Amazon…)**

**(Amazon… Amazon…)**

**(Amazon…)**

**Kaze wo kire koe wo karasite (The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!)**

**Kemono ga warau kono machi de (In this city where beasts are laughing!)**

**Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame (To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?)**

**Oh yeah!**

**Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto (Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!)**

**Tsumadate nagara kieru Nasty (My claws held up, I disappear nastily!)**

**Ikiru tameni nani wo kurau (What do you eat to live?)**

**All race! Uragire (Betraying all races!)**

**(How do we survive?!)**

They then all cheered for him and Jin bows, the Hex girls watch him and Thorn said."he's a interesting one."

"Yeah."they said.

Next day Marinette was with Wang Fu at his shop and asked."Mister Fu why didn't you told me about three Miraculous being a spider, bat and a smilodon."

"Because I never seen them before."Fu said surprising her.

"What?!"Marinette said.

"Yes, those are not the ones that belonged to the rest, they are not even the ones that were lost, it seems someone was able to make them."Fu said making her gasp.

"Can somone do that?"Marinette said.

"Yes but that was lost a long time ago, so who could have made them and given to those three girls."Fu said.

Marinette was surprised and confused, who could have been able to make more Miraculouses.

**Note:heres the Halloween chapter of Ryuki with the Hex girls appearing, they're forms are now revealed and they met Jin, hope you all enjoyed this one while it's on hold.**


	25. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

**(Insert Alive A life here.)**

A mirror broke and then it shows Jin standing in a white void with many mirrors around him, then each mirrors showed reflections of him before they changed to the riders.

**Embracing the morning glow**

Jin walk foward to the streets with a window showing Ryuki.

**Starting on the path to be ran**

**The passionate vector**

**Is piercing through my chest**

Marinette passes by him while they wave at each other and the reflection showed Ladybug.

**No matter what harm from danger**

Adrian walks by a store and the window showed Cat Noir instead.

**Jump to the dream**

**In the side of this world**

**Reflect on hatred**

**Break through the mirror**

Jin then transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki and he charges foward.

**Face towards the dream**

**Although still awkward**

**The tempest of living**

**is recognized in the body**

He was now facing many different villains with Ladybug and Cat Noir jumping to his side and they helped him out.

**The sun is far**

**Even if you get lost in the dark**

**The chest that has eyes shut is there**

**If you listen to the voice you will proceed**

Then he runs foward with him changing to the form of each of the male riders, before he jumps inside mirror world.

**Stronger than anybody**

**Ring out the sound of life**

Ryuki was ridding his bike and it then shows all his friends doing they're normal lives.

**Illuminate love**

**to the extremities of this sky**

**it's distorting the truth**

**You can break the mirror**

Hawkmoth was standing in his lair with a grin with two shadows behind him, Ryuki then charges foward, then he stops turning back into Jin and he looks at his reflection to see it smirk.

**embrace love**

**for the you right now**

**The evolving soul**

**is calling out to the yearned future**

He was then pushed back by it and he transforms into Ryuki again and then fights against another villain being Mime and he then looks foward to see a armored shadow in front of him.

**don't interrupt**

**timid scream**

**Don't turn back**

**the path is continued to the distance**

He then looks back to see another shadow this time looking more like a monster with a dragon head on his arm.

**the heart is feverish**

**Burning in the color of hope**

Then Ladybug and Cat Noir jump to his side and he looks at them, he nods and they charge at them fightting against the two shadows.

**Jump the dream**

**to the side of this world**

**reflect on hatred**

**break the mirror**

Jin was then ridding his bike down the streets then it showed a reflection of Ryuki ridding the dragon cycle and he smashes through a mirror with the Advent beasts coming out of it.

**Illuminate love**

**to the limits of this sky**

**it's distorting the truth**

**you can break the mirror**

Ryuki was then running foward and he then sees a girl in front of him and she looks at him, he then puts his hand foward and it shows Femme's deck and she takes it before taking his hands.

**embrace love**

**for the you right now**

**the evolving soul**

**is calling out to the yearned future**

Ryuki then stands on top of the eiffel tower with Ladybug and Cat Noir next to him and they looed towards the city, then it shows the title.


End file.
